Novia de alquiler
by Bruja
Summary: Los padres de Kamatari desean conocer a la novia de su hijo, así que el ex juppongatana a decidido “alquilar una", consiguiendo que Misao sea su futura esposa, ¿cómo actuará Aoshi?.¡Último Capítulo! cap.27 - Un enlace extraño ¿qué será de Kamatari y Sou?
1. Chapter 1

**NOVIA DE ALQUILER**

**Capítulo 1 - Secuestro.**

Abrió la puerta de su casa y miró como el cartero le daba una carta, esa persona se extraño y alzó una ceja con curiosidad, se despidió al momento de lanzarle un beso, nuestro cartero se erizó y con un rostro penoso salió del lugar.  
La persona abrió su carta y su mundo se cayó en ese preciso instante, un agujero negro se formó debajo de sí mismo, el viento helado era tan frío que su piel se volvió de pollo y con dos enormes lagrimotones miró el horizonte.

_Querido tesoro de mamá._

_Te echamos mucho de menos y nos gustaría ver el hombre que te has vuelto, y de paso conocer a la mujer de tu vida._  
_Así que dentro de 2 días te esperaremos en la estación del tren de Kyoto, sobre el mediodía._

_nos vemos hijito de mi vida y de mi alma._

_pd- tráete a tu joven esposa._

_Un beso tierno de tus padres._

Dejó caer la carta al suelo y tembló, no podía ser, sus padres aquellos que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo, querían hacerle una visita y encima conocer a su mujer pero..¿QUÉ MUJER? estaba sin compromiso alguno, a la única persona que amo, murió. Fue un día muy triste. Cogió un pañuelo y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, estaba muy mal, muy deprimido por ese echo. Snif.  
Pero algo paso por su mente y sonriendo, su miraba brilló con intensidad. Iba a hacerlo aunque se llevará una bronca de narices o una lucha mortal con ese joven.

Ajena a los pensamientos de nuestro personaje misterioso, Misao corría por toda la ciudad, debía llegar cuanto antes al Aoiya, se había entretenido mirando los animales y los dulces, que sin darse cuenta se estaba demorando mucho, resopló y su rostro se agrando, se llevaría una bronca increíble de su abuelo.  
-Puff..-soltó...-llegaré tarde y encima me tocará fregar todo, ¡oh!, además Okina se enfadará conmigo..  
Pasó cerca de un callejón pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de haberselo pasado, unas manos finas y delicadas, la cogieron por la cintura y tapándole la boca para que no gritará, Misao intentó resistirse a ese agarró, pero la voz sonó.  
-Tranquila Misao..-susurró pausadamente...-vengo en son de paz, no te haré daño, simplemente necesito ayuda.  
-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos, pero sin conseguir ver a su secuestrador..-¿quién eres?  
-Que pena que no me reconozca, ¿tan poco importante soy?¡ya sé que en el pasado hemos tenido nuestras diferencias con el Juppongatana pero eso es cosa pasada!..  
-Tu voz...-se quedó helada...-¡ostras no! 

La figura asintió y sonrió. Pero no podían estar mucho tiempo en ese callejón, así que golpeando a Misao en la nuca, la dejó inconsciente. Y cogiéndola en brazos, se fue del lugar con la ninja.  
-¡Ojala hubiera sido otra persona!..-comenzó a sonrojarse.  
Mientras tanto en un lugar más lejos, Okina estaba en la puerta esperando el regreso de su Flor de Loto, estaba histérico, nunca se retrasaba tanto y menos para ir a buscar la comida, su pie se movía al mismo compás que sus ojos cuando pasaban miles de jovencita atractivas. La baba comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.  
Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí mismo, se giró hacía su derecha para ver la mirada penetrante del ninja.  
-¡Ostras que susto!..-respiró hondamente...-me has asustado Aoshi..  
-¿Y Misao?..-ignoró el comentario del anciano.  
Okina puso morros ante su pregunta, él le había dicho algo pero había pasado olímpicamente del asunto. Carraspeó con fuerza y..  
-No lo sé..-dijo...-para eso estoy aqui.  
-¿No será por ver a las jovencitas?..-se apresuró a recordar con seriedad.  
-Ejem...-tosió colorado..-he estado mirando el alrededor, un ninja tiene que estar pendiente de todo lo que le rodea, podría haber peligros allá fuera. 

Aoshi entrecerró su mirada y le dió la espalda, gruñó con fuerza y volvió al interior, dejando a Okina colorado. Bostezó largamente y comenzó a mirarse las uñas, ahora que pensaba debía limpiarselas mejor, si no, ninguna jovencita se le acercaría y él no podría usar sus dotes de "Casanova". Soltó un bufido y comenzó a restregarlas en su Gi, estaba tan absorto que una paloma se posó en el tejado y no se dio cuenta de ello.  
-Está Misao se esta retrasando, la voy a castigar a limpiar los cacharros y después a hacerme la manicura..-dijo con morros...-tienen que estar brillantes, ya que no podré coger a ninguna de la mano.  
La paloma "hizo sus necesidades" cayéndole a Okina en la mano, soltó un alarido..  
-¡AHHHH QUE ASCO!!..-gritó con rabia, alzando su vista a ese atrevido animal y bociferando insultos...-¡¡como te coja te asaré, maldito pajarraco asqueroso!!...-se agachó y cogió unas cuantas piedras..-¡¡bicho emplumado, ahora mi mano me huele mal, maldita ave estúpida y sin cerebro alguno.  
Y después de lanzarle unas cuantas piedras, dió de lleno, haciendo que un trozo de papel se soltará de su pata y el animal se fuera volando, alejándose del peligro que el anciano le estaba comentando. El papel cayó delicadamente al suelo y observándolo con curiosidad, se agachó y lo recogió.  
Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y sus ojos se pusieron largimosos..  
-¡¡MISAAAAOOOOO!!.  
No faltó decir más cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a todos los ninja y a Aoshi, ese tono de voz era totalmente distinto al que siempre usaba cuando su niñita venía. Okina los observó y llevándose una mano en la boca..  
-Han secuestrado a Misao, pobre mi niña linda...  
-¿Quién?..-preguntó fríamente Aoshi.  
-Un amigo..-respondió Okina que al darse cuenta de que mano se había puesto en la boca comenzó a poner caras raras..-¡que asco, me he metido la boca en la mano!  
Aoshi agarró la carta y leyéndola.

_Hola amigos míos._

_soy un amigo cercano a vosotros, bueno lo fui en el pasado y ahora sigo siendo alguien cercano a vosotros, hace tiempo que no sabía nada de nadie así que..._  
_¿cómo estáis? yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar._  
_ergggg bueno lo ha preguntado Misao y yo os respondo a vosotros._

_bueno, lo único que quiero decir es que si queréis recuperar a Misao sana, por que no le voy a hacer daño, es una amiga y la quiero mucho, debéis venir a buscarla._  
_¿y quién? sencillo, tú Aoshi Shinomori._

_se despide con muchísimo cariño, yo._

_ya mismo sabrás quién soy._

_pd.- nos vemos en el templo de Kyoto en 20 minutos. saludos._

Aoshi estrujó la carta y volvió al interior del Aoiya, iría a buscar a Misao y a matar a ese "amigo suyo", recogió sus dos espadas, se colocó su traje de combate, que antes de ponérselo tuvo que soplar para que el polvo y las telarañas abandonará su traje y saltó por la ventana para ir a rescatar a su protegida.  
Saltó el muro de su hogar, cuando las manos temblorosas de Okina se acercarón a él y con un pañuelo adornado de pétalos, lo detuvo..  
-Snif yo voy contigo, necesitarás ayuda...-dijo tristemente. 

Shinomori lo miró de arriba a abajo, entrecerró su mirada, vio las pieles que le sobraban al viejo, su pie aún vendado de una batalla pasada y sus manos frágiles que ahora no eran muy servibles..  
-No, me molestas..-soltó indiferente.  
-¿COMO?..-se llevó las manos a la cintura...-¿me rechazas?¿por qué?...-dos enormes lagrimotones colapsaban sus ojos...-¿por qué soy viejo?¡déjame decirte jovencito, que cuando usabas pañales yo estaba luchando con mucha gente y me temía, era un asesino malo y cruel...  
-Ese era Battosai..-respondió con seriedad...-tú eres diferente.  
-Por favor..-comenzó a suplicar...-no te molestaré, es más será como si no estuviera, por favor...-sus ojitos se le estaban clavando en la mente al ninja...-es mi niñita, la luz de mis ojitos que está secuestrada.  
Aoshi carraspeó y bufó con rabia.  
-Cómo me molestes te mando a hacer puñetas, vamos a rescatar a Misao.  
Okina sonrió ampliamente, y cambiando su rostro, se volvió serio, su niña estaba en peligro.  
Y así ambos ninjas estaban corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, con el único pronóstico de ir a salvar a Misao.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! vuelvo con una nueva historia, la tenía rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que he encontrado tiempo, pues ahí esta.**  
**Evitaré hacerla larga.**

**¿Quién es ese "amigo" que ha secuestrado a Misao?¿Y por qué pide que vaya Aoshi?**

**sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**  
**_

_**Capítulo 2 - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**_

  
Misao abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con esa persona que le había secuestrado, gruñó al pensarlo. Se movió para darse cuenta de que no estaba atada, si no, tapada con una manta, ¿que extraño?, se levantó del suelo, giró su mirada hacía su izquierda para encontrarse con la mirada fija de esa persona.  
-Buenas Misao...-le dijo la persona con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Tú..-le señalo y le enseñó los dientes...-¡maldita!..-sacó sus kunais y...-¡¡¿Por qué me has secuestrado Kamatari?!!  
Kamatari se tapó los oidos, ese chillido le había pillado desprevenida, cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos..  
-No deberías gritar Misao, que la piel joven de una chica es muy delicada...-sonrió...-¿Quieres alguna cremita?  
-¡NO!..-se tiró hacía su cuello y lo zarandeo...-¡solo quiero saber por que estoy aquí contigo!

Kamatari agachó la cabeza y jugueteo con sus dedos, esto no era propio de ella y además hacer lo que tenía pensado realidad tampoco lo era, su única pasión eran los chicos, los adoraba en especial a uno, pero ahora mismo no podía estar juntos. Levantó su mirada y mordiéndose los labios.  
-Verás...-se detuvo en su explicación...-lo que tienes que saber, lo sabrás cuando venga él.  
-¿Él?¿quién es él?...-abrió los ojos confundida.  
-Tu caballero, tu amor, tu amante, tu...bueno, todo lo tuyo...-dijo con picardía y guiñándole un ojo.  
Misao abrió sus ojos, humedeció sus labios y saltando estiró sus manos hacía el techo.  
-¡AOSHI!mmmmmmm ¿vendrá mi Aoshi?...-preguntó más emocionada y ruborizada.  
-Si, el maravilloso y sexy ninja frío de mirada perturbadora.. 

La comadreja se llevó las manos al pecho, sus ojos miraban el techo soltando estrellitas doradas y una suave brisa llegaba hasta su cuerpo, transportándola al país de la felicidad, del deseo...del amor. Kamatari no se quedó atrás y copió a su amiga, tenía que reconocerlo, ese ninja tenía ese "sex-appel" que le hacía enloquecer de lujuría alguna.  
Mientras las dos mujeres estaban divangando sobre sus fantasías. El protagonista de ellas estaba caminando entre la muchendumbre totalmente serio, sin mostrar preocupación alguna, aunque en el fondo estuviera nervioso y ansioso por llegar al templo y rescatar a su protegida, observó de reojo como Okina se apartaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.  
-Mi flor de loto..-susurró...-espero que no te hagan daño,¿estará bien verdad Aoshi?.  
-Si...-respondió tajantemente.  
-¿Seguro?..-alzó una ceja...-no quiero que me respondas por hacer, quiero que estes seguro que mi niñita estará bien. 

Aoshi Shinomori se detuvo en seco, se giró sobre sus propios pies y clavando su mirada fría en el hombre que tenía detrás, le gruñó con fuerza.  
-Vale...-Okina levantó sus manos enfrente suya para defenderse de ese posible ataque...-solo comentaba en voz fuerte, ya sé que tú no puedes saberlo todo.  
Entrecerró su mirada y volvió a caminar, haciéndolo con más rapideza, se estaba retrasando por culpa de este viejo.  
Kamatari llegó con una bandeja con té y algunas pastas.  
-¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Shinomori?...-preguntó al beber un poco.  
-¿Lo mío?...-se sonrojo...-lento, vamos lentísimo.  
-¡Oh ya veo!...-exclamó con humor, consiguiendo que la mirada de Misao se volvería fría...-¿qué he dicho?  
-El tono de esa frase...-apretó con fuerza su puño y mostrándole el dedo, sin delicadeza por parte de una mujer..-¡cómo te acerques te arrepentirás de quitarme a mi Aoshi-sama!.  
-¿Yo?..-se señaló...-¿cómo podría fijarme en un hombre frío pero actractivo, distante pero misterioso, seco pero cautivador...¡oh!?..-su pecho bombeaba con mucha fuerza y Misao lo taladradaba con la mirada...-vale, tu amor está buenísimo pero no es el único.  
-Es único para mí, así que manténte alejada de él ¿entiendes?. 

Kamatari asintió, no por que le diera miedo las amenazas de la comadreja, si no, por qué ella no quitaba los novios a sus "amigas" aunque..ella no tenía amigas. Vio como Misao tragaba un poco más de té, las únicas que podían llevar ese nombre eran la mapache y la comadreja, son las únicas que conocía. Ya que había tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra ellas en el pasado, cuando su Shishio vivía...eso si que era un hombre.  
Comenzó a babear con ganas, consiguiendo que Misao entrecerrará más su miraba.  
Aoshi suspiró, allí delante tenía el templo y dentro de el estaba Misao, Okina se apoyo en el hombro del joven y comenzó a coger más bocanadas de aire, sus piernas le dolían mucho.  
-Después de esto, quiero un masaje...-murmuro.  
-No haber venido...-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el anciano por parte de él. 

Se apartó la mano de Okina de su hombro y comenzó a subir a zancadas las escaleras, quería llegar cuanto antes y cargarse a ese inútil por haber tenido la osadía de secuestrarla a ella. Justo delante de él estaba la puerta, y pegándole una patada, se abrió, mostrándole una escena un tanto subrealista.  
Allí delante de él estaba las dos mujeres tomando el té y riendo, ¿Dónde quedaba el secuestro?.  
Misao y Kamatari se giraron a la vez para encontrarse con los ojos del ninja mirándolas como si fuera una broma, con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y una ceja alzada, vieron como la sombra de alguien se acercaba con cuidado, Okina se apoyó nuevamente en su hombro y cogiéndole del brazo...  
-¿Por qué tanto silencio Aoshi?...  
Siguió su mirada para ver a las jóvenes sonrojadas y soplando en repetidas ocasiones el humo que salía de su taza.  
-¡¡MISAO!!..-gritó de alegría y...-¡Kamatari¿también te han secuestrado a tí?, ¿por qué?!...-preguntó extrañado.  
-Abuelo..-murmuró Misao.  
-Hola Okina...-saludó Kamatari...-y no, a mi no me han secuestrado he sido yo quién ha secuestrado a Misao.  
-¿Cómo?...-dijo Aoshi curioso.  
-¿Lo has escuchado Aoshi?!...-le preguntó directamente Okina...-Kamatari ha secuestrado a mi niñita, ¿por qué?. 

Kamatari se levantó y carraspeando, giró su rostro hacía otro lado. Su tensión subía a miles de décimas con solo ver el rostro del ninja fijo en ella. Suspiró, llevándose una mano a su pecho y comenzar a masajearlo. Misao cogió una pasta y se la tiró..  
-¡¡Ni se te ocurra Kamatari, ya lo sabes!!..-le gritó con posesión.  
-Ya lo sé..-le dijo al enseñarle la mano para que se tranquilizará...-pero ver a un chico guapo como él, no ocurre todos los días..  
La espina dorsal del ninja tembló muy furiosamente, este personaje le estaba tirando ¿los trastos?, su rostro se azuló, no le gustaba eso. Todos sabían perfectamente que Kamatari era un mmmmmm hombre, aunque ella dijiese que era una mujer, no estaba en contra de eso, al contrario él sabía que era muy "buena" luchadora, simplemente que los hombres le volvían "loca".  
Cuando Kamatari estaba a escasos centímetros del ninja, esta le guiñó el ojo sensualmente, con lo que nuevamente su piel se erizó.  
-¡Uy!...-exclamó Okina...-¿has secuestrado a Misao para retener a Aoshi bajo tu control?...-sus piernas se doblaron haciéndole caer al suelo...-¿Quieres que sea tu peluche mimoso no?¡pobre Shinomori!  
-¡NO!..-gritaron Aoshi y Misao sonrojados. 

Los observaron cautelosamente y la mente de Kamatari comenzó a recordar la frase del anciano, no hubiera sido mala idea, hacerse con el ninja pero...¡no! ahora mismo eso no podía ser, tal vez en un futuro.  
-Lo siento Okina pero no he secuestrado a Misao para eso...-tragó saliva...-lo he echo para pedirle permiso a Aoshi para que ella sea mi novia.  
-¿QUE?...-ahora la sorpresa inundó el rostro de todos.  
-La novia de...-murmuro Aoshi.  
-Kamatari...-siguió Misao.  
-¡Esta chica está fatal de la azotea no hay quien la entienda!...-exclamó Okina con los brazos cruzados.

_**continuará...**_

holas! ¿entenderán los motivos de esa peticiónn?¿como se lo tomara Misao?

_**gracias por los reviews a Gabyhyatt, Okashira Janet y naty-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota: Doy gracias a Okashira Janet por haberme propuesto este nuevo resumen, ya que me ha gustado más que el que tenía puesto. Gracias amiga mía. saludos_

_**Capítulo 3 - Lo hago por mis padres.**_

Aoshi y Misao se miraban fijamente analizando las palabras que Kamatari había dicho sobre esa petición, el anciano salió a la calle y fijó su vista en el cielo, tal vez iba a ser el fin del mundo y por eso había escuchado semejante tontería y la culpable de todo, jugueteaba con sus dedos y no los miraba, estaba fija en sus pensamientos.

La comadreja movió ligeramente su rostro hacía el ex-juppongatana y abriendo la boca.

-¿Lo qué has dicho es cierto?...-preguntó nuevamente con terror..

-¡Aja!..-asintió ruborizada...-muy cierto.

-Pero a ti te gustan los...-se mordió los labios y señalando a Aoshi...-mmmmm ¿él?.

-¡¿YO?!...-gritó Aoshi...-¡¡yo no!!

-¡Tú no Aoshi -sama!...-especificó Misao...-los de tu anatomía..

-Misao querida puedes decir los hombres...-dijo sonriente Kamatari...-adoro a los hombres, me vuelven loca mmmmmm...-comenzó a salirle babas.

Nuevamente Aoshi volvió a dar un paso hacía atrás curvando los labios y pensando en las miles de maneras de evitar que esa persona se acercará a él. Okina se acercó a ellos corriendo acaloradamente y apoyándose en sus propias piernas..

-Haber jovencita o...-carraspeo...-jovencito, ¿qué nos pretendes decir?.

-Soy Jovencita...-le lanzó un beso...-y lo que pretendo es que necesito ayuda, es bastante importante.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda para que Misao haga de tu esposa?...-preguntó Aoshi con rabia.

Los ojos de Kamatari relampágueron de curiosidad, el tono de voz del ninja le había gustado mucho, parecía rabioso por que su protegida hiciera de su esposa, así que para acertar en sus conclusiones se acercó a Misao y la agarró por la cintura ante el asombro de la más jovencita y de una extraña rabia salida del interior del bloque de hielo.

Y cogiendola del mentón acercó sus labios..

-Una muy importante Shinomori y ella es perfecta..-susurró sensualmente ante la mirada desencajada de todos...-es la esposa que he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y¡me gusta!...-exclamó con sensualidad.

Aoshi apretó sus puños con fuerza y sin darse cuenta comenzó a avanzar hacía su enemigo, agarró una de sus kodachis y quitándole la funda...

-¡Aparta tus sucias manos de ella!...-exclamó furioso...-¡¡MEJOR AUN, APARTATE DE ELLA!!.

Kamatari sonrió victoriosamente y...

-¡Ves Shinomori sería perfecta para mí, si me gustaran las mujeres!...-se apartó con dulzura, mientras Misao permanecía sorprendida por ese acto, sus poros se erizaron considerablemente cuando el aliento cálido de Kamatari rozó sus labios, levantó su vista a ella y...-pero me gustan los hombres, son tan varoniles..¡como tú! que sepas que eres de mis preferidos.

El ninja entrecerró su mirada, no le gustaba para nada este juego que se traía entre manos Kamatari pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar que se riera delante de sus narices y menos de Misao. No aguantó más y se lanzó contra Kamatari cojiéndola del gi.

-¡Me vas a ahogar!..-se quejo.

-¡Es lo que pretendo estúpido!...-le devolvió el llamamiento.

Okina se acercó a los dos hombres y agarró a Aoshi de las manos...

-Solo estaba jugando..-habló pausadamente...-y aunque es el rarito de todos los amigos que tienes...

-¡Él no es mi amigo!...-le explicó enfadado.

-Bueno un conocido ¿prefieres así el término?...-le dijo clavando la mirada en Kamatari...-seguro que tiene algun motivo por haber actuado tan extrañadamente y me gustaría escucharlo, seguro que nos está pidiendo ayuda...-vio como le asentía la cabeza.

Pero Aoshi no tenía intenciones de soltar a ese energúmeno, no había soportado ese acercamiento a Misao, había tocado su cuerpo con sus manos manchadas y eso jamás lo olvidaría, pero la jovencita se acercó al ninja y...

-Por favor suéltale Aoshi-sama..

El ninja clavó su mirada en ella, sus ojos fríos como el mismo hielo estaban penetrando en la mirada inocente y dulce de su protegida, carrapeó con rabia y soltándole, empujó el cuerpo de Kamatari al suelo. Con lo que Misao se acercó a su amigo y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¡¡CUENTANOS TODO Y DEJATE DE TONTERÍAS KAMATARI!!..-le gritó el ninja.

Kamatari se sobó el cuello y se sorprendió por la actitud del joven, normalmente estaba sereno y ausente, pero fue tocar a Misao cuando algo se le cruzó en la mente del ninja, nuevamente sonrió por eso, más tarde intentaría volver a meter el dedo en la yaga, a ver que volvía a hacer.

Sonriéndole a la ninja, nuevamente la llama de la furia volvía a residir en los ojos del ninja, nuestro ex-juppongata habló.

-Veréis mis papis..-se sonrojo...-quieren conocer a mi esposa.

-¿Pero tú eres...?...-alzó la mano Okina ante la perplejidad..-¡extraño, por así decirlo!.

-No soy extraño...-sonrió con intensidad...-Soy especial y único.

Todos alzaron una ceja en señal de más confusión, no entendían nada.

-Bueno, yo soy la evolución del hombre y no me gustan las mujeres, las considero carnaza para...-miró como Misao apretaba las manos con fuerza...-carnaza para la belleza Misao querida...-suspiró de alivio...-ya no mato a nadie, he dejado ese camino cargado de odio y muerte, ahora solo me importa mi belleza, el amor de un hombre y sobretodo yo mismo.

-No nos estás explicando nada Kamatari..-gruñó con fuerza Aoshi...-¡déjate de tonterías y habla más claro!

-Mi papis no saben que he evolucionado y tienen el pensamiento inocente de que soy un hombre normal, pero soy totalmente distinto...-jugueteó nuevamente con sus dedos...-y sin mi consentimiento, dentro de unos días me harán una visita para conocer a mi esposa.

-Pero tú no estas casado...-especificó Misao.

Kamatari le negó con el dedo mientras le ponía morros.

-¡CORRECCIÓN!..-alzó la voz...-no estoy CASADA...-puntualizó la última palabra...-por eso he decidido que tú Misao seas mi esposa...-un viento frío inundó a Misao por completo, pero no fue la única otro más le acompañaba en esos momentos..-sé que te estoy pidiendo algo excesivo, pero mis papis son muy mayores y no les puedo dar esa GRAN sorpresa, no lo entenderían..seguro que piensan que estoy como una chaveta...-cogió las manos de la ninja fuertemente, ante el gruñir de Aoshi.

-Si ya estas loco...-susurro Okina...-no sé que diferencia hay.

-Mi papis piensan que soy un ¡argggggg!...-escupió saliva...-un hombre y yo no soy eso, soy una bellísima mujer.

Justo en ese momento Kamatari le inundó con una mirada de lastima, Misao tragó saliva, jamás había visto esos ojos tan llenos de desesperación por eso, mientras que Aoshi se acercó, apartó con brusquedad a su protegida de ese loco y apuntándole con el dedo..

-¡Sepárate de ella!..

-Te lo súplico Misao...-hablo con lastima...-te aseguro que te haré una esposa feliz, además solo seran por pocos días..-le recordó..-hasta que mis papis se vayan de nuevo al pueblo, prometo no sobrepasarme contigo...-le guiñó el ojo con humor.

Misao se mordió los labios y se sonrojó por las últimas palabras de su amigo, mientras que Okina meneaba la cabeza con negación, definitivamente su nietecita estaba rodeada de gente muy extraña y Aoshi solo se cruzó de brazos, esperando escuchar la negación de su protegida.

-¡Está bien Kamatari!..-suspiró con resignación ante la sorpresa de sus dos hombres.

-¿Enserio?..-preguntó con ilusión, al ver nuevamente la confirmación de la joven...-¡que feliz me haces Misao, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!...-le besó en la mejilla y comenzó a bailar...-esta alegría le sentará muy bien a mi piel fina.

-¡¡¿Qué has echo Misao?!!..-le gritó Aoshi.

-Lo he echo por un amigo..

-¿Se te ha pegado su idiotez?...-le preguntó Okina...-¡es una locura no conseguiréis que funcione, mírale si actua como una mujer!...

-Tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas...-murmuro no muy segura de su decisión.

Aoshi entrecerró su mirada, esto no le gustaba nada, su protegida acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo y estaba seguro que Kamatari iría más lejos que eso, chasqueó la lengua, debía impedir esta locura, fuese como fuese pero...¿cómo?.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras en su vista se imaginaba todo. Su protegida no había estado jamás con un hombre y ¿si él decide volver atrás en la prehistoria y dejar de evolucionar? se sobrepasaría con su protegida, abrió los ojos con terror.¡NO!

-"_Tengo que impedir esta locura"_...-pensó con malicia.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Cómo resultará todo?¿cambiaran a Kamatari para que actue de nuevo como hombre?¿y Aoshi que le ocurre, son celos o algo superficial?. esto y más en los proximos capítulos. nos vemos.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 - Planificando las cosas.**_

El cuarteto volvía al Aoiya, mientras Kamatari hablaba y hablaba sin parar de las grandes aventuras que había tenido desde la Gran batalla. También se entristecio al recordar a su amado Shishio era un hombre fenomenal, ya sabía que era más malo que un dolor de muelas, pero el hombre tenía ese atractivo que te hacía enloquecer de placer alguno. Aquí su rostro comenzó a desvariar con sueños que había tenido con él, pero pronto recordó una cosa, siempre odio a Yumi por ser correspondida por su maravilloso villano.

Misao se extraño y golpeando cuidadosamente a Kamatari en el costado, consiguiendo su atención.

-¿Dime querida esposa?...-le preguntó suavemente...-¡¿paso de ti?! no te preocupes, pronto tendrás mi atención en muchos sentidos...-finalizó con una sonrisa y observando por el rabillo del ojo vio como Aoshi se tensaba más.

-Ehhhhhh..-se ruborizo la pequeña.

Cuando Kamatari estaba por volver a preguntarle algo, ante ellas se acercó Okina masajeándose los brazos, se paró enfrente de las dos mujeres y...

-¿Puedo unirme a vosotras chicas?...-preguntó con pena.

Ambas mujeres alzaron su ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué Okina?...-le preguntó Misao.

Los ojos de Okina se nublaron de lágrimas y...

-Me da un miedo terrible Aoshi...-habló pausadamente...-me estoy acojonando de tenerlo cerca, si ya de por si desprende frío ahora parece que estoy en la nieve...-asintió mientras las mujeres dirigian su mirada al ninja...-tiene ese aura tan helada, que consigue que mis músculos super dotados se me duerman.

Kamatari y Misao asintieron a las palabras del anciano, la verdad es que Aoshi con todo aquel que pasará por su lado luego se abrazaba a sí mismo para desprenderse calor.

-¡Vaya hombre más helado Misao!...-exclamó Kamatari...-¿haber cuando lo calientas? por que lo necesita urgentemente.

-¿QUÉ?...-se sonrojó a no poder más...-¡¡¿de qué hablas?!!.

-¿De qué hablo?...-repitió Kamatari con una mirada picarona, la cogió por los hombros y pegando su mejilla a la de Misao...-pues lo que toda pareja enamorada hace, esa fusión de dos cuerpos unidos en uno solo.

-Kamatari...-susurró más roja y temblando.

-Te equivocas Kamatari mi niñita no puede darle la flor a Aoshi..-habló Okina..-hasta que no se case con él.

La ex-juppongata abrió los ojos de golpe y sin dejar de apoyar su mejilla en Misao, observó de reojo a Okina.

-¡Estas anticuado!...-exclamó apenada..-además...-nuevamente sonrió de lujuría...-hay otros métodos que puedes hacer sin perder esa "flor" de la que habla Okina y te aseguro que también es placentero jajaja.

El duo tembló, esta mujer era una lujuriosa compulsiva. Kamatari reía y Misao se ponía más colorada por momentos y una sombra los cubrió y alzando sus rostros observaron a Aoshi que los miraba entrecerradamente.

-¿Si?...-preguntó Kamatari...-¿ya hemos llegado al Aoiya?.

-¡NO!...-le gritó...-¡deja de hablar, me duele la cabeza de escucharte!.

-Aoshi-sama no habla ella sola...-comentó Misao con nerviosismo..

-Pero su voz me molesta...-le contestó al girarse y darles de nuevo la espalda.

La joven ninja agachó la cabeza y se entristeció, Okina abrazó a su niña y una luz se le ilumino a Kamatari, parecía que no deseaba que ningun hombre se acercará a su protegida y no era por ese rollo, seguro que había algo más que el joven desconocía y con más malicia, Kamatari la cogió de la mano y besandósela.

-Por eso te he escogido a ti Misao...-hablo fuertemente para que el ninja lo escuchará, consiguiendo su propósito...-eres perfecta, y cuando te sonrojas me invitas a abrazarte fuertemente con esa apariencia tierna que pones.

Aoshi gruñó y apretó sus puños, observó de reojo como Kamatari le devolvía la mirada con orgullo y Misao se había desmayado.

¿Y qué hizo Okina? dar dos pasos más hacía atrás y alejarse del campo de batalla.

Paso mucho tiempo desde ese incidente y Kamatari seguía hablando sin parar de todo, Okina no se había movido de su posición y estaba preparado a cualquier ataque por parte de Aoshi para salir escopeteado a la libertad y Misao estaba extrañada, si Kamatari hubiera seguido siendo un hombre seguro que haría a su esposa la mujer más feliz del mundo, por que entendía a todas.

Abrieron la puerta del Aoiya y los demás miembros Onis estaba preparados con su traje de combate listos para ir a rescatar a Misao, pero observaron como había vuelto con..Kamatari.

-Okina¿qué ha pasado?...-preguntó Osamu...-ibamos a ayudarles.

-¿De qué?...-preguntó más enfuerecido Aoshi...-de las locuras de un rarito como Kamatari, ójala le hubieran matado en su momento y así nos libramos de ella.

Y tal como entro se largó de la presencia de todos. Los Onis, Okina, Misao y Kamatari vieron esa reacción por parte del joven.

-Siento que sea asi de cruel...-susurro Okon apenada...-seguro que no lo dice enserio.

-No pasa nada...-habló Kamatari...-lo que me duele es que cada día gana más puntos para ser mi objetivo amoroso.

-¡NO KAMATARI!...-le gritó Misao...-¡¡YA LO SABES!!

Los onis se extrañaron por ese cambio, pobre Aoshi seguro que en la mente retorcida de la ex-juppongatana le estaría haciendo miles de perversiones.

-Ya lo sé tonta..-le guiño un ojo...-pero es tremendamente guapo, que se le va a hacer.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?..-preguntó Shiro.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos y que Kamatari os cuente todo...-ordenó Okina.

Asintieron y cuando estaban sentados, Kamatari pidió un vaso de agua, tenía la voz reseca y eso no le sentaría nada bien. Y hablando, comenzó a explicarle todo a sus nuevos amiguitos. No estan mal decir que todos se asustaron con esa proposición tan indecente. Al finalizar la explicación, no sabían donde mirar y se levantaron con más temor, esto era increíble, su niña iba a ser la esposa de ese extraño personaje.

-¡Es una locura!..-exclamó Osamu.

-Lo sé y por eso lo hace tan excitante...-susurro Kamatari feliz.

-Pero hay muchas cosas que solucionar...-explicó Okon...-¿una boda por ejemplo? seguro que tus padres quieren verte inscrito en el registro matrimonial..

-¿Qué me tengo que casar de verdad?..-preguntó asustada Misao.

-No tonta...-dijo Kamatari al cogerle de la mano..-será una farsa, solo necesitamos que alguien se haga pasar por cura.

-¿Y la iglesia?..-preguntó Shiro...-¿la creamos con cartón y papel?.

Kamatari aplaudió ante esa idea, seria una gran obra de arte.

-Además Kamatari ¿cuando vendrán tus padres?...-le preguntó Okina con curiosidad.

-Pues...-se puso a pensar y...-pasado mañana.

-¿Qué?...-se levantó de golpe Misao...-¡¡con tan poco tiempo no nos podremos casar, ni convertirte en un hombre ni nada por el éstilo, es muy poco tiempo!!.

-Misao querida...-sonrió dulcemente...-la boda puede esperar, quieren conocerte y le diremos que aun no nos hemos casado por que...mmmmmmmmmm, ¡no se me ocurre nada, pero seguro que cuando lleguen si!.

El cuarteto Oni observaba a la pareja, estaban asombrados por la capacidad de Kamatari de ver las cosas muy bien, sin sacarle el lado negativo de nada.

Mientras todo esto se debatía, Aoshi estaba apoyado en la pared de afuera golpeando la pared, desde un principio no le gusto nada la "maravillosa" idea de ese personaje, estaba convencido de que se aprovecharía de su protegida y ella no podía defenderse de ese ataque por sorpresa.

-Venga Kamatari tenemos que darte otra ropa, hay que transformarte..-comentó Misao.

-No me gusta la ropa oscura, no me realza mi figura...-explicó Kamatari.

-¡Durante un tiempo serás un hombre, eso a ellos no les importa nada!..-exclamó Misao entrecerradamente...-sois unos brutos.

-¡Yo no!..-se cruzó de brazos...-¡soy delicada y sensible, no un horangután como ellos!...-se llevo una mano a la frente...-me duele la cabeza, seguro es por que mi cuerpo no consiente que me digas esas cosas..

La comadreja suspiró.

-Esta bien, algo un poco colorido pero sin pasarte y...-le enseñó la mano ante la curiosidad de Kamatari...-nada de cremas, ni de baños con leche de cabra, ni de peinarte, ni de ponerte rulos, ni mascarillas en el rostro con dos trozos de pepinos en los ojos, ni perfumes, ni limarte las uñas...-los ojos de Kamatari se abrieron enormente...-y tienes que ponerte calzones, nada de braguitas.

El mundo se vino abajo para Kamatari, le estaba prohibiendo todo lo que a ella le gustaba para transformarse en un déspota hombre sin escrúpulos, sus piernas se flaqueron y cayó al suelo, se tapó el rostro con la mano y lloró desconsoladamente.

-Me estás quitando lo que más amo..-susurro dolorosamente...-mis objetos preciados, mi piel fina no aguantará estos días tan estresantes y seguro que se me agrietará.

-Tranquila...-palpo el hombro de su futuro "esposo"...-ya verás que después tu piel agradecerá todos los cuidados que le hagas.

Pero eso no tranquilizó para nada a Kamatari, al contrario se hundio en una depresión extraña, verse despojado de todas sus ilusiones le destrozaba el corazón, abrió su gi y saco una lista ante la curiosidad de su "mujer".

-¿Qué es eso?..-le preguntó.

-Una lista de mis hombres preferidos...-la miro y con un pañuelo se seco las lágrimas...-son los hombres que me vuelven loca.

Un tic abordó a la ninja, seguro que su Aoshi estaba en esa lista de preferidos. Gruñó el solo pensarlo, así que quitándoselo de las manos...

-Pon todas tus cosas en mi cuarto, allí estarán protegidas y espérame que ahora me reuno contigo y te transformamos en un hombre echo y derecho.

Y asintiendo a las palabras de su "mujer" comenzó a andar, mientras arrastraba los pies y era acompañada por Okina. Misao desenrollo la lista y lo apretó con fuerza, allí estaba su Aoshi. En el puesto número 2.

-Grrr maldita sea mi "esposo ficticio"...-de sus ojos salían chispas de rabia.

Para estos momentos ya estaba sola en la habitación, todos los Onis se habían ido a hacer otras cosas y alejarse de esta situación tan extraña.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Pobre Kamatari le quitan lo que más desea. ¿Lo transformaran en un hombre?¿a que precio?¿y cuales son los nombres de la lista de favoritos de Kamatari?, esto y más en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Me han preguntado por que he puesto a Kamatari, este juppongattana me gusta mucho como Cho y se me ocurrió la idea de que fuera el protagonista de algun fic mío y es lo que he echo, le tengo cariño aunque apenas salga en la serie y solo lo haga en la saga de Shishio. **_

_**muchas gracias por todos los reviews. enserio.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 - La lista de los hombres.**_

Misao andaba furiosa por toda la casa, con el papel arrugado en su mano, ¿cómo era posible que pusiera a su Aoshi en esa maldita lista?, cada vez que lo pensaba más furiosa se ponía, llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y de sus ojos salian chispas, ahora mismo iba a hablar con ella para que quitará de esa lista a su amado. Más claro imposible.

La abrió bruscamente para ver como Kamatari estaba llorando y abrazaba fuertemente sus vestidos, entrecerró su mirada.

-Snif, pobre de mí..-dijo con pena...-ser un hombre nuevamente me va a sentar muy mal.

Miles de venas salían por la frente de la joven.

-Mis vestidos, los más bonitos que he visto en mucho tiempo...-los cogió suavemente de la maleta...-ahora tengo que guardarlos, deseaba ponérmelos..-la miro fijamente...-¿sabes qué son nuevos?¿no?..-alzó una ceja...-pues lo son y ahora con la visita de mis papis va a ser imposible enseñarlos.

Se cruzó de brazos y soltaba pucheros, que injusta es la vida. Un tic abordaba a Misao, ni siquiera se había percatado del enfado de ella, ahora mismo solo le importaba sus vestidos, suspiró pausadamente y...

-Kamatari¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?...-entrecerró más su mirada.

-Dime esposa mía...-le soltó dulcemente.

Su espina dorsal tembló, esas palabras eran tan bonitas y lindas, que miles de veces había deseado escucharla de su Aoshi, pero desgraciadamente no podía ser y ahora se las decía su amigo. Se mordió los labios, quería que Aoshi la cogiera y le dijiera lo mucho que la amaba, pero eso no iba a ser posible. Kamatari abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su esposa ficticia no le respondía y estaba en babía.

Justo en ese momento Aoshi pasaba por el pasillo y se detuvo al ver como ambas mujeres estaban juntas, una con pena y la otra con sorpresa, se quedo quieto para esperar escuchar algo.

-Misao cariño...-se acercó a la jovencita y paso su mano por delante de sus ojos, aunque sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos trinaban por la forma tan cariñosa de llamarle...-holaaaa...-alargó el timbre de voz, consiguiendo su propósito, que Misao le mirará directamente a los ojos..-¿estás bien cariño?.

Un puños crujieron con fuerza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?...-preguntó confusa.

-Te has ido..-dijo...-me ibas a preguntar una cosa y te has quedado más parada que un bonsai querida.

La jovencita alzó su ceja, era cierto, su mente se había ido hacía su amado. Apretó sus puños con fuerza para notar la hoja de papel y recordándolo todo, nuevamente su mirada se entrecerro.

-¿Estabas pensando en...?...-preguntó con picardia...-mmmmmmm algo se calienta en esta habitación ¿eh guapa?.

Misao se sonrojo nuevamente y Aoshi entró con furia en el cuarto, cogiendo a Kamatari del cuello.

-¿QUE ESTÁS HACIENDOLE PERVERTIDO?...-le preguntó con furia...-¡¡he visto tu mirada lujuriosa clavada en ella!!!

Kamatari se sujetó fuertemente en los brazos del ninja, mientras que Misao reaccionaba y hacía lo mismo. La mirada del ninja estaba cargada de rabia, este tipo no le gustaba.

-¡Ay Aoshi me está haciendo daño!..-exclamó dolorosamente Kamatari...-¿Cómo siga presionando mi piel se enrojecerá? o...-le guiñó el ojo...-¿quieres que juguemos un ratito rudamente?.

Aoshi retrocedio, aflojando el agarre contra su "amigo".

-Aoshi-sama no ha pasado nada, solo un mal entendido...-le explicó y la miro por el rabillo del ojo, viendo su mirada de preocupación, esa tan...-confie en mí.

El ninja la siguió contemplando fijamente, queriendo ver miedo en ellos, alguna señal para que acabará con la vida de ese tipejo, pero no vio nada más que preocupación y sufrimiento, suspiro derrotado y en ese momento Kamatari sonrió victorioso, había descubierto todo.

Desvió su mirada para ver como Kamatari sonreía y entrecerrando su mirada.

-¿De qué te ries maldito?.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló...-de nada importante...-notó como Aoshi le soltaba y masajeándose la piel del cuello...-hasta el momento, pero más tarde si lo será.

El ninja gruñó y salió de la habitación mientras apretaba sus puños constantemente. Misao se acercó y le dio un leve empujón...

-¿POR QUÉ LE HABLAS DE ESA MANERA TAN SENSUAL?...-le gritó con furia para seguir viendo la sonrisa en la cara de su amigo...-¿por qué le provocas?.

Kamatari la cogió del rostro y acercando el suyo al de ella, le miro fijamente.

-Por qué es muy divertido hacerlo y...-su mirada se volvió picarona...-he descifrado todo, solo basta meter el dedo en la yaga más de una vez para conseguir el propósito que tenías marcado y yo lo he echo..

-¿Cómo?..-preguntó confusa y sonrojada por el nuevo acercamiento de su amigo.

Y le beso en la punta de la nariz a Misao, consiguiendo que se pusiera más roja que un tomate. Kamatari le guiñó el ojo y...

-Todo a su debido momento...-se puso las manos en jarra y...-cambiando de tema ¿qué me querías preguntar?.

Misao estaba sorprendida, nuevamente había un acercamiento de Kamatari con ella, sabía que era muy cariñosa con todos y especialmente con ella, ¿pero por qué?, el recuerdo de su pregunta, la volvió a traer al mundo y mostrándole el papel...

-¡¡ESTO!!..-le gritó...-¡¡mira esto!!.

-¿Si, y?..-encogió los hombros...-¡es mi lista de tios buenorros,¿qué tiene de malo?!.

-¡¡EL NUMERO 2!!...-volvió a especificar...-¡¡borralo, ya!!

Kamatari le negó el dedo y sonrió.

-No puedo querida, son mis hombretones favoritos y no me puedes hacer borrarlos..-alargó la mano y cogió el papel...-estos nombres los necesito cuando me siento sola y lo uso para pensar en ellos...-nuevamente le guiñó el ojo y...-¿Sabes a qué me refiero no querida?.

-No...-dijo confusa...-lo siento, no te entiendo

Kamatari colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y...

-Me encanta tu inocencia Misao, me enamora eso jajaja...-la abrazo...-pero cuando seas más mayor y te hayan quitado la "flor" de la que habla Okina lo entenderás, por que todos lo hacen en un momento u otro.

Miles de interrogantes se formaban en la mente de Misao, no entendía para nada las palabras de su amiga, la verdad es que está mujer era un verdadero icono de la sexualidad, lo sabía todo, ¡que envidia!. Kamatari leyó su papel y una débil lágrima la abordó.

-En el puesto uno está mi queridísimo Shishio que pena que este muerto...-pasó su mano por el nombre..-era un hombre encantador y fascinante, aunque tuviera más vendas que una momía, sus fuertes músculos se notaban a la perfección y hubiera deseado que me hiciera caso a mí en vez de a Yumi...-explicó tristemente, ante la preocupación de Misao...-su voz tan varonil y siempre estaba seguro de sí mismo, nada le hacía retroceder...

-¿Lo querías mucho?..-preguntó Misao..

-Si...-le dijo tristemente...-pero no era correspondida, la vida es injusta en el amor Misao querida...-nuevamente pasó su mano por el nombre...-y tu Aoshi es el segundo, su forma de ser a veces me recuerda a mi amado, tan distante y frío pero...-clavó la mirada en su amiga que la miraba suavemente..-sé su punto débil y creéme que consiguiré mi propósito, aunque tenga que comerle el coco con mis tonos sensuales..

-¡No Kamatari!...-se expresó la jovencita..-¡es mío!

Curvo sus labios ligeramente ante el tono de propiedad de ella.

-Y en el tres está Sanosuke Ságara...-y comenzó a reirse...-está muy bueno, su forma de ser tan despistado y pasota de la vida me hace crear una adicción a él jajaja pero es imposible la "zorra" lo tiene bien cogido aunque no se de cuenta...-comenzó a reirse junto con Misao...-y en el cuarto está Himura es un cielo este hombre, tan bueno y educado, tan dulce y exquisito...-paso su lengua por sus labios...-lástima que sea pequeñito, cualquiera puede pensar que estoy con un niño jajaja.

Le dolía mucho la barriga a Misao de reir tanto.

-En el quinto hay un empate, por una parte está el pequeño Yahiko...-vio como alzaba una ceja Misao...-tranquila no le voy a atacar a la yugular, pero te puedo garantizar que este niño cuando sea mayor será un verdadero bombón, ahora te lo puedes comer a pequeños besos, pero de mayor a grandes bocados jajaja...-se apartó una lágrima del ojo, producto de estar riendo constantemente...-y Soijuro Seta, este chico con la eterna sonrisa de la calidez, siempre sonríe y hace que veas la vida de color de rosa..-sus ojos se llenaron de purpurina...-pero al igual que Yahiko, tiene el rostro juvenil y...¡entiéndeme, no quiero que me llamen asaltacunas! aunque me gustan los hombres jovencitos, así les enseñas mucho.

-En el sexto está...-la puerta se abrió mostrando a Okina.

Ambas jóvenes le miraron directamente con sorpresa por haber sido interrumpidas hablando de chicos.

-¿Pero qué hacéis?...-le preguntó...-¡hay que vestirle como un hombre para las clases de modales!

-Pero si yo tengo modales...-se puso las manos en jarra con la hoja de papel en una...-siempre he sido educada.

Okina meneó la cabeza con negación.

-¡Los hombres no nos ponemos así!..-exclamó...-somos varoniles y debemos hacer que se noté...-se hinchó el pecho.

Kamatari gruñó esa posición era muy incómoda. El anciano se masajeó la sien, esto iba a ser muy complicado, se quejaba de todo.

-Los hombres no van tan rectos ni tan hinchados Okina..-explicó Misao...-van normales ¿no crees que exagera?.

-Más adelante podrá ir como quiera pero ahora debe acostumbrarse a andar como un hombre...-le dijo Okina.

-Pues usted va encorvado y es un hombre...-le recordó Kamatari con las manos en jarra..-no quiero que hagáis experimentos conmigo, además andar no es lo mismo que estar hinchado como un pavo ¿no?...-le miro acusadoramente...-¡no me enseñe cosas que no son, además evite demorarse mucho con cosas inútiles, luego lo olvidaré todo y seré la misma encantadora chica de siempre!.

Okina se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esta chica era un dolor de cabeza, cogió el pomo de la puerta y le tiró una bolsa de ropa.

-Te esperamos en cinco minutos, no te retrases Kamatari...-ordeno.

-¿CINCO MINUTOS?..-repitió asombrado...-necesito media hora, me tengo que arreglar, maquillar, peinar...-cogió un mechón de sus cabellos...-¿no se da cuenta?¡¡tengo el cabello enredado y cuesta mucho!!..-miró sus uñas...-me las tengo que limar, las tengo muy estropeadas por el estrés...

El anciano comenzó a temblar de rabia y les cerró la puerta en las narices, mientras Misao también temblaba de impotencia, Kamatari le miro con pena y...

-¿No lo ha entendido? la imagen es primordial para ganar puntos...-se cruzó de brazos con morros...-como se nota que apenas se cuida, mírale tiene muchos puntos negros en el rostro y no brilla su cara, la tiene apagada.

Misao recogió la bolsa de ropa y negándole...

-Venga no te hagas de rogar y cambiate...-setenció al arrojarle la ropa.

Kamatari se abrazó a sí misma y mirándola con un breve tono rojizo en sus mejillas...

-Ninguna chica me ha visto desnudo...-su mirada era de inocencia...-no quiero que te aproveches de mí, al ver un cuerpo tan bien formado como el mío.

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron considerablemente, ¿pero qué decía esté? ella no era de esas que se lanzan al cuello de sus presas, pero si era él que decía siempre cosas tan sensuales. Puso morros y se dio la vuelta...

-Me das tu palabra de que no me mirarás...-le dijo con pena...-¿me lo prometes?.

-¡Jamás se me ocurriría mirarte Kamatari, créeme!..-exclamó con rabia.

Su "esposo" sonrió y acercándose a ella, la cogió por los hombros y colocando sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja..

-Se nota que no has estado con un hombre, si me vierás se te caería la baba y desearías muchas cosas Misao querida...-su voz era tan varonil...-puedo satisfacer muy bien a mi pareja, tengo mucha experiencia.

Misao se quedo estática ante las palabras de Kamatari y abrazándola fuertemente..

-Si fueras hombre me lanzaría Misao, pero eres del sexo opuesto...-se alejó con mala cara al coger con asco la ropa...-esto me va a sentar muy mal, pobre de mí.

Mientras tanto Misao estaba sorprendida, su piel se había erizado y no entendía como conseguía Kamatari eso. Entristeció su mirada, ójala Aoshi le dijiera esas cosas tan calientes, seguro que no podría resistencia alguna, pero para él, eso no existía. Soltó un suspiro y Kamatari la observó, un problema amoroso.

En cambio Aoshi estaba en el porche con los brazos cruzados, mientras un enorme tic le abordaba...

-Maldito Kamatari..-susurro con rabia...-me las vas a pagar.

**Continuará.**

**Ya han empezado con la vestimenta..y Kamatari se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos del ninja ¿seguirá provocándole para que el hombre de hielo se sinceré con la ninja? ¿cómo seguirá todo el asunto del cambio de conducta de Kamatari?, **

**esto y más en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos y muchas gracias por todos los reviews a...**

**Angeluz Yumi - si, Shishio era el número uno jajaja, es su amor.**

**Cleoru misumi.**

**Ailiniel de ithilien - y seguirá las locuras de Kamatari, solo para hacer enfadar a Aoshi.**

**gabyhyaat - no deja de ser un hombre y a Aoshi no le gusta que se le acerqué con esa forma tan cariñosa, son celos jajaja, en cuanto a la lista Shishio es el número 1, aunque aún falta más puesto...¿conseguiremos saber quienes son?, más adelante.**

**Okashira Janet- Kamatari es genial y me parecía justo hacer un fic de él/ella y me alegra saber que te está gustando aunque no te haya llamado mucho la atención, hasta ahora. Lo hago lo más femenina posible, por que creeme, hay chicas como ella...¡y sin número 20, a mi también me gustan los números redondos jajajaja!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 - Otro bombón de hombre**_.

Misao estaba apoyada en la pared de afuera de su cuarto, mirando el techo y pensando en muchas cosas, desde que Kamatari estaba con ella, Aoshi actuaba de manera extraña, normalmente pasaba de toda las visitas, pero ahora que estaba su "esposo" a su lado, siempre estaba cerca, como un depredador en busca de su presa.

-Aoshi...-susurro débilmente.

Y se escucho un ruido, seguido de otro ruido, había una pelea brutal de Kamatari contra la ropa. Gritaba y se quejaba, al momento respiraba ondamente e intentaba hacer algo de yoga para concentrarse en conseguir su propósito no deseado, entrar en esa ropa tan mal cuidada, sin colores y anticuada. Ella era moderna y esto podría estropear su vida y el conseguir un buen novio. Misao desvió su mirada y alzando la voz.

-Kamatari ¿te ayudo?.

El silencio se adueño de la habitación y Misao alzó una ceja con sorpresa, no le había dicho nada para que se lo tomará mal.

-Pasa querida Misao...-escuchó una voz dulce de su "esposo".

Ella encogió los hombros y abrió la puerta, para conseguir que se quedará de piedra. Allí estaba nuevamente Kamatari bromeando con sus tonos sensuales, su querido "marido" estaba tumbado en su cama, con una sábana tapándole sus intimidades, apartándose los cabellos de su rostro y pasando su dedo por sus labios, mientras gruñía con sensualidad.

La espina dorsal de Misao se erizó.

-Grrrrr cariñito ¿me quieres ayudar, amor de mis amores?...-dijo sexymente el ex-juppongatana.

-Kamatari..-murmuro perpleja y ruborizada.

-¿Si?...-preguntó al levantarse y atarse la manta sobre su cintura...-¿ves algo que te guste?..-le dijo pícaramente, mientras observaba como Misao le miraba de arriba a abajo...-¿te gusta?..-volvió a insistir, se acercó a ella y cogiéndola del mentón, clavó su mirada en su joven esposa...-¿cuentámelo?.

La joven ninja estaba nuevamente sorprendida, era un verdadero bombón aunque nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. Que lástima de desperdicio. Su garganta estaba seca y la suave caricia que le estaba dando Kamatari le estaba gustando mucho, nadie le había echo esto, ¿por qué Kamatari si? él era una mujer, bueno, eso pretendia. Pero era una buena chica y siempre estaba persiguiendo a los chicos.

-Kamatari te vas a resfriar...-susurró acaloradamente.

-¡Si estás conmigo no cariño!..-le sonrió.

-¡Entonces yo también estaré!...-exclamó una voz apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con un tic en la ceja.

Ambas mujeres se giraron para ver al segundo Adonis. La mirada del ninja estaba fija en el cuerpo de Kamatari y entrecerraba la mirada, nuevamente se le estaba insinuando a su protegida con esas artimañas prehistóricas, pero él era sabio y evitaría cualquier contacto de todo tipo con su protegida. Los calores invadieron el cuerpo de Kamatari que cogiendo mejor la manta se tapó hasta la cabeza, donde solo se veía sus lindos ojitos..¡HABÍA UN HOMBRE EN EL CUARTO!.

Cogió a Misao y se la colocó delante.

-¡Me ha visto!..-excamó con euforía...-¡ha visto mi cuerpo desnudo!...-cogió a Misao de los hombros que al contrario que su amiga seguía de piedra y cogiéndole de la cara para que sus ojos inocentes vieran los lujuriosos de ella...-¿Sabes qué significa esto?.

Aoshi comenzó a caminar hacía ellas, esta vez no la dejaría a solas con ese psicópata.

-¡¡DEBEMOS TENER UNA CITA AOSHI-SAMA!!...-gritó Kamatari alegremente.

Consiguió que Aoshi se detuviera y un color azulado le invadiera el rostro. Pero si el ninja se detuvo de miedo, Misao reacció y cogiéndole de la manta.

-¡¡KAMATARI YA LO SABES, A ÉL NO!!...

-¿Por qué?..-puso cara de inocencia...-mmmmmmm...-colocó sus manos en el mentón y una idea le surcó, le dio un codazo tierno y...-¡pillina, no sabía que te gustaba eso Misao querida!...-miles de interrogantes le salían de la cabeza a la comadreja, mientras la mirada de Kamatari volvía a ser lujuriosa...-¿te gustan los tríos?

El ninja tembló de rabia ante esa insinuación, puede que su protegida fuera inocente pero él no, y sabía muy bien el juego que tenía Kamatari, el muy sinvergüenza quería llevarse a Misao lejos del Aoiya y expresamente de él, nadie conseguiría alejarla de él mediante trucos baratos de comeduras de cabeza. Misao tenía las manos en la boca de la proposición y Kamatari sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo. En unos segundos desvió su mirada para ver como el ninja estaba tenso.

Su mirada brilló nuevamente de victoria.

El silencio invadió a la habitación y en ese momento, Aoshi reaccionó y cogiendo las prendas para Kamatari se las tiro a la cabeza, agarró a Misao de la muñeca y la apartó del psicópata.

-¡¡Date prisa Kamatari y basta de tantas tonterías!!..-exclamó con rabia...-Yo me quedaré mientras te vistes y Misao se aleja de ti, ¿vale?.

Los ojos de Kamatari se llenaron de purpurina y apartándose la manta de la cabeza, se quitó las lágrimas que estaba aflorando sus ojitos tiernos.

-¿De verás hará eso por mi Aoshi?...-preguntó dulcemente.

-Si...-sentenció no muy seguro de donde quería ir con esa pregunta...-¿por qué?.

-¡¡GENIAL, AOSHI Y YO SOLITOS OHHHHH QUE TIERNO Y ROMÁNTICO!!...-se llevo las manos al pecho y miró el cielo...-¡¡MI SUEÑO ECHO REALIDAD!!

Misao apretó fuertemene sus puños, estaba cansada de decirle que Aoshi era suyo y estaba segura que lo sabía, entonces...¿por qué tanto empeño en provocarle?.

Aoshi se llevo una mano a la cabeza y entrecerrando su mirada, gruñó fuertemente.

-¡¡Déjate de tonterías y vístete de una puñetera vez Kamatari!!..-exclamó a dar dos pasos hacía atrás...-¡¡que hacía tiempo que debías estar abajo!!

Kamatari vio la ropa y gruñó, se estaba haciendo de rogar y nadie le hacía caso, bueno, hasta ahora, Aoshi había aparecido pero con un objetivo muy distinto. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo, vestirse de hombre. Aoshi colocó una mano enfrente de los ojos de Misao, para que no viera cosas indecorosas y menos a Kamatari y él apartó la mirada del trasero de su "amigo".

-¡Usted puede verme Aoshi, tal vez le guste lo que ve!..-exclamó con provocación.

-Lo dudo mucho Kamatari...-se dio la vuelta con un tono azulado...-no me gustan los hombres.

El corazón de Misao bombeó fuertemente y aún notaba como la presión de la mano de Aoshi residía en su mano.

-Es lo mismo si yo viera a una mujer desnuda...-se llevó las manos en la cintura...-no me gustan.

Aoshi se mordió los labios.

-¡Ja!..-soltó con irónia...-¡si tuvieras a una mujer verdadera a tu lado, la atacarías y por eso estoy aqui!.

Kamatari sonrió ante este pequeño paso del ninja y Misao estaba en las nubes, él le consideraba una buena mujer. ¡Ohhh!.

Después de tantas palabras, gritos por parte del ninja para que se diera prisa, los quejidos de Kamatari por que su pelo estaba acostumbrado a las lociones y a los adornos, acabo de vestirse. Dio la orden para que lo vieran, y en ese momento Misao pensaba que estaba en el paraíso.

Allí estaba Kamatari con los brazos cruzados, con morros y con los ojos humedecidos, pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención a la ninja, era su aspecto. Si ella tuviera una lista de hombretones, estaría en el puesto nª2.

Aoshi desvió su mirada a su protegida para verla babeando por la imagen del psicópata, apretó fuertemente los dientes.

Kamatari llevaba unos pantalones de tela estrechos, su cabellos estaba suelto, no tenía maquillaje y su piel se veía más varonil y sexy, sus ojos oscuros eran muy penetrantes, más que cuando llevaba rimel. La parte de arriba estaba un poco ancha, pero en la zona del pecho había un ligero escote, que se veía claramente como estaban de fuertes y duros. Era una visión excitante y alzando más su mirada vio una bufanda de colores llamativos y con pupurina.

Misao abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿pero qué hacía con eso?¡¡era horrible!!, avanzó sin conseguir que Aoshi le soltará la mano y apartó bruscamente la bufanda ante los delirios de Kamatari..

-¡¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE KAMATARI, NO TE LO VUELVAS A PONER!!...-gruñó fuertemente.

-¡Jo! me dijistes que podía llevar algo de color y es lo que he echo...-se defendió con pena.

-¡¡PERO ESTO ES ESPANTOSO!!..-volvió a gritarle, mientras Kamatari jugaba con su pie...-¡¡SE TE VE A KILOMETROS Y NO PARECES UN HOMBRE!!.

Kamatari encogió los hombros con rabia y suspirando alzo un poco la tela de sus pantalones y le hizo una señal a Misao para que mirará hacía abajo. Aoshi también siguió con la mirada y...

-¡Esta en los pies ¿eh chicos?no miréis otra cosita!...-comentó burlonamente.

Misao se enrojeció y Aoshi se mordió los labios, en su vida le miraría nada de eso. ¡Será pervertido!

Y allí estaba unos calcetines con dibujos de rombos y de muchos colores, tan llamativos como espantosos. La ninja alzó una ceja y...

-Vale, te puedes quedar con esto, pero ya está...

-Gracias cariño...-se fue directa a abrazarla para darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando Aoshi se interpuso entre él y su esposa, y acabó abrazando al ninja...-¡ohhh que fuerte estás!.

-¡Aparta estúpido!...-exclamó con un tic y la empujó fuertemente, para salir de la habitación y con Misao en su camino...-¡vayamos abajo!.

Kamatari se masajeó el hombro y suspiro, este hombre era un bruto pero a él le gustaban los brutitos. Misao giró su rostro a su "esposo" que los estaba siguiendo con la cabeza gacha y haciéndole una señal, nuestro ex-juppongatana la miro. Misao le negó el dudo y Kamatari le lanzó un beso.

En el transcurso del camino, desde la habitación hasta la sala donde los demás estaban, Aoshi apretaba fuertemente la mano de su protegida para que no se le escapará, no se fiaba ni un pelo de este esperpento de hombre. Siempre estaba lanzándole coñitas sexuales.

El ninja abrió la puerta y todos los de la sala se giraran con cara de amargados.

-¡Ya era hora!..-exclamó Okina...-¡¡un poco más y nos salen raíz!!.

-¡Ha sido por este estúpido!..-exclamó Aoshi al momento de señalar a Kamatari...-vedlos por vosotros mismos..

Y Kamatari se presentó ante ellos, consiguiendo un suspiro de sorpresa. Okon y Osamu estaba fascinadas, era un verdadero bombón, no entedían por que le había dado la vena de ser mujer, si de hombre estaba para comérselo. Shiro y Kuro no podían ver lo que había delante de ellos..¡era un hombre!. Y Okina se restregó los ojos un par de veces, a primera vista era un hombre y menudo hombre.

Las miradas de todos sobre Kamatari estaba haciendo enfuerecer al ninja. Siempre tenía que llamar la atención, escuchó un gemido y desvió su mirada hacía su protegida, nuevamente Misao estaba babeando por él. Grrrrr.

-¡Parece que me estáis estudiando chicos!..-exclamó con humor Kamatari...-me siento vigilanda y además deseada, ¿eh chicas?...-les guiñó un ojo a todas..-¿Estoy buenorra, a qué si?.

-Y sigue echándose flores...-murmuro con rabia Aoshi...-como lo odio.

Okina carraspeó y levantándose del suelo, se acercó a Kamatari la cogió de los hombros y...

-¿No intentará ligar conmigo verdad Okina?..-le preguntó, mientras la furia consumia la anciano...-usted es muy mayor y su piel está suelta, no me gusta, perdone que se lo diga, pero los hombres viejos verdes como tú me dan naúseas.

-Será maldito...-soltó al apretar su puño...-tranquilo, no me sobrepasaré...-escuchó el bufido de la tranquilidad..-¡es hora de empezar con la clase de modales, que hemos perdido mucho tiempo!.

Kamatari asintió con pena, su cuerpo le estaba picando mucho. La ropa de hombre no le gustaba para ella, prefería quitársela a los hombres que llevarla. De su gi sacó un papel enrollado y todos lo observaron con curiosidad, Kamatari se giro hacía Misao y guiñándole el ojo, beso la hoja.

Y la ninja abrió la boca, al saber el por que.

-"_Es su maldita lista de hombres ¿a quién habrá besado?"_

**Continuará.**

**Holas! vaya la cosa se esta volviendo a caldear y Kamatari adora hacer enfurecer a Aoshi, ¿se llevará un puñetazo del ninja? todas han quedado embobadas con este nuevo Kamatari, que si tuvieran una lista de hombretones él estaría en uno de los puestos más avazanzados..¿que opináis?.**

**Las clases de modales estan a punto de empezar, ¿Cómo resultará todo este lio?.**

**Otra cosa, mi buena amiga Okashira Janet me envió un review diciéndome que a Kamatari muchas veces lo escribo en masculino y en femenino, así que encuentro que lo más lógico es que explique el por que. Sinceramente lo hago a Drede, la única que se refiere a Kamatari como mujer es Misao y la propia Kamatari, todos los demás evitan llamarla "MUJER" , y Aoshi la trata como en realidad es un hombre. A Kamatari no le gusta ser un hombre y ella es una mujer, aunque tenga algunas cosillas de chicos jjejeje.**

**muchas gracias a Gabyhyatt, Ybelawen, Angeluz Yumi, Ailiniel de ithilien, Hikaruhiwatari y Okashira Janet por los reviews y por que disfruteis de esta locura de fic. Gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - La herida en la yaga**.

El reloj de la sala comenzó a sonar ruidosamente y los chicos se observaban mutuamente, habían estado callados mientras se escuchaban a las chicas y a Kamatari hablar de algo que no entendían. Las mujeres estaban en un círculo con Kamatari en medio y en ese momento, Aoshi se crujió los dedos ruidosamente, estaba hasta las narices de estar cerca de ese esperpento de persona. Se levantó del suelo ante la mirada de los chicos y se acercó al círculo. Clavó su mirada fría en el susodicho joven y este, parecía inmune a su presencia.

-¿Enserio Kamatari?..-preguntó Okon...-¿resultará?.

-¡Ay!..-se llevó una mano al pecho...-claro que si preciosa.

Osamu y Okon se cogieron de las manos y se sonrieron copiosamente, estaban muy orgullosas.

-¿Y quién te ha enseñado ese truco?..-preguntó Misao que se acercó a su "esposo".

-¿Quieres saberlo?..-le guiñó un ojo con cariño...-alguien muy especial para mi bombón.

Cuando Misao iba a volver a preguntar, escuchó un gruñido y todas las chicas junto con Kamatari alzaron sus rostros para ver como el cubito de hielo estaba parado enfrente de ellas, con un tic en el ojo y una mirada mortal. Dirigieron sus miradas a Kamatari, pero ella se ruborizo y le giró el rostro.

-¡Que vergüenza Shinomori, tu mirada me está penetrando el alma!...-jugueteo con sus dedos...-esas miradas me vuelven loca.

Aoshi tembló y entrecerró su mirada, ya estaba otra vez con sus tonterías sexuales.

Lo agarró con brusquedad del brazo, ante la alegría de Kamatari y los celos de Misao.

-Nadie me quita lo que es mío...-susurro con rabia...-y menos la tonta de Kamatari.

-¡Ay, estoy en un sueño!...-exclamó felizmente...-¡que fuerza tienes Shinomori, seguro que también eres fuerte para otras cosas ¿eh?!..-le guiñó un ojo.

En ese momento la soltó y clavando su dedo en el pecho de su "amigo".

-¡Basta ya!..-exclamó con enfado...-¡¡no digas más disparates Kamatari!!.

Kamatari soltó un bufido de pena. Snif.

Al cabo de unos momentos todos se volvieron a sentar, se observaron fijamente y Okon y Osamu apuntaban cosas en un trozo de papel. Justo en ese momento Misao se acercó más a Kamatari y susurrándole.

-Kamatari quiero recordarte...-la mano de su amiga le cortó las palabras, tapándole los labios.

La observó fijamente y sus ojos se llenaron de purpurina.

-¡Shinomori me ha tocado!..-exclamó encantada...-¡¡me a tocado a mi!!..-se señaló...-¡no me voy a lavar el brazo nunca más!.

Kamatari sonrió y se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras su mirada estaba fija en el techo. Todos dirigieron su vista a la zona donde miraba, sin ver nada. Misao gruñó y Aoshi maldició al ex-juppongatana. Su vida había dejado de ser tranquila desde que apareció este tío.

Okina carraspeó atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Déjemos de hacer el indio y vayamos al grano..-explicó ante la atenta atención de todos...-es hora de que te enseñemos como actua un hombre...-lo miró de arriba a abajo para ver como esos calcetines de colores resaltaba demasiado con su vestimenta y suspiró de impotencia, iba a ser una dura tarea...-así que Kuro y Shiro te enseñaran.

Kamatari arrugó la nariz y se encogió de hombros, ante el asombro de todos.

-¿Qué pasa?...-preguntó Okon.

Y la ex-juppongatana habló.

-No me caéis mal..-explicó...-pero no me pueden enseñar a ser un hombre verdad si ellos no lo son...-dijo con naturalidad.

Tanto Kuro como Shiro gruñeron y apretaron sus puños, mientras que Kamatari se exponía al ridículo.

-Veréis sois guapetones..-dijo al momento de levantarse y plantarse enfrente de ellos...-pero no habéis salido de estas paredes y estáis algo chafados a la antigua y dudo mucho que me podáis enseñar...-se inclinó y les cogió de la mejilla a cada uno...-me encantaría que me enseñaráis otra cosa, pero modales de hombres no es vuestro fuerte.

Y estiró la mejillas de los jóvenes ante la rabia que seguía creciendo dentro de ellos. Este tío les había rechazado por no ser lo suficientemente hombres..¿y él qué? él si era raro que actuaba y se vestia como una mujer. Okina asintió a las palabras de Kamatari, sus chicos no eran lo suficientemente hombres para enseñarle y él era viejo para aguantar las tonterías de Kamatari, así que solo quedaba...

Los ojos del anciano se encontraron con los de Aoshi y en esos momentos estalló una sangrienta batalla de poder visual. Okina tragaba saliva y mentalmente le suplicaba a Aoshi que aceptará, pero el ninja tenía un gran muro y era imposible penetrarlo. Los ojos de Okina se llenaron de estrellitas de súplica e iban hacía la mirada congelada del ninja, pero justo al llegar se congelaban y caían al suelo, como bloques de hielo. El anciano curvó sus labios para darle más pena, pero nuestro apuesto ninja no daba su brazo a torcer.

-¿Qué les ocurre?..-preguntó Kamatari que se había acercado hasta Misao...-estan callados.

-Están luchado..-soltó Misao.

-¿A qué?...-preguntó con interés.

Misao lo miró y suspiró, seguro que era por culpa de su "esposo".

-Al poder de convicción...-respondió ante la intriga del ex-juppongatana...-si Kamatari, luchan por ti.

Y nuevamente estalló de alegría. Jamás habían luchado por ellas dos hombres, aunque uno era muy viejo y podría ser su abuelo, pero el otro...lo observó fijamente y lamió su labio, estaba para comérselo. Recibió un codazo de la comadreja advirtiéndole de que no tuviera pensamientos impuros delante de ella sobre su Aoshi.

Kamatari se acercó a ellos y colocando su mano en los hombros de ambos ninjas, estos le devolvieron la mirada, consiguiendo que su atención solo se centrará en ella.

-No quiero que luchéis por mi...-dijo con pena..-sé que soy irresistible, pero si es por estar conmigo puedo aceptaros a los dos...-miró al anciano...-bueno, a tí no, eres viejo y no me gustan tan mayores.

Aoshi cogió la mano de Kamatari y la apretó con fuerza, provocándole dolor.

-¡Yo no lucho por estar contigo, al contrario es para quitarte de mi vista y de Misao!..-rugió con fuerza...-¡y no te pienso enseñar a ser un hombre por que no lo eres!

-Shinomori...-los ojos de Kamatari se nublaron de lágrimas.

-Aoshi-sama...-dijo Misao con dolor...-ha sido muy cruel con ella.

El ninja la miro y volvió a gruñir.

-Me da igual, estoy cansado de sus payasadas y a vosotros os da igual...-apretó con más fuerza la mano de Kamatari, dejandósela roja...-es un indeseable, no sirve para nada.

Justo en ese momento, Kamatari ribalizó con el ninja con fuerza. Consiguiendo que el antiguo Okashira se sorprendiera por la actitud del joven. Pero este encleque no iba a poder con él, así que aflojo el agarré y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Paso de ti Kamatari y manten tus manos lejos de Misao!..-le amenazó...-¡por que no responderé!.

Y se separó del grupo para alejarse de esa sala, donde Kamatari estaba. No lo aguantaba más y deseaba que se fuera de su hogar y de la cercanía de Misao.

La comadreja se fue corriendo hacía su "esposo" y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento tanto Kamatari, no sé por que lo ha echo Aoshi...-cogió su rostro con sus manos, para mirarlo fijamente...-él no es así, normalmente se mantiene alejado de todos los que odia, jamás les ataca de esta manera.

Kamatari sonrió dulcemente, él si lo sabía. Levantó su mano a la mejilla de su amiga y la acarició suavemente.

-No te preocupes Misao, tú no tienes la culpa..-susurró cariñosamente y acercó más sus labios a los de ella, para estar a escasos centímetros...-a veces la gente actua así en base a la propiedad, él es como has dicho, pero se siente atacado y actua de esta manera, defendiendo lo que le pertenece.

-¿Atacado por qué?..-preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

Cuando Kamatari estaba tan cerca de ella, se sentía intranquila. Realmente era un hombre y aunque actuará como mujer, no dejaba de ser hombre, simplemente era distinto o como él había dicho, había evolucionado. Tragó saliva mientras su pulso se aceleraba, sin notar como la persona que había abandonado la sala volvía a entrar y se quedaba paralizado por la cercanía de ambos jóvenes.

Okina y los demás vieron a Aoshi y luego dirigieron sus miradas a esos dos que estaban a escasos centímetros de probar los labios del otro. Ahora solo estaban fijos en la mirada de la persona que tenían justo delante. Y como si el miedo los invadieron, salieron sin hacer ruido y pasando cerca del ninja que no se había inmutado de la partida de sus amigos. Solo tenía la mirada pérdida en esa escena, tenía miedo y deseaba impedir el siguiente acto, pero sus piernas no respondían, su voz no salía de su garganta y solo podía estar ahí quieto, sin desear estar.

-Por mí...-respondió, después de tanto tiempo y rozó los labios de Misao.

Misao y Aoshi abrieron los ojos, pero por motivos bien distintos. Si la ninja era de sorpresa, el ninja fue de terror. Después de que Kamatari rozará los labios de su amiga, Misao se llevó las manos a sus labios y se los tapó, mientras su corazón bombeaba con más energía que antes, ¿cómo era posible?¡le había besado Kamatari! por dios..¡¡ERA KAMATARI!! siempre pregonando su amor a los chicos y ahora había echo lo que todo hombre hace, besar a una mujer. Estaba realmente confundida con todo esto.

Pero no era la única, Aoshi estaba destrozado. Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo notó roto, se le había partido el alma con este beso, ahora solo deseaba volver a la normalidad, donde Kamatari no estaba presente. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y no sabía la razón, su garganta estaba seca y no había manera de mojarla, y sus ojos no podían apartarse de esa imagen. Su mente seguía removiendo el beso.

Los demás Onis suspiraron de horror, observaron el cielo fijamente y...

-El cataclismo se está avecinando..-murmuro Okina

El ninja dio dos pasos hacía atrás, deseando alejarse de ahí. Ahora mismo no podía estar, el miedo y el dolor se habían adueñado de su cuerpo y solo deseaba estar solo y pensar en lo que había pasado. Kamatari sonrió para sí mismo, lo había conseguido. Hacer una gran herida en la yaga que estaba abriendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kamatari cogió las manos de la ninja y mirándole amorosamente.

-Tranquila mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, me siguen gustando los hombres con una locura increíble..

-Pero...-tembló.

Pasó su mano por el cabello de Misao y le sonrió.

-Lo he echo por una buena causa Misao querida...-besó la frente de su amiga..-y te aseguro que algun día lo comprenderás.

-¿Me has besado?.

-Si...-afirmó...-son muy suaves tus labios, pero no son los que yo estoy buscando..-la ninja alzó su mano y le golpeó.

-¡¡SERÁS IMBECIL KAMATARI, NO PUEDES IR DANDO BESOS ASÍ COMO ASÍ!!..-se cruzó de brazos...-¡¡lo estaba guardando para alguien especial!!.

La ex-juppongatana afirmó mientras sentía su mejilla arder, tal vez se había pasado, pero había conseguido llamar más la atención del ninja y eso era para ayudar a su buena amiga, aunque ahora mismo estuviera enfadada. Kamatari le puso morritos.

-No te enfades conmigo por favor Misao, eres mi amiga...-la ninja seguía mirándole mal...-te prometo que no volverá a pasar aunque...-levantó un dedo al aire...-si tenemos que fingir cuando estén mis padres, ha sido una pequeña prueba, ¿o no Misao?.

Y ella se quedo parada, la verdad es que tenía razón. Había sido una prueba ya que al estar los padres de su "esposo" debían darse algun beso y eso le había ayudado a no estar nerviosa.

-Tienes razón..-vio la alegría de su "esposo"...-pero podías haberme avisado y no actuar tan impulsivamente.

-Si te lo digo pondrías pegas..-dijo sonriente...-ha sido una sorpresa.

Y nuevamente volvieron a sonreir.

Mientras tanto Aoshi llegó a su cuarto y destrozó todo lo que tenía a su alcance, ese energúmeno había besado a su protegida, se había atrevido a mancillar sus labios inocentes por los suyos corruptos. Ahora estaba más convencido de que debía destruirle.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! definitivamente Kamatari se está ganando a pulso el odio de Aoshi. Y puede que reciba algo malo a cambio. ¿Y después de eso como actuará Aoshi?.**

**el juego de celos empezado por el ex-juppongatana esta dando resultados positivos...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Buscando al profesor adecuado.**

La puerta del Aoiya se cerró delante de sus narices, se giro con desesperación hacía su "esposo" y con un tic en el ojo, se colocó ambas manos en la cintura.

-¿Lo ves?..-le preguntó con rabia al señalar la puerta...-¿lo has visto?.

-Por supuesto cariño..-se defendió.

Nuevamente el tic le volvía a latir con más fuerza, ahora mismo en su campo de visión estaba su "esposo" que la miraba con dulzura y sonreía, como deseaba estrangularlo. Siempre estaba feliz.

-¡¡ME HAN ECHADO DE CASA!!..-explotó con rabia..-¿A MI?¡¡¡A MISAO MAKIMACHI, LA LIDER DE LOS ONIWASHUU!!!.

Su rostro se volvió maléfico. Kamatari se acercó a ella y alzando un dedo, consiguió la atención de la jovencita.

-Verás cariño no te han echado, te han sujerido que busquemos la ayuda de un profesional...-asintió...-¡nada más mi amor!.

La mirada de Misao se clavó profundamente en la agradable de Kamatari y cogiéndola del cuello, comenzó a zarandearla.

-Mi casita, me han echado..¿dónde buscamos ayuda profesional?...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-mi dulce hogar, no me dejarán volver hasta que no seas un hombre de provecho..

-¡Oh!..-soltó un suspiro de pena, se alejo del agarre de su cuello y abrazándola con fuerza...-no te preocupes cariño, nadie nos separará..

-Ya estamos con tus tonterías Kamatari, con esas palabras parece que somos pareja..-bufo con pena.

-¿Y no lo somos?..-le preguntó con humor..-¡je! sabes pefectamente que eres de mis preferidas y eres perfecta para ser mi esposa y nadie no separará...-se llevó una mano en el mentón..-a no ser que pase un tío buenísimo y me vaya detrás de él, ahí te puedo asegurar que nuestros caminos se alejaran del otro.

Misao meneó la cabeza con resignación, su "esposo" era único. Suspiró de pena y como si alguien estuviera de su parte, la imagen de un hombre la sucumbió a una magnífica idea. Sonrió y su mirada se iluminó de una alegría increible, ya había encontrado al profesional. Kamatari alzó una ceja.

-¿En qué piensas querida?..-le preguntó curiosa..

-¡¡KAMATARI TENGO AL PROFESOR ADECUADO!!..-exclamó con súbita alegría...-¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?.

Los ojos de Kamatari se llenaron de una lujuría increíble, tal vez ese profesional podría ser su príncipe azul, aquel que la despojará de su horrible destino y estar eternamente juntos, hasta que la muerte los separará, se llevó ambas manos al pecho y sus ojitos soltaban miles de estrellitas.

-¿Y quién es mi príncipe azul?..-preguntó lujuriosamente...-¡qué me lo comeré a besos!.

Misao sonrió, y su sonrisa se volvió cruel. Ahora se iba a enterar, él había sido un magnífico maestro de muchas técnicas y seguro que era el adecuado, así que cogiendo la mano de Kamatari se acercó a él.

-Es alguien único y maravilloso en su campo.

-¿Enserio?..-abrió más los ojos del asombro...-¿Es un semental?.

-Mmmmmmmm..-se llevó una mano al mentón...-yo diría que sí, tiene a muchas mujeres coladas por él, es alguien con un ego más grande que el sol.

-¿Si?...-volvió a preguntar...-¿y dónde rayos está ese profesional y cómo es qué no he sabido de su existencia?..-se cruzó de brazos con morros...-alguien así es único, es un DIOS.

Kamatari no aguantó más y cogió de la mano a Misao y comenzó a arrastrarla, debía encontrar a ese SEMENTAL antes que alguna chica se lo quitará, era suyo e iba a pelear con uñas, dientes y con los puños. La ninja se dejó arrastrar por su "esposo" y se alejaron del Aoiya, donde habían sido "expulsados" hasta que Kamatari fuera un hombre de provecho, no estaban muy seguros de aguantar las tonterías del ex-juppongatana mucho tiempo.

La puerta de Aoiya se abrieron y de allí salió Aoshi con la mirada cargada de odio hacía su "rival", lo tenía decidido, no los dejaría solos. Así que optó por una clara idea, y era seguirlos, hasta encontrar a ese magnífico profesional. El ninja cerró la puerta tras de él, cuando las manos de Okina se colgaron a sus hombros..

-¡Salva a Misao de ese ser!..-exclamó con pena...-¡nos la va a llevar a la perdicción!.

Pero Aoshi entrecerró su mirada.

-¡Seguro que la vuelve loca como él!..-soltó miles de lagrimitas...-¡mi pobre niña linda, seducida por un ser evolucionado!

El ninja hizo un amago y se separó del anciano, le clavó la mirada y lo congeló.

-Vale...-dijo Okina al tragar saliva...-no te diré lo que vas a hacer, solo quiero desearte suerte.

Y le dio la espalda para continuar con su viaje. En cambio la "pareja de novios" iban caminando por el bosque, de vez cuando Kamatari se detenía y gruñía, los zapatos de hombre le estaban matando los pies y seguro que acabaría con ampollas, con lo bien que estaba ella con sus zapatitos. Menos mal que llevaba sus calcetines y su lista de hombres para estar segura de si misma. Misao detuvo su andar y con eso, el andar de dos personas más.

La joven ninja se giró y mirando a su "esposo".

-Kamatari, ¿por qué me escogistes a mí?...-le preguntó con interés...-¿y no a Kaoru o Megumi?.

La ex-juppongatana se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a masajearse los pies.

-Me están matando los zapatos Cariño...-le dijo pausadamente.

Unos puños crujieron con fuerza y provocó que unas cuantas aves salieran volando al cielo. Tanto Misao como Kamatari observaron esa escena y una mirada divertida sucumbió al ex-juppongatana.

-Kamatari ¿vas a responderme?...-se sentó a su lado con morros..

-¡Ah si!...-exclamó...-Kaoru no me gusta, bueno me cae muy bien pero si tuviera que preparar algo para comer a mis padres me los mata...-hizo una amago de quitarse una lágrima...-y Megumi es una bruja, seguro que se cabrea y experimenta con mis padres en una medicina suya y ¿que hace?¡también me los mata!..-se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos...-así que esas dos opciones me llevaron a pensar en ti, ellas matan a mis padres de muchas maneras y tu no.

-¡Que consuelo!..-suspiro con rabia.

Ambas mujeres se apoyaron en los troncos y la más jovencita comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormida. Kamatari se estiró y dirigió su mirada a su amiga, sonrió y paso su mano por sus mejillas.

-Tan bueno y divertida..-susurro.

Besó su frente suavemente.

-Necesitas a alguien que te valore de verdad.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó unos metros, se detuvo cerca de unos matorrales y cruzando sus brazos.

-Shinomori puedes salir no te va a pasar nada...-dijo pausadamente...-¿o es que me tienes miedo?.

Una kunai se clavó en el suelo y alzando su rostro hacía arriba, vio como Aoshi estaba en un árbol sentado, mirándole fijamente.

-Siempre has sido un hombre de pocas palabras..-le dijo.

-Y tú de demasiadas palabras Kamatari...-le respondió secamente y se apoyó más en el árbol...-quiero que te alejes de Misao...-cerró sus ojos...-o te juro que acabaré con tu vida.

-¿Tienes miedo a la competencia?..-le preguntó con orgullo, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera.

Una sonrisa irónica paso por el rostro del ninja y abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, le devolvió la mirada.

-¿De tí?¡jamás!..-finalizó fieramente...-¡No me gusta la gente como tú, piensas que soy tonto, pero no quiero que juegues con Misao!.

Kamatari gruñó.

-Yo no juego con ella, por que le he dicho todo desde el principio...-soltó con enfado...-no como tú que sí juegas con ella.

La mirada del ninja relampagueó con rabia.

-¡Jamás he jugado con ella, es mi protegida y es mi obligación defenderla de gente como tú!..-pegó un salto y llego al suelo, se sacudió el polvo..-¡asi que fuera!

Kamatari entrecerró su mirada, esto lo iba a hacer por ella. Misao le estaba ayudando y ella iba a devolverle el favor y si era abrir los ojos del ninja, lo haría aunque tuviera que luchar contra él.

-¡¿A quién intentas engañar con el mismo cuento de la protegida?!, ella es una joven muy hermosa y se irá de tu lado para siempre en el momento en que encuentre a un joven que la quiera...-vio como los puños del ninja se apretaban con fuerza..-así que bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla por que yo me quedaré con Misao y tú solo.

Aoshi emitió una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿No me crees?...-ahora Kamatari le devolvía la sonrisa...-su beso fue muy suave..-paso sus dedos por sus labios...-y te puedo asegurar que volver a mi antiguo yo me está trayendo unos sentimientos que tenía desconocidos..

El ninja agarró su Kodachi y la saco de su funda, la estiró y apuntó a la ex-juppongatana.

-Si la vuelves a besar te mataré Kamatari y ni si te ocurra llevártela de mi lado sin mi permiso, por que mi furia irá contra tí.

-Ella hace tiempo que no está a tu lado...-soltó para sorpresa del ninja..-ella está conmigo...-se llevo las manos al pecho...-y será mía.

El viento paso por los lados de los dos hombres, Aoshi apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, no estaba dispuesto a soportar más a este tipejo y acabar con él era la solución más fácil, mientras tanto Kamatari le enfrentaba, no iba a doblegarse contra el ninja, sabía que era muy fuerte, pero si quería ayudar a Misao lo haría.

Mientras tanto la joven seguía ajena a la pelea que había a su lado. Y cuando Aoshi hizo el primer movimiento con su kodachi, una espada salio de la nada clavándose en la tierra, atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban a esa figura que le hacía tener la apariencia de un DIOS. Una capa blanca jugaba con el aire al igual que unos cabellos negros que se movía con el mismo compás que el aire, y su sonrisa era tan blanca que te deslumbraba.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos hacéis aquí?..-preguntó la voz toscamente...-¡estoy cansado de los amigos de mi patético discípulo bueno para nada!.

-Seijuro Hiko...-susurro Kamatari...-¡Es usted muy guapo!

Seijuro Hiko alzó una ceja, un hombre le acababa de lanzar un píropo. Gruñó con fuerza, no soportaba eso al igual que los abrazos innecesario de ese estúpido alumno.

-¿Quién eres?..-señaló a Aoshi..-¿Es amigo tuyo Shinomori?.

-¡Que manía que es amigo mío!..-exclamó con rabia al guardarse la kodachi...-no tengo nada que ver con este estúpido tipejo.

Hiko alzó más las cejas al ver como la baba caía de la boca de Kamatari, se fue corriendo y moviendo a Misao, la despertó.

-¡¡MISAO ES SEIJURO HIKO!!...-gritó a pleno pulmón...-¡¡ES GUAPÍSIMO!!

-Ya lo sé..-se rasgó los ojos ante el asombro de Aoshi y Hiko...-bueno, eso es lo que dicen Osamu y Okon, a mí me da igual.

Kamatari la zarandeo fuertemente y los ojos de Misao se volvieron espirales..

-¡¡ES GENIAL!!...-gritó con más pasión...-¡¡ESTA BUENÍSIMO, ES UN BOMBÓN DE HOMBRE!!¡¡SANTO DÍOS!!.

Un enorme tic abordaba el rostro de Hiko, no le estaba gustando nada ese personaje, aunque ahora que lo miraba atentamente, se le hacía muy familiar, estaba seguro que ya lo había visto una vez pero...¿dónde?. Misao se levantó y miro asombrada a Aoshi que estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada cargada de odio. Desvió su mirada a Kamatari que seguía embobada con Hiko.

-Aoshi-sama ¿qué hace aquí?.

-Nada..-respondió toscamente.

-Nos ha seguido...-habló Kamatari ilusionada.

Aoshi entrecerró su mirada.

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó Misao.

-Tengo mis motivos...-soltó con el mismo tono.

-No se fía de mi...-siguió Kamatari.

El maestro observó toda la secuencia y una enorme sonrisa profidel se adueño de él.

-¿Hiko no se acuerda de Kamatari?..-preguntó Misao.

El maestro asintió.

-Soy Kamatari...-alzó una mano la susodicha ante la mirada perpleja del maestro...-¡soy la misma de siempre, aunque ahora tengo que vestirme de hombre!

-¿Cómo?...-preguntó más curioso.

-Seijuro Hiko necesitamos su maravillosa ayuda..-dijo Misao...-debe enseñar a Kamatari ser un hombre en menos de una semana.

-¿QUE?..-gritó con rabia.

Y Aoshi emitió una sonrisa, esto iba a ser divertido aunque en su mente no dejaba de repetirse las mismas palabras de reto de Kamatari, él iba a llevarse a Misao lejos de él, ¿por qué?. Entrecerró más su mirada al recordar todo.

**Continuará**

**Holas!**

**Kamatari le ha dicho que se llevará a Misao lejos de él, ¿cómo impedirá nuestro ninja eso?, el amor de la ninja está bastanta reñida. Y la susodicha no sabe nada de esta gran tensión, bueno, parte de ella. Además han encontrado a Seijuro Hiko o mejor dicho, ha sido él...¿accederá a esa petición?.**

**esto y más en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos y saludos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a hikaruhiwatari, okashira janet, misao91, Ybelawen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Un alumno muy peculiar.**

Durante el camino hacía el maravilloso hogar de Seijuro Hiko, el silencio reinaba en el bosque y de vez en cuando, nuestro espléndido maestro tenía que detenerse para observar de reojo a su alrededor, su instinto SUPER desarrollado le estaba alertando de una invasión hacía él. Sentía como una mirada llena de una lujuría incontrolable se estaba comiendo su cuerpo a medida que avanzaban. Esto era inaguantable, él era un maestro, no el niñero de los amiguitos de su estúpido alumno.

Mientras Hiko seguía pensando en esa mirada tan atemorrizante, Misao giraba su rostro hacía su "esposo" y su amado, si de algo estaba segura, es que Aoshi Shinomori estaba cabreado con algo, su expresión más muerta que de costumbre, solo dejaba ver un brillo de muerte. Que ella supiera, no le había echo nada, curvó sus labios ante ese pensamientos...¿entonces de quién estaba enfadado?.

Un chasquido de lengua resonó en sus oidos y mirando de reojo a su "esposo" vio como seguía lanzándole miraditas llenas de amor hacía Hiko, sus manos residían en su pecho y estaba seguro que ahora mismo, solo tenía en sus ojos a Hiko. Suspiró de resignación.

-Kamatari no pienses en él de esa forma, Hiko es alguien...

-Un tio BUENARRO...-puntualizó. Consiguiendo un tembleque en la espina dorsal del maestro...-aunque no estaba así por él...-vio la cara de circunstación de su "esposa"...-vale, tiene algo que ver, pero es que...-alargó su mano para enseñarle una cosa.

Ante este gesto Aoshi dio un paso más largo que el otro, para ver que le estaba enseñando a su protegida. Entrecerró su mirada. Y Hiko miro por encima de su hombro para saber el gran misterio. Y ahí, ante tanta intriga, Misao se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no podía ser cierto. Abrió un ojo para ver como Kamatari le enseñaba una foto de Makoto Shishio.

-¡¡Mira que guapo!!..-exclamó...-¡se la quite a Yumi y decidí quedarme con ella!...-comenzó a acunarla...-¡era tan maravilloso!

Todos menearon la cabeza con resignación y Kamatari seguía embelesada con esa foto, da igual el tiempo que pasará, era su amuleto y lo necesitaba, menos mal que había sido más lista y se la había pegado al pecho, por que seguro que Misao se la hubiera quitado.

Después de mucho tiempo de caminata, en donde gruñidos, suspiros de placer y demás ruidos con la boca se habían escuchado, llegaron al espléndido hogar de Seijuro Hiko. Justo en ese momento, el maestro de los maestros, se giró hacía sus visitas y con los brazos cruzados, les miro con rabia, consiguiendo que temblarán, incluso los pelos de Aoshi se levantaron.

-¿Y bien, de qué va está estúpida idea?..-preguntó toscamente...-¡no me toquéis las narices con vuestras tonterías, para eso está el inútil de mi discípulo, yo paso de todos vosotros!.

-Eres un ermitaño..-soltó Misao con las manos en la cadera...-hemos venido a que nos ayudes..¿no eres un Gran maestro?.

Seijuro Hiko sonrió ampliamente.

-Y lo soy...-dijo orgullosamente...-pero no quiero enseñar nada a una panda de tontos, sois como mi discípulo..

-¿Enserio?..-preguntó Kamatari ilusionada...-¿en qué nos parecemos a Kenshin?.

-En vuestra apariencia...-les señaló.

Tanto Misao como Kamatari se observaron detenidamente, no entendían nada de esa palabra.

Mientras que Aoshi emitió una sonrisa. La ninja se giró hacía su amado y...

-¿De qué se rie Aoshi-sama, usted lo sabe?.

Y asintió sonrientemente.

-¿Entonces...?...-puntualizó Kamatari.

Entrecerró su mirada al escuchar hablar al ex-juppongatana y una mirada retorcida sucumbió el semblante del Gran maestro. Si lo que había visto era cierto, podría aprovecharse de eso.

-Sois flacuchas, enclencles y tenéis menos peso que una mosca...-soltó el maestro...-¡es simple!

Los ojos de ambas mujeres se llenaron de lágrimas, se había metido con su constitución física.

-No te pases con Misao, Hiko...-habló Aoshi.

El maestro sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Por fin hablas, ya era hora!..-exclamó con una sonrisa...-pensé que te habían comida la lengua cierta persona.

Las mejillas del ninja se volvieron de un color rojizo, mientras que Misao se sorprendió por ese acto, no podía ser que su Aoshi estubiera con otra. En cambio Kamatari entrecerró su mirada al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga.

-¡Se acabó!..-alzó la voz Kamatari asombrando al personal..-¡basta de tonterías, quiero que me enseñes a ser un hombre, por que dentro de unos días vienen mis papis y ellos no saben que yo soy alguien evolucionado!.

-¿Evolucionado?...-repitió con curiosidad...-¡si tu eres un...!

-¡Soy una mujer!..-exclamó con defensa...-simplemente mi cuerpo es distinto, amo como una mujer y soy como ellas, fin de la historia.

Kamatari paso una mano por la mejilla de su "esposa", consiguiendo un gruñido a sus espaldas y una mirada bastante interesante del maestro.

-No estés triste Misao...-le susurro...-me gustas más cuando eres más feliz.

-Kamatari..-murmuró con un tono esperanzador...-es que...

La energía del ninja iba subiendo a grandes raudales y Hiko asentía a la escena. Esto le estaba gustando.

-Schhhh...-colocó un dedo en sus labios...-ya te he dicho que yo me encargaría de todo, déjalo en mis manos.

Y una sonrisa espléndida sucumbió el rostro de la joven, consiguiendo que los celos de Aoshi siguieran aumentando de intensidad.

-¿Solo es por tus padres?..-habló esta vez Hiko...-¿nada más?..-alzó una ceja con sarcasmo...-¿no tienes nada más en mente, qué yo sepa ahora?.

Tanto Misao como Aoshi miraron a Kamatari y está, se sorprendió por esa pregunta tan directa. Si no fuera tan lista como era, ya podía deducir que se había dado cuenta del comportamiento del ninja y aunque siempre había sido un joven bastante serio y frío (Aoshi). Ahora mismo estaba dejando ver sus sentimientos, aunque cierta persona no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Solo lo hago por mi y por una promesa que he echo..-le respondió...-sé lo mismo que tú sabes.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos de golpe la ninja...-¿habláis con algun código?.

-Perfecto Kamatari...-comentó Hiko...-en ese caso, eres bienvenida pero quiero que sepas que ese plan que tienes en mente me parece fantástico y yo voy a participar a cambio de formarte como un hombre.

-Me parece justo.

Hiko volvió a andar hacía su casa y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran, Misao estaba algo curiosa con esa actitud, había sido muy sencillo convencer a Hiko y la forma de lanzarse esos comentarios le había dejado con muchas dudas. En cambio Aoshi entrecerró más su mirada, al ver como Hiko le miraba de reojo y sonreía. Si no fuera perro viejo, podía pensar que Seijuro Hiko era alguien bondadoso, pero no era tonto y estaba convencido que aceptar a Kamatari como discípulo había tenido una con consecuencia. Y mentalmente deseó que él no fuera el premio.

-Jamás seré el peluche de Kamatari y mucho menos no quiero saber nada de sus tonterías...-murmuro seriamente.

Primero entro el Gran maestro, cerrando la puerta tras su paso y cerrandósela a sus "visitas", sonrió ante ese echo y se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, esperando ver a ese trío en el interior de su casa.

La ninja abrió de golpe la puerta con un humor de perros.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace?...-le gritó furiosa...-¡¡nos has cerrado la puerta en las narices!!..-le señalo con más rabia...-¡¡lo has echo a drede!!.

Pero Hiko no se inmutaba, sus ojos cerrados solo mostraban lo aburrido que estaba ahora mismo.

-¡¡Le estoy hablando a la pared!!..-exclamó con más ganas...-¡es increíble!.

-No te molestes Misao...-habló Aoshi, para alegría de la jovencita que se giró hacía él con los ojos llenos de purpurina, pero no fue la única mirada atenta...-lo ha echo por que le ha dado la gana, no debes gastar energía inútilmente.

Misao asintió a las dulces palabras de su adorado amado. Y Hiko volvió a cerrar los ojos con más alegría.

Cuando ya estaban todos dentro, el silencio volvió a sucumbirlos a todos y carraspeando, Kamatari tomó la palabra.

-¿Y bien, cuando empiezan las clases?..-insistió con ganas.

-Mamaña..-respondió con indiferencia...-ahora tengo hambre y quiero que me hagas la cena.

Una mirada mortal lanzó Kamatari a ese Adonis, pero..¿quién demonios se creía que era?.

-¡Machista!..-exclamó Misao furiosa, pero Aoshi negó con la cabeza...-¿pero es qué usted está favor?.

-No..-soltó..-pero es su discípulo y debe hacerle caso...-finalizó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡Es un abusón!..-exclamó Kamatari furiosa...-¡no puede obligarme a cocinar!

-Todos mis discípulos conocinan, tu no eres la excepción...-puntualizó.

Kamatari comenzó a llorar, esto era cruel. Ella solo cocinaba comida sana, era vegetariana que carnívora, ya que había descubierto que las frutas y verduras y demás cosas creadas por el campo eran más saludables para el cuerpo que toda esa grasa. Sus pucheros iban en aumento.

-Tranquila Kamatari yo te ayudo...-propuso Misao...-no voy a dejar a mi "esposo" sola ante el peligro.

-¡Oh que buena!...-cogió de las manos a su "esposa"..-eres magnífica.

Las mejillas de la jovencita ganaron más colores y entre esas sensaciones, ambas mujeres salieron a la calle, dejando solos a los hombres.

Seijuro Hiko alzó una ceja con humor y hablando directamente.

-Veo que te ha salido un duro competidor ¿no Shinomori?.

Aoshi no respondió, pero su mirada era lo suficientemente clara.

-Creo que se irá con Kamatari, es más atento que tú...-colocó una mano en su mentón...-además cuando le vuelva a recordar que es un verdadero hombre, no podrá resistir la tentación de tener a Misao con él.

Un tic abordaba la expresión del ninja.

-Ir a esa velocidad Shinomori no sienta bien a nadie..

-¿Y por eso estás solo verdad?..-le preguntó...-¿por eso eres un máldito ermitaño?...-se levantó de golpe...-¡¡métete en tus málditos asuntos y déjame tranquilo con los míos!!.

Seijuro Hiko sintió orgullo por su victoria.

-Tienes una boca muy sucia, normalmente es Saito quién habla así...-se levantó...-pero no te estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo, solo la verdad.

-A mi no me tienes que enseñar de nada...-comentó con rabia...-ya sé lo que tengo que hacer y no necesito los consejos de un viejo como tú.

¿Viejo? esa palabra hizo trizas el orgullo del Gran Maestro, él no era un viejo era un chavalín..al lado de todos esos pañales con espadas, él era el más poderoso. Más sabio y más guapo, su aspecto físico era increíble y su destreza con la espada era envidiable...entonces...¿qué rayos le estaba contando ese criajo?.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y Aoshi apretó su mandíbula, estaba cansado de todos los que se estaban metiendo en esa relación que tenía con su protegida, si él no se metía con la vida de nadie, que le dejaran tranquilo con la suya. ¡¿FÁCIL NO?!.

En lo único en lo cual podía estar a su nivel, era en su belleza. Eso mismo, el ninja era guapo pero...¡no tanto como él!.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! vemos como hay una pequeña riña entre Hiko y Aoshi...¿Se solucionará?¿Cúal es el verdadero motivo por el cúal Hiko ha aceptado enseñar a Kamatari a ser un hombre? jejejejejjeje.**

**Ante todo, siento el retraso he tenido la visita de una vieja amiga y he estado...MUY AUSENTE, así que no aparecia por aqui ni de casualidad, pero ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este alocado fic y pronto vendrán las actualizaciones de los demás, solo tiempo al tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a **

**Mi buena amiga ****Okashira Janet ****(Si eres el nª40, te gustan los números redondos ¿eh?jeje) ****Angeluz Yumi ****(la foto de Shishio lo he echo pensando en ti, hacía tiempo que no aparecia el nombre de Makoto jejeje) ****Epsi Shinomori ****(gracias por que te esté gustando la historia, me alegra saberlo) ****Aynatcristal ****(ya mismo veremos el método de Hiko para enseñar a Kamatari a ser un hombre de verdad) ****Ailiniel ****(se preocupa por su nietecita y como su "esposo" está como una cabra, no quiere que se le pegue a su flor de loto jejeje) ****hikaruhiwatari ****(pero aguantará todo lo que pueda, aunque su paciencia se le está agotando y eso que es tranquilo y pasota jejeje). ****Gabyhyatt**** (¿resolviéndolo o apoyando a Kamatari? por que parece que va a disfrutar más con todo esto de lo que pensaba jejeje).**

**nos vemos y saludos a todas, chao y hasta el próximo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10- Un noche movidita.**

La cena hacía bastante tiempo que estaba echa y de vez en cuando Kamatari se limpiaba las lágrimas, las cebollas eran muy malas. Seijuro Hiko estaba en el centro de la mesa, con los ojos entrecerrados y desviando su mirada a su nuevo alumno, no se fiaba mucho. Prefería mil veces la comida echa por su estúpido alumno pelirrojo que la nueva echa por el..."¿evolucionado?", alzó una ceja más alta que la otra...

-¿No estará envenenado verdad rarito?..-le preguntó con determinación...-por que no empezarías bien las clases.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló..-jamás he envenenado a nadie, si quería matarlo lo hacía de frente..-finalizó molesto por la poca confianza.

-Tranquilo Hiko yo le he ayudado...-apoyó Misao alegramente.

-¿Tú?..-le señaó..-¿Eres amiga íntima de la mapache?..-afirmó la comadreja..-¡¡paso!!..-apartó el plato con desgana, ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos...-¡no quiero nada que haya echo alguien cercano a la mapache, las cosas malas se pegan ¿no lo sabías?.

Misao apretó con fuerza sus puños y la puerta de la entrada se abrió, mostrando el frío en persona. Kamatari se abrazo a sí misma al momento que temblaba y viendo al ninja.

-Ella no es como la mapache que es una negada para la cocina..-explicó seriamente...-Misao cocina muy bien.

Los ojos de la ninja se llenaron de una purpurina increíble, se llevo las manos al pecho y...suspiró Kamatari.

-¡Ay que bonito!..-exclamó la ex-juppongatana

Misao abrió los ojos, ¡¡oye que eso debía decirlo ella!!, miró entrecerradamente a su "esposo" y le fusiló con la mirada. Kamatari carraspeó y cogiendo la comida..

-Ejem, se va a enfriar será mejor que comamos todos ¿no os parece?.

Obtuvo miradas llenas de rabia, de compañerismo y de ¿pacto?, Seijuro sonrió ante la defensa del ninja hacía su no novia oficial. Pero Aoshi no dijo nada y volvió a salir a la calle, no quería probar nada que hubiera echo ese esperpento. Misao le siguió fijamente y cogiendo un plato se fue corriendo a la salida, el duo se observaron detenidamente a los ojos, adivinando los pensamientos del otro, esperando a que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento y entonces...salieron corriendo a la ventana, para ver esa escena tan esperada y ansiosa por todos. Asomaron sus ojitos, respiraron y el vaho cubría los cristales y con la manga del gi, lo apartaban para que fuera más visible la escena..

-¡Que sepas que vas a tener que limpiarme los cristales!..-exclamó con orden Seijuro.

-¿Cómo?..-dijo Kamatari que se llevo las manos a la cintura...-¿pero qué clase de maestro eres?.

-¡Yo!..-sonrió tan fácilmente, que Kamatari sintió envidia por él, tenía la piel tan suave y elástica que no le hacía falta ponerse nada..-soy el maestro de los maestros y hay que saber hacer de todo en esta vida, si no, se pierde, aunque alguien como yo es incapaz de perder, no me llegáis ni a la suela de la sandalia..

-Engreido...-murmuro con morros...-que EGO más grande.

Mientras tanto y siendo observados, Aoshi estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol y pensaba que toda esta maldita misión era una gran pérdida de tiempo, por una parte Misao no le hacía caso por culpa de Kamatari que tenía toda su atención. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, maldito ser descerebrado, desde que había llegado a su vida se le había enegrecido todo, ahora el centro de atención era la transformación a un hombre.

Vio como una sombra se acercaba y alzando su vista se fijo como Misao le sonreía y llevaba un plato con ella, se sorprendió y hasta pensó que era una broma, pero la voz de la joven le demostró que estaba siendo real.

-¿Quiere un poco Aoshi-sama?.

El ninja entrecerró su mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-No quiero nada echo por Kamatari.

Misao sonrió ampliamente.

-No ha echo toda la cena ella, realmente todo el trabajo es mío..-le extendió el plato..-¿no quiere un poquito?, por favor.

Tragó saliva y cogiendo el plato, comenzó a comer bajo la atenta mirada de la joven que se sentó delante suya con la mirada embelesada. Suspiró de alegría y estaba maravillada, ante ella estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. La mirada de Hiko estaba cargada de complicidad, le había gustado mucho ese momento tan tierno. Y Kamatari comenzó a soplarse la nariz, era maravilloso todo eso, siempre había sido muy sensiblona con las escenas románticas y esta no tenía desperdicio, bueno...cuando no quería saber nada de la comida por que ella había puesto su pequeño grano de arenita o mejor dicho, de verduras. Se había molestado un poco.

Sola había algo de verduras y todo lo demás era carne roja. ¡Carnívoros! pensó la ex-juppongatana.

La cena pasó con mucha normalidad, aunque Aoshi en ningun momento cenó con ellos, solo Misao salía a darle algo.

-Parece el perro de la casa...-dijo con humor Hiko, consiguiendo que Misao sacará sus kunais...-¡si es la verdad, nosotros aquí y él fuera, encima le llevas las "sobras"!..-hizo el movimiento...-además...-movió la ensalada...-hay mucho verde Kamatari, ¿no tendrás complejo de vaca?.

-No me sea titismiquis que a cierta edad...-comentó con rabia Kamatari...-usted es mayor y aunque exteriormente se conserva muy bien...tal vez por dentro no tanto.

Ahora si que se ofendió nuestro maestro. La ninja tubo que ponerse en medio para que la conversación no se llevará a las manos.

Por fin la cena finalizó, para alegría de algunos. Y el sueño estaba atacándolos por completo. Seijuro Hiko se levantó y abriendo una puerta les miró, que por aquel entonces Aoshi ya estaba dentro.

-Mañana será un día muy duro Kamatari, así que te conviene descansar y no hacer tonterías ¿entiendes?...-advirtió..-no metas el dedo en la yaga.

El ninja curvó sus labios y gruñó, dio unos pasos y se acercó más a su protegida.

-No pienso hacer nada...-bostezó..-tengo mucho sueño, aunque...-levantó un dedo al aire...-ahora vengo, voy un momento a fuera...-les dio la espalda y abrió la puerta de la entrada, se giro hacía sus amigos y guiñándole un ojo a su "esposa"..-pórtate bien Misao, no hagas nada que yo no haría y más estando tan bien acompañada ¿eh guapetona?.

Y la cerró ante la cara colorada de Misao, la rabia de Aoshi y las carcajadas de Seijuro que también había entrado en su habitación. Ahora la sala estaba vacia de personas, salvo la de ellos dos. El corazón de Misao latía con fuerza, notaba como deseaba salirse de su pecho e irse corriendo, mientras que Aoshi miraba por ambos lados, algo no funcionaba nada bien y eso le estaba recarcomiendo por dentro..

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y la joven pegó un brinco hasta abrazarse a su amado. Allí entre la oscuridad de la noche estaba Kamatari con la cara llena de barro.

-¿Pero qué haces imbécil?..-gruñó con fuerza Aoshi...-¡¡quitate eso de la cara!!

-¡Que susto Kamatari!..-dijo Misao con tranquilidad, pero sin alejarse del agarre a su ninja.

-¡No!..-se cruzó de brazos...-aunque durante unos días sea un bárbaro como vosotros, debo seguir cuidándome y el barro viene muy bien para el cutis.

-¡Pero que chorradas dices!..-exclamó Aoshi..

-Es la verdad..-dijo Kamatari con morritos...-te quita los puntos negros, te deja la piel suave y encima brilla mucho..

El ninja sacó su kodachi de su funda y haciendo una raya en el suelo, le apuntó directo al corazón.

-No se te ocurre pasar más allá de esta raya Kamatari, por que si lo haces, no vives para el siguiente día...-amenazó con rabia.

-Aoshi no va a pasar nada...-dijo Misao...-solo vamos a dormir.

Algunas gotas de barro que había en la cara de Kamatari se estaban resbalando y caían al suelo.

Aoshi bufó

-De eso puedo estar seguro viniendo de ti, pero no del tonto de ahí con la cara de barro..-clavó su espada en el suelo...-te estaré vigilando Kamatari, no tengo intenciones de pegar ojo.

-Que desconfiado...-murmuro, se tumbó en el suelo y..-¡no vale, vosotros sois dos y os podéis dar calor, y yo aquí muriéndome de frío!.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Misao se tapó el rostro hasta el cabello, deseando que su Aoshi no le viera la cara tan colorada que tenía. Y tal como dijo el cubo de hielo, en ningun momento pegó ojo, su mirada estaba fija en el cuerpo durmiente de Kamatari, le estaba haciendo agujeros fijos en la carne de ese ser y disfruta imaginándose las torturas que podía llevarse de su parte, que pena que su época de torturas hubiera pasado a otra vida.

Y al igual que el joven frío, Kamatari tampoco pudo pegar ojo y por dos motivos muy claros:

1º - La mirada asesina del ninja estaba tan metida en su cuerpo, que notaba como miles de cuchillas se le clavaba sin descanso, le estaba torturando mentalmente.

2º - Para evitar los pensamientos de torturas que estaban rondando en su cabeza, había sacado la foto de su Makoto Shishio y la observaba sin descanso, viendo esa mirada tan cruel, esa sonrisa tan maliciosa, esos músculos que se le marcaban por las vendas y esa poses de orgullo...¡dios se estaba excitando demasiado!!!.

La noche paso tranquilita, sin ningun conflicto por parte de los dos jóvenes. Y a la mañana siguiente, la puerta de la habitación de Hiko se abrió, el maestro salió tranquilante, se detuvo enfrente del la ex-jupponganta, meneó la cabeza con negación al verla completamente de barro seco y decidió despertarlo. ¿Cómo? golpeando el estómago de Kamatari.

-¡¡DESPIERTA GÁNDUL!!..-gritó con poderío..-¡¡A ENTRENAR!!

Kamatari se retorció de dolor y miles de gotitas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Misao fue en su rescate y masajéando la parte adolorida.

-¡Que burro!..-exclamó enfadada...-es un guarro.

-Mi barriguita, con lo bien que estaba plana y ahora voy a tener un moratón enorme..-se quejo..-hubiera preferido un cubo de agua, no un ataque a traición.

Aoshi se retiró de la sala con una enorme sonrisa, eso le había gustado mucho.

Y en la calle vio a Hiko con un palo enorme, se extrañó por ese objeto, no le hacía gracia que maltratará a Kamatari, aunque no le cayera bien y no entendía la razón, no se merecía eso. El maestro siguió serio, esperando ver a su nuevo discípulo y al cabo de un rato apareció con una mano en la barriga y era ayudado por Misao. Aoshi curvó sus labios nuevamente...¡ójala machacará a Kamatari con ese palo!. pensó maliciosamente.

La ex-juppongatana alzó su mirada con pena hacía su nuevo maestro, pero este no se inmutó, le miró tristemente, pero no obtuvo los resultados esperados y Misao nuevamente avanzó con rabia hacía ese guarro. El barro en la cara se había agrietado.

-¡Menudo maestro es, no se puede maltratar a la gente!..-exclamó furiosa...-¡¡no me extraña que Kenshin no quiera saber nada de ti!!

-Eso no lo parece cuando viene directo a mí para abrazarme...-su piel se erizó al recordar esas escenas...-bueno, dejemos ese rollo, además comadreja no es asunto tuyo lo que haga..

Aoshi estiró la kodachi justo enfrente de la mirada de Hiko.

-Tiene un nombre Seijuro y no ese dichoso ápodo, ¿lo recuerdas o necesitas resfrescar la memoria?..-sentenció rudamente.

-Me acuerdo del nombre..-dijo pausadamente...-pero la chica solo reacciona cuando se le llama así o en tal caso, reaccionas tú..

El silencio sucumbió al lugar y el ninja no tenía intenciones de quitar la kodachi de la vista de ese maestro. Hiko la apartó y tirándole el palo a Kamatari.

-Preparate para la táctica del palo Kamatari...-sonrió malígnamente...-por que es muy divertida, a menos para nosotros, para tí será incómodo...

El asombro apareció en el rostro de todos..¿qué era esa técnica del palo?. se miraron los unos a los otros, intentando ver algo pero la ignorancia por esa táctica se quedaba reflejado en sus rostros.

En cambio Hiko soltó grandes carcajadas...

**Continuará...**

**Holas!!! vaya con todo...¿qué será la técnica del palo?.**

**En el próximo capítulo empezarán las clases de transformación..¿cómo le irá todo?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a Gabyhyatt, icegirl06,ybelawen, ailiniel de ithilien, angeluz yumi, okashira janet y misao91 por sus ánimos y por que les siga gustando el fic. gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - La táctica del palo**

El viento de la mañana pasó rápidamente por todos ellos, consiguiendo que su atención solo se centrará en el palo de madera que Kamatari había cogido. Lo miro con mucha extrañeza, desvió su mirada a su "esposa" pero está encogía lo hombros. Curvó sus labios, ahora no era de gran ayuda..¿quién podría ayudarlo?. Se metió la mano dentro de su Gi y extrajó su amuleto. La foto de Makoto Shishio.

-¿Qué debo hacer amor mío?...-preguntó.

-¿Pero cuantas cosas tienes ahí dentro?..-le preguntó Misao sorprendida...-¡pareces un baúl con piernas!.

Hiko y Aoshi se miraron de reojo y suspiraron.

-Habla con una foto..-murmuro Seijuro..-esta loca.

-Mejor dicho, habla con un muerto..eso es peor..-finalizó Aoshi.

-Entiendo...-dijo afirmativamente...-te comprendo..-asentía a la foto...-tienes razón..-volvía a mover la cabeza con alegría.

Ahora si que se miraron con cierto terror, ¡¡Kamatari hablaba con los muertos!!, peor aún, con una foto robada de Makoto Shishio. Seijuro chocó sus manos y la ex-juppongatana pegó un brinco del susto.

-¡Me has asustado Seijuro!..-exclamó con el cuerpo tembloroso.

-¡Déjate de tonterías de ultratumba y ponte el maldito palo!..-exclamó con orden.

Aoshi le miro con curiosidad.

-Detrás de la espalda..-murmuro pausadamente.

-¿Por el...?..-preguntó con Aoshi con el rostro azulado.

-¡Que guarro eres Seijuro!..-exclamó sonrojada la ninja.

Seijuro sonrió con amplitud, no iban a dar clases de...bueno, esas clases no se iban a dar por que nadie debía enseñar a nadie a ser "evolucionado", eso se nace y es lo más normal, al menos eso pensaba él, la sociedad de Japón estaba chafada a la antigua.

-¡No seáis burros!..-exclamó con alegría.

Se fue hacía su púpilo y cogiéndole el palo lo alzó. Kamatari se tapó la cabeza como evitando un golpe.

-Si no te voy a pegar...-dijo extrañado.

-Deberías pegarle..-murmuro Aoshi con rabia.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, alzando sus ojos y contemplando lo que el viento se había llevado. El ninja carraspeó.

-¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?..-preguntó asombrado.

-Si, Aoshi-sama...-respondió la comadreja que se acercó a él...-¿quiere qué le peguen a Kamatari?, ¿por qué?.

Pero Aoshi se mordió los labios. Dirigió su mirada a esos dos, para comprobar como Seijuro y Kamatari lo miraba con mucha atención. Su rostro se sonrojó.

-Una victoria..-susurro Kamatari.

-Pronto caerá...-finalizó Seijuro.

El ninja gruñó y se fue hacía el árbol para sentarse y alejarse de esos dos. Mientras que Misao seguía con la intriga de esa proposición, se giró para ver como Hiko y su "esposo" estaban mirando a un pájaro imaginario y estaban silbando. Entrecerró su mirada.

Seijuro carraspeó y cogiendo nuevamente el palo.

-Kamatari basta de tonterías...-dijo con seriedad..-ahora te pones de espaldas a mi...-propuso.

La ex-jupponganta alzó una ceja con desconfianza.

-Tranquila, nada va a pasarte ¿lo entiendes?.

-De ti no puedo estar segura, seguro que me vas a golpear para que esté inconsciente...

Hiko bufó ante la imaginación de la ex-juppongatana, aunque era una buena solución y así se la quitaría de en medio. Vio como de reojo el ninja asentía ante las palabras formuladas por ella y como Misao se acercaba.

-¡Que no te voy a hacer nada!..-exclamó.

Kamatari asintió no muy convencida y le dio la espalda, cerró los ojos esperando el desenlace final y notó, como alguien le abría el gi, ¿le estaba metiendo mano?, su corazón bombeó con mucha fuerza y se sonrojó, ¡pero que atrevido que es!, la baba comenzó a salir de sus labios, pero seguía notando como algo se resbalaba por su espalda..¿podría ser él, su príncipe azul?. Cogió del interior de su Gi la lista de los hombretones y miro la posición nª6, ya estaba adjudicada, observó de reojo al maestro y...

-Será suya..-murmuró felizmente.

-¿Qué dices Kamatari?..-preguntó Misao curiosa.

-Nada cariño..-le guiñó el ojo.

Cuando finalmente dejó de sentir eso que le resbalaba por la espalda, escuchó la profunda voz de Seijuro.

-¡Ala muchacho, ya estás!..-exclamó mordiéndose las ganas de reir.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos Kamatari.

Y se giro para que todos abrieron los ojos de golpe, a eso me refiero Aoshi y Misao, la pobre "mujer" parecía un espantapájaros enganchada a ese palo mohoso. Mientras que la sonrisa de Seijuro Hiko se hizo tan notoria, que los rayos solares penetraban en sus dientes y deslumbraban a todos.

-¡Esta es...!..-señalo Misao incrédula.

-La famosa técnica del palo..-finalizó Aoshi...-¡vaya chorrada!

-¡¡SOY UN ESPANTAPÁJAROS!!..-gritó con desesperación...-¿pero qué me ha echo?.

Seijuro encogió los hombros, se dio la vuelta y...

-Esta técnica te ayudará a estar siempre recto, además tienes que ver como andan los hombres y aprenderás...-se detuvo..-es muy fácil, aunque alguien como tú si le parezca difícil.

-¿Y se acabo las clases?..-preguntó Misao.

-No...-respondió...-¿cúando vienen tus papis?.

-Pasado mañana...-dijo con cara de pena...-¿por qué?.

El maestro se puso a pensar, miro el cielo y restregó su mano por su barbilla, algo se estaba cociendo en su mente.

-Mañanaa sobre está hora te quiero ver aquí y haremos los últimos retoques..-nuevamente les dio la espalda...-¡ahora marcharos de mi casa!.

Y entro en el interior de su casa para cerrarles la puerta. Nuevamente el viento paso por su alrededor, se miraban los unos a los otros y miles de lagrimotones surcaban las mejillas de Kamatari, era un asqueroso de maestro, no servía para nada. Extrajó nuevamente su lista y miró el número 6, a partir de ahora jamás estaría en estos puestos, él ya no pertenecía a su lista de hombretones. Misao apoyó una mano en su hombro y...

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa Kam...-dijo pausadamente..-allí practicarás con ese palo.

-La gente se reirá de mí, mi piel se raspará y luego las cremas de almendras no me servirán..-comentó con pena..-soy un monstruo.

-No digas eso...-dijo Misao triste...-eres una bellísima persona..-la abrazo con fuerza.

Kamatari le correspondió a ese abrazo y en unos segundos, notó como era quitada de su abrazo, alzó su rostro para ver como Aoshi la había agarrado del brazo y la había alejado de ella.

-Te lo dije Kamatari...-recordó..-nada de acercarse a ella.

-¡Aoshi-sama, está triste!..-exclamó furiosa.

La ex- juppongatana observó fijamente a la ninja y recuperando la compostura, lo encaró. Tragó saliva y sus piernas cubiertas por pantalones estaban temblando.

-Y recuerda lo que te dije antes de ver a Seijuro Hiko..-le recordó...-ya sabes lo que voy a hacer.

El ninja lo agarró por la solapa del gi con fuerza, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Kamatari, su mirada estaba llena de rabia y furia. Ójala pudiera matarlo con la mirada, pero eso no lo podía hacer, solo conseguía ver el miedo de sus adversarios cuando le miraba de esa forma.

-Te mataré Kamatari, te lo prometo que lo haré..

-Y yo te prometo que me haré con ella..

Misao se alejó del agarre del ninja y colocándose en medio, los separó, debía calmarlos, no sabía de que estaban hablando pero tenía que ser bastante importante para que Aoshi hablará de esa forma, ójala fuera de ella, que equivocada estaba.

-Se acabo...-dijo con temblor...-dejar de jugar a los gallitos, debemos volver al Aoiya y preparar todo.

Pero ninguno hacía el esfuerzo por moverse, Kamatari por que estaba temblando y por el agarre de Aoshi y el ninja por que deseaba desenvainar su Kodachi y asestarle y corte bien profundo en el cuello, pero Misao estaba en medio y no podía lastimarla.

La ventana del hogar de Hiko se abrió y mostrando su rostro.

-No quiero sangre en mi casa que luego me lo váis a limpiar...-dijo con rabia...-esto no es un ring, así que salir de mi propiedad si no queréis que me enfrente a vosotros y os destroce como si fueráis papel.

Aoshi relajó su agarre y emprendió la marcha, mientras Kamatari se sobaba el cuello, seguro que le había dejado muchos cardenales. Con lo suave y limpia que tiene la piel.

Durante el trayecto al Aoiya, estuvo marcado por unos cuantos imprevistos. De vez en cuando Kamatari se enganchaba con alguna rama o se llevaba hojas, y todo por ese palo que no se lo podía quitar. Aunque había que ser honesto, estaba andando como un hombre aunque también como un pato mareado. En ambos casos, la táctica daba resultado.

Después de la caminata, vieron las puertas del Aoiya y Misao le cogió de la mano.

-Ahora arreglaremos el cuarto donde vas a dormir, muy cerca del mío..-explicó con alegría.

-¡Que bien!..-exclamó con fingida alegría.

-¡NO!..-gritó Aoshi.

Las miradas del ninja sobre Kamatari la estaba taladradando.

-¿Entonces dónde?..-se llevó ambas manos en la cintura...-¿dónde va a dormir Kamatari?.

Aoshi relajó su mirada al observarla, aunque tuviera que maldecirse por pensar en una única posibilidad...lo haría, con tal de salvar a Misao de ese guarro y...tal vez se lo podría cargar mientras dormía. Una muerte rápida y sin que sufriera.

-Dormirá conmigo..-soltó.

-¿Qué?..-gritó Misao.

El ninja avanzó dejando la sorpresa de las dos.

-¿Cómo?...-siguió Kamatari, sus ojos se llenaron de purpurina y se llevó ambas manos a los labios...-dormiré con Shinomori, los dos solitos, en un solo cuarto donde hay muchos roces y tal vez..solo tal vez...

-¡Ni hablar!..-se expresó Misao al cogerle de la oreja a Kamatari...-ni se te ocurra hacer nada de eso Kamatari, ya lo sabes¿verdad?...-sacó una kunai..-por que en ese caso te mataré yo a tí, Aoshi es mío.

-Aqui todos me quieren matar y no les he echo nada...-bufó con desgana.

La comadreja se giró para ver alejarse a su amado y suspiró con pena, ójala ella pudiera dormir con él. Kamatari le siguió con la mirada y su rostro se relajó, todo esto lo estaba haciendo por Misao, ella se lo merecía, aunque ahora dudaba mucho que Aoshi también se lo mereciera. Pero ella no era cúpido, ójala alguien más adecuado para Misao viniera y la hiciera más feliz que el hombre de hielo, pero el corazón de su "esposa" había elegido a ese hombre.

Comenzó a moverse con el palo a cuestas y de pronto se detuvo, giró sus talones y...

-¡¡SOUJIRO!!..-gritó con alegría Kamatari.

-¡Kamatari¿qué haces con eso?!..-preguntó curioso Sou.

Tanto Misao como Aoshi se detuvieron para mirar como ese joven de sonrisa triste estaba siendo arrollado por la "espantapájaros" humana. Kamatari lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que recibió un palazo de la emoción de su amiga. Y miles de estrellitas surcaban por la cabeza del joven visitante.

Misao se acercó con la misma emoción que su amiga y Aoshi se detuvo observando la escena.

-¿Y este qué pinta aquí?.

Las cortinas de la ventana del Aoiya se cerraron y alguien resbaló por la pared hasta caer al suelo..

-Creo que el asunto se va a complicar más...

**Continuará.**

**Holas! he vuelto...**

**Soijuro Seta ha venido al Aoiya...¿por qué?, además Kamatari está muy feliz por dos cosas, la primera dormirá en la misma habitación que Aoshi y la segunda su amigo está aqui, de esta forma no se sentirá muy sola. ¿Funcionará la táctica de Seijuro?.**

**muchas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos. saludos y abrazos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - Un nuevo integrante al equipo.**

Cuando Soujio recuperó el aire y tomó poder de su cuerpo, sonrió ampliamente como siempre hacía a los presentes y clavándole su mirada a Misao.

-Hola Misao-chan...-le dijo cortésmente.

La ninja se sonrojó ante esas palabras tan dulces, consiguiendo que nuevamente Aoshi entrecerrá sus ojos, otro que estaba tratando a su protegida con mucha...familiaridad. Dio un paso y se plantó enfrente del joven.

-Hola Shinomori -san...-le dijo con el mismo tono.

Algo de envidia le paso por su cuerpo, a él lo llamaban por su apellido pero a Misao, desvió su mirada a su protegida que le sonreía, le decían por su nombre, es cierto que había que ser educado con él pero eso le molesto un poco. Se cruzó de brazos y...

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?...-preguntó Aoshi.

Soujiro carraspeó con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos, notó como su mano era sujetada por Kamatari.

-He recibido una carta de...-extrajó el papel...-Okina.

-¿Okina?..-repitió Misao...-¿De mi abuelo, por qué?.

Pero el joven se encogió de hombros, había recibido esa carta para que viniera a hacerles una visita ya que estaban en problemas.

-Entonces...-habló Kamatari que se llevo las manos al pecho...-Okina ha deseado juntarme con uno de mis niños...-comenzó a bailar y todos empezaron a esquivar el palo que tenía detrás, corrían el riesgo de recibir un palazo...-¡ay que feliz soy!.

Aoshi cogió la carta de las manos de Soujiro y comenzó a andar hacía su hogar, esto lo iba a solucionar ahora. El trío lo observó y le siguieron, aunque el joven Seta no consiguió quitarse la mano de su amigo. Shinomori abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con Okina que estaba observando por la ventana y había comenzado a temblar.

-¿Qué es esto?...-le tiro la carta con rabia...-¿qué pretendes?.

Misao llegó antes y abrazó a su abuelo, mientras le miraba con dolor a su amado.

-No le hables así Aoshi-sama...-dijo con pena...-seguro que lo ha echo por una buena causa.

Kamatari y Soujiro llegaron para observar esa escena, iba a saltar Seta para defender al anciano, cuando la ex-juppongatanna se adelantó y le negó con la cabeza.

-Lo he echo para que tengáis ayuda..-observó a su nueva visita...-así no tendréis tantos problemas.

-¿Ayuda en qué?...-preguntó más confuso Soujiro.

Aoshi se giró y señalando al "nuevo hombre".

-¿No te has dado cuenta del nuevo aspecto de Kamatari?..

El joven observó a su amiga y curvó sus labios.

-¿Qué haces disfrazado de hombre Kamatari?..-le preguntó educadamente...-siempre te ha gustado ir vestida de mujer, ya que eres una de ellas.

-Bueno...-se separo del agarre de Seta y juguetando con sus dedos..-tengo que vestirme de hombre por mis papis.

Soujiro alzó una ceja con curiosidad, no entendía nada y con mucha paciencia, saltó Misao y se lo explicó todo. Cuando compredió todo suspiró con resignación, dirigió su mirada a su ex-compañera y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Cuenta conmigo Kamatari, sería un placer ayudarte...

-¿Enserio lo crees?..-sus ojos se llenaron de purpurina...-que bueno eres.

El joven Seta se sonrojó y Misao le cogió de las manos.

-Que bueno contar con ayuda positiva Soujiro...-le guiñó el ojo..-eres un buen amigo.

Soujiro se sonrojó más y agachó la cabeza. Aoshi observó la escena y más pánico le estaba entrando, parecía que iba a luchar contra dos por Misao, apretó con fuerza sus dientes y observó fijamente al nuevo inquilino. En cambio Okina sonrió con maldad y se frotó las manos, a ver si de una vez se decidía a dar el paso.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente y en el porche estaban Misao con Soujiro ayudando a Kamatari a comportarse como un hombre, el joven Seta le hacía la demostración de como aparentar ser uno de ellos y siempre cogía a la ninja como pareja.

-Para besar la mano de una joven Kamatari, debes hacerlo con delicadeza..-explicó Soujiro..-fíjate bien...-cogió la mano de la ninja y la acercó pausadamente a sus labios y depositó un tierno beso en ella.

El corazón de Misao se aceleró con más ritmo que antes y sus mejillas estaban ganando más color, mientras que Kamatari prestaba atención a todo y asentía. Pero en un rincón, más alejado siempre estaban ese par de ojos fríos observándolo todo y gruñendo a cada paso que daban.

-¿Lo ves que fácil?..-le preguntó tiernamente.

-Eres un maestro...-soltó Kamatari...-deberías enseñarme otras cositas más importantes..¿no?..-le guiñó el ojo y Seta se sonrojó, siempre sería la misma.

-Uhhhh ¿Cómo sabes tanto?..-preguntó Misao al masajearse la mano.

En esta ocasión el joven le miro a ella y ampliando más su sonrisa.

-En la vida hay que aprender muchas cosas Misao...-le apartó un cabello de su rostro...-hasta ser cuidadoso con una dama.

Tanto Misao como Kamatari suspiraron de placer por las últimas palabras de su buen amigo. ¡ayyy!, sus ojos quedaron embelesados con la presencia del siempre encantador Soujiro Sera. La hora de la comida no había sido muy tranquila para el jovencito, ya que había comenzado a responder a todas las preguntas que sus amigos le estaban haciendo y que no dejaban que comiera tranquilo, pero él era tan educado que no se quejaba.

-¿Qué has visto?, ¿has conocido a alguien?...-fueron las preguntas de Kamatari...-¿hay alguien en tu vida?.

Y ante tales preguntas tan íntimas solo respondía con un NO y sacaba otro tema. No había tenido tiempo para las relaciones de pareja. En cambio Aoshi sorbía su sopa con desgana, produciendo ruido y ejecutando con su mirada a sus dos visitas, viendo con que confianza trataban a Misao e intentando verificar que Seta siempre ha sido educado y no se sobrepasaría con su protegida y hasta ahí se podía fiar un poco del joven, pero...del que no se fiaba era de Kamatari, la ex-jupponganta más rara era la sospechosa principal.

Y la noche cayó el Kyoto y cuando Kamatari iba a entrar en el cuarto de Misao, la kodachi del ninja le cortó el paso.

-Recuérdalo Kamatari que dormirás conmigo...-le recordó...-te ataré si con eso puede evitar que ataques a Misao por la noche.

-¿Y no tienes miedo por ti?..-le preguntó juguetonamente.

Aoshi la cogió de la manga y comenzó a arrastrarla hacía su habitación, en el transcurso del camino se encontraron con Soujiro que observó la escena un tanto sorprendido y curioso.

-¿Qué hace con ella?.

-No es asunto tuyo..-le respondió fríamente.

-Esta noche vamos a hacer cositas increíbles...-dijo con alegría Kamatari.

Aoshi y Soujiro negaron con la cabeza las ocurrencias de su amigo. Ambos alzaron unas cejas y encogieron los hombros, no había manera de cambiarla, siempre sería igual. El ninja abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él, ocasionando un ruido ensorcedor en el pasillo, por instinto el joven Seta cerró los ojos y sintió pena por su amigo, siguió andando para ver a Misao que entraba en su habitación.

-Misao-chan, ¿cúal es mi habitación? aunque espero no ser una molestia.

-¿Tú?..-se llevó ambas manos a su cintura...-jamás serías una molestia y es la de al lado de mi cuarto, que duermas bien.

Seta vio la puerta de su habitación y con una inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió a su cuarto, pero la mano de Misao le detuvo.

-¿Dónde está Kamatari?

-Ella está...-se mordió los labios...-con Shinomori, por lo poco que he visto no le gusta nada Kamatari...-se llevó una mano a su mentón...-no lo entiendo, es muy graciosa, antiguamente me lo pasaba genial con ella...tiene cada ocurrencia..-finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...-susurro con pena...-creo que no le gusta por que Kamatari se me acerca mucho..

Soijuro alzó una ceja con humor y avanzando un paso, alzó el rostro de la jovencita y mirándole tiernamente, le esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-No veo nada malo en eso, si Kamatari hace eso es por que le caes muy bien y te tiene mucho cariño..-depositó un beso en su mejilla ante la sorpresa de ella.

Aunque nadie lo notará, un corazón se volvía a resquebrajar, se llevo su mano al pecho y observó fijamente la escena, con dolor y...¿RABIA?, ese joven tan educado se había atrevido a..., sus ojos se nublaron y notó como una mano se depositaba en su hombro.

-¡Uy te ha salido otro duro competidor Shinomori!..-exclamó Kamatari...-somos tres por la mano de Misao...-finalizó con una sonrisa maligna...-¿qué vas a hacer?.

Shinomori se giro hacía su "compañero" de cuarto, y apartó con asco su mano para entrar en el interior de su habitación, mientras que la ex-jupponganata aplaudió silenciosamente, le gustaba mucho Soijuro y aunque tenía mucha envidia por ese beso...¡ójala fuera ella la afortunada!, admiró el coraje del chaval.

Mientras tanto Seta se alejó un paso de ella...

-Pero también debes entender a Shinomori, eres su protegida y jamás permitirá que nadie te haga daño...-le guiñó un ojo...-además, él te gusta mucho ¿verdad?.

Misao se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-¿Se me nota?..

-Si..-dijo sinceramente...-aunque no entiendo por que él no se ha dado cuenta, ¿sospechoso no?.

-No le gusto...-suspiró con melancolia.

-Yo diría que no...-observó el techo, sin ver la iluminación de la mirada de la jovencita..-aunque tal vez él no se ha dado cuenta de esos sentimientos, si se consigue pinchar en el lugar indicado, se puede ver lo celoso que se pone.

Nuevamente la esperanza volvía a reinar en el corazón de la ninja, su amigo le estaba tendiendo la mano de ese sentimiento.

-Entonces...-le cogió de las manos con alegría...-¡¡ayúdame a ponerle celoso!!

-¿Qué?...-dio un paso con terror...-¿Quieres qué me mate?¡él no es Himura!.

-Yo te protegeré...-soltó seriamente...-¿por favor, ayúdame a ayudarlo a encontrar mi corazón?.

Soijuro la observó fijamente, sus ojos se estaban llenando de meláncolia y suspirando con resignación, asintió firmemente y recibió un enorme abrazo de la joven como gratitud. Cuando se quedo solo...

-Tendría que aprender a decir no..

**Continuará...**

**Holas! siento el retraso pero...¡las mudanzas y la falta de internet en la nueva casa, me produce eso! menos mal que de vez en cuando me puedo escapar y actualizar parte del fic. Así que siento mucho la tardanza, nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Soijuro va a ayudar a Misao a poner celoso a Aoshi, y Kamatari parece que va aprendiendo más cosas del mundo de los hombres...¿cómo resultará todo?.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13- Empenzando el juego a tres bandas**

La noche aún residía en Kyoto y Aoshi estaba sentado en el ventanal de su cuarto mirando el cielo estrellado, aquel tan frío como su propio corazón, o al menos antes, la escena que había visto nuevamente le había destrozado, aunque había sido un beso casto, seguía siendo uno y encima se lo habían dado a su protegida, pero lo que más rabia le daba no era eso, si no, que ella parecía que disfrutaba. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y gruñó con dolor, eso le había echo daño y aunque no entendía la verdadera razón, lo achacaba a que debía velar por su seguridad.

Ante estos pensamientos se tranquilizó y suspiró melancólicamente, a quién intentaba engañar, últimamente sentía algo distinto y aunque sabía que era, sentía miedo de equivocarse y dar ese paso tan esperado. Agachó su rostro y su mirada fría dió paso a una cálida.

-No sé que hacer..-susurro.

Kamatari apoyó su cabeza en su mano y continuó observándolo, parecía que estaba dando resultado pero aunque estaba orgullosa de haber empezado a jugar a eso, ahora se arrepentía. Meneó la cabeza, debía dejar que el joven pensará tan tristemente, así que con paso decidido comenzó a gatear y acercándose al ninja, lo abrazó.

-¡Oh pobre Aoshi mío, ¿qué te sucede?!..-le preguntó al rozar su mejilla con la de él.

El corazón del ninja se detuvo y tragó saliva, no la había notado y eso le había echo enfurecer por una parte, se levantó del ventanal y empujándola..

-¡Aparta!..-le gritó furiosamente...-¡¡no me vuelvas a tocar!!

-¿Por qué?..-se masajeó la zona golpeada...-solo intento consolarte..

-¿Tú a mí?..-preguntó con un eje de irónica...-no la necesito...-avanzó hasta ella y cogiéndola del gi...-jamás quedré nada tuyo, no me gustas nada.

Y nuevamente la empujó y se dirigió a la estantería, notaba como la mirada de Kamatari se le clavaba en la espalda, pero eso no debía afectarle mucho. En cambio la joven ex-juppongatana, ahora se daba cuenta de algo.. Aoshi Shinomori estaba enamorado de Misao, solo que aún no se atrevía a dar el paso, su mirada se entristeció, le daba mucha pena y aunque desde el principio el ninja la trataba muy mal, seguro que era el producto de sentirse invadido en su campo.

-Tan fuerte en algunas cosas y tan débil en otras..-murmuro con algo de humor.

La mirada de Kamatari se concentró en algo que había en las manos del joven, y este se acercaba a su compañera de habitación, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, la mujer alzó su mirada a la dura del ninja y este, por primera vez, emitió una sonrisa maligna..

-¡Uy que sonrisa más mala!..-exclamó con terror.

-Ahora verás por qué..-sentenció con dureza, alzó hasta la vista de Kamatari lo que llevaba en la mano y su compañera tembló...-una cuerda.

-¿Una cuerda?..-preguntó con duda...-¿te gusta el sadomasiquismo?..

-No..-comentó suavemente..-es para ti.

-¿Para mí?...-se señaló con más intriga que antes...-¿un regalo?..-vio la negación del ninja..-¿entonces...?

Con un rápido movimiento, se abalanzó sobre ella y la ató con fuerza, la arrastró hasta su futon y la tapó en plan rollito de primavera y para que no le dolieran los oidos también le tapó la boca con un trapo. Ella se movía como un gusano en un anzuelo, así que incluyendo el palo de la técnica de Seijuro Hiko se lo ató a la espalda, para que no se le olvidará la recta para andar como un hombre.

Aoshi se sacudía las manos con alegría, había disfrutado mucho y ahora podría descansar sin correr peligro alguno por la noche, se tumbó en su futon y mirando a su obra de arte, emitió una agradable sonrisa y el sueño comenzó a devorarlo, por lo menos se había vengado de alguna manera, ahora solo le quedaba el simpático y agradable Soijuro Seta.

El nuevo huésped de la casa se despertó entre sueños y se levantó del futón con la respiración agitada y su corazón que palpitaba a cien por hora, la petición que le había echo Misao, le estaba produciendo un mal sueño, además había tenido una cruel pesadilla en donde Aoshi le hacía picadillo, se llevó ambas manos a la cara y suspiró, él no tenía miedo del ninja, simplemente era más listo y sabía que en una relación no debían meterse terceras personas, estaba convencido que Aoshi se enfurecería y aunque había visto más de una vez furioso Shishio, sabía de que pie calzaba, pero el bloque de hielo era algo distinto, era muy difícil leerle las emociones, aunque alguien como él...podría hacerlo, ya que siempre ha sido así.

-Misao en que lío me has metido...-murmuro pesadamente.

Se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de poder dormir lo que quedaba de noche, aunque un extraño ruido le hizo incorporarse para ver como había una paloma en la ventana con un mensaje, sonrió al imaginarse a cierta persona y levantándose de su futón se acercó y abrió la ventana, agarró al ave y lo acarició.

-Yo un antiguo jupponganta me he asustado por un lindo animal como este...-soltó con un eje de humor...-¿Quién enviará este mensaje?.

Soijuro desenvolvió el mensaje y leyó el remitente: Seijuro Hiko.

A la mañana siguiente y con el despertar de algunos pájaros, Aoshi abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de bruces con Kamatari que estaba durmiendo y pegado a él, con tal impresión se asustó y pegando un brinco se alejó de su compañero. Se levantó del futón y observó la trayectoria que había usado el "gusano", la muy...se había estado arrastrando por el suelo y encima lo había rayado, abrió sus ojos con enfado y preguntándose mentalmente...¿cómo lo había rayado? se inclinó hasta Kamatari y vio como el palo estaba afilado por una parte, entrecerró su mirada al descubrir el arma usada...¡la odiaba!

Sin consideración alguna pasó por encima de ella como si de un felpudo se tratara, saliendo de su cuarto y cerrando de golpe la puerta. Pero este golpe no interrumpió el sueño de Kamatari siempre lo había tenido muy profundo y podía explotar una bomba en su oreja y ella continuaría durmiendo ajena a todo, adoraba eso.

Soijuro se desperezó y al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, observó como Misao estaba parada justo enfrente de ella, suspiró con algo de nerviosismo y volviendo a su rostro amigable, se acercó a la jovencita.

-Buenos días Soujiro, ¿has dormido bien?.

-Fabuloso..-mintió con cortesía..-¿y tú?.

-Como siempre..-Misao se acercó más al joven...-tienes un aspecto muy feo, ¿de verdad que has dormido bien?..-acercó su mano a la mejilla del joven.

Pero cuando iba a rozar su piel, Seta la agarró dulcemente y suavizando su tono...

-He dormido de maravilla Misao, lo que pasa que cuando me despierto tengo esta cara..

Misao suspiró con alegría y contemplándolo con más atención...

-Debes pensar que soy una egoista por pedirte eso..-agachó la cabeza...-pero no puedo aguantar más está situación, si no hace nada, me veré obligada a avanzar sin él pero...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-no quiero, le amo tanto.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y rompió a llorar, Soijuro estaba bastante incómodo nunca le ha gustado ver a una chica llorar y más si era una amiga suya, así que cerrando los ojos..recordó su pesadilla y la hizo a un lado, debía hacerlo, debía ayudarla y la única forma de hacerlo era...poner celoso al ninja, se estaba volviendo a repetir su lema..."nunca te metas en medio de una relación".

Cogió a Misao de la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, llevó sus labios al oido de la joven y...

-Te prometo que te ayudaré Misao, tienes mi palabra...

La ninja le miro directamente a los ojos y se llenaron de felicidad, sin poder evitarlo se tiró a su cuello y le correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias amigo mío.

Después de este agradable momento, todos estaban en la parte baja del piso para desayunar en familia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aoshi Shinomori estaba con ellos, mientras se bebía su desayuno taladraba a Seta y esté tragaba su desayuno con bastante incomodidad, mientras que los demás se habían separado un poco de la mesa y se masajeaban el cuerpo, había un repentino aire frío en la sala. En cambio Misao estaba desatando a Kamatari.

-¿Te ha atado Aoshi?..-preguntó confundida.

-Si...-le respondió..-con una fuerza increíble..-sus ojos se llenaron de lujuría...-me ha tocado, he sentido su aliento sobre el mío, sus manos fuertes mientras me aferraba a esta cuerda, su..

-¡Calla!..-le golpeó en la cabeza, mientras le asesinaba con su mirada...-estas hablando de MI Aoshi, así que recuerda que es mío...

-No lo parecía anoche..-sonrió con malicia, aunque la cara de su amiga era de rabia...-vale, es broma...-se excusó...-anoche me ató pero para nada de perversión, solo lo hizo para protegerse de mí...-se llevó una mano al mentón...-aunque no entiendo por qué...

Misao entrecerró su mirada, ella si lo sabía. La ninja quería acabar con todo esto, así que salió de la habitación de su amado hacía la parte de abajo donde estaban los demás, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Aoshi, aunque el susodicho se hizo el desentendido. Okina se levantó y yendo hacía su nieta linda...

-¡Ohhhhhhh cariño, animanos con algo hermoso!..-exclamó sonriente...-que esto está muy muerto.

La joven se dejó arrastrar por su abuelo y se sentó al lado de Soijuro y enfrente de Aoshi. Todos temblaron al ver la mirada helada del ninja que los estaba observando fijamente, incluso Soijuro sintió algo de pánico, pero como buen ex-juppongatana se acostumbró y encaró la mirada al ninja. Kamatari estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo de este momento...

-Buenos días a todos...-dijo Misao.

-Buenos días...-respondieron a la vez los inocentes.

Misao se giró hacía Soijuro y le miró fijamente...

-Hola Soijuro, ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta mañana?..

-Bueno vamos a...-observó de reojo como Aoshi apretaba los dientes...-acompañar a Kamatari a la estación del tren, hoy vienen sus padres..

-¿Cómo?..-repitieron todos.

-Es cierto..-chocó las manos Kamatari...-aunque primero tenemos que ver a Hiko.

-Me temo que no..-dijo Soijuro al mirar a su amiga..-anoche aterrizó una paloma en mi ventana y traía una carta de Hiko...-se la extrajo del bolsillo...-léela.

La ex-juppongatana desenrolló la carta, mientras los demás Onis se habían acercado a ella para alejarse de ese triángulo tan peligroso. Y alzando la voz, comenzó a leer el contenido de ella.

"_Kamatari._

_No vengas a verme hoy, no tengo ganas de estar cerca tuya y de ninguna otra persona, siempre os acordáis de mí cuando tenéis problemas, así que he decidido dejaros solos en esta gran aventura._

_Como vengas, te destrozaré ya que soy más poderoso que tú y no me alcanzas._

_Adios "_

-Que majo..-comentó Okina.

-Simpático...-continuó Okon con un suspiro.

-Es maravilloso...-dijo Osamu con los ojos llenos de purpurina.

Kuro y Shiro les observaron con sorpresa, no entendían que veían en un hombre como ese, tan egocéntrico..

En cambio Kamatari comenzó a gemir con pena, ahora estaba pérdida ya que faltaban pocas horas para poder recoger a sus padres y aún no había aprendido a ser un hombre de provecho, solo había estado paseando con un palo segun la táctica de Seijuro Hiko y molestando a Aoshi para que se pusiera celoso, se sonó la nariz con pena y extrayendo la foto que tenía en su pecho...

-¿Qué debo hacer amado mío?..-dijo al momento en que le caía una lágrima y chocaba contra el rostro impreso de Makoto Shishio.

Mientras tanto la tensión en la mesa era insostenible y por unos momento incluso Misao dudo de sus intenciones, una parte de ella le estaba ordenando que dejará el juego de los celos y se lo soltará, pero cuando más observaba a su amado, se daba cuenta que el muro que había delante de ella parecía imposible ya que el ninja no daba muestras de nada. Soujiro y Aoshi mantenían una dura batalla de miradas, en donde la frialdad y la esperanza chocaban considerablemente...

¿Quién ganará?.

**Continuará.**

**Por fin! siento MUCHÍSIMO el retraso de este fic, pero la inspiración no venía..además debía actualizar otros fics que tenía pendientes..**

**¡VAYA! en un solo capítulo ha ocurrido muchas cosas, Aoshi ama a Misao, Soijuro ayudará a Misao y Kamatari...se ha quedado sin profesor, sin modo de ser un hombre a los ojos de su padre y sin posibilidades de convencer a sus progenitores...¿cómo se solucionará todo esto?.**

**muchas gracias a todos los reviews de Gabyhyatt, Okashira Janet, Ailiniel de ithilien, yessica, misao91,Angeluz yumi, Cleoru Misumi... por seguir fielesal fic, aunque tarde. Evitaré demorarme mucho la próxima vez.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - La llegada.**

Kamatari corría de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza, se estaba despeinando y estaba muy nerviosa, sus ojos salían de su órbitas y ahora mismo deseaba que la tierra se la tragará. Snif. Misao hacía todo lo posible para animarla, pero no conseguía que la actitud de su amiga se suavizará, si no, todo lo contrario. En cambio Aoshi y Soijuro seguían observándose fijamente, viendo los movimientos del otro, observando como tragaban saliva y su respiración chocaban entre sí.

-"Tengo que deshacerme de este chiquillo"..-pensó Aoshi al entrecerrar la mirada.

Seta alzó una ceja y emitió una sonrisa débil.

-"Estoy seguro que desea matarme, si tiene una mirada bastante cruel, ¿por qué tuve que venir aquí?, dichosa carta...-observó de reojo a Okina...-maldito viejo pesado"

Aoshi curvó sus labios y siguiendo la dirección de la mirada del jovencito, vio como estaba despellejando al viejo. Ahora se acordaba, ese maldito carcamán tenía toda la culpa, por él Seta estaba aquí, como si no tuviera suficiente la presencia de Kamatari.

En unos segundos ambos hombres estaban asesinando al viejo. Okina tragó saliva y con bastante gotas de sudor que pasaban por su frente, carraspeó y salió de la sala antes de que le diera un ataque al corazón por ese aire tan contaminado.

-¡EY!...-gritó Kamatari con fuerza.

Ante ese golpe tanto Aoshi como Soijuro salieron de su trance asesino y dirigieron su mirada hacía la ex-juppongatana.

-¡Basta de miraditas!..-exclamó molesta...-¡¡hay asuntos más peliagudos que eso!!...-se sentó y cruzándose de brazos...-¡¡MIS PAPIS!!, son unos huesos duros de roer..

-¡Yo no te voy a ayudar!..-exclamó Aoshi al levantarse de la mesa...-paso de todas tus tonterías..

-¡Ao-chan!..-exclamó Kamatari con los ojos vidriosos...-¡tú que eres el número 2 de mi lista de hombretones, ¿me dejas solita?!.

Soijuro abrió la boca al descubrir eso, mientras que el ninja meneó la cabeza y salió de la sala, no soportaba estar más tiempo en un sitio cerrado y con ellos, bueno, con Misao no. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Misao se sentó a su lado y pasando una mano por sus hombros..

-No te preocupes más Kamatari, que te vamos a ayudar..-le dijo suavemente.

-Tiene razón Misao..-apoyó Soijuro que se acercó a ella...-eres mi amiga y necesitas ayuda.

-Snif..-soltó con algunos mocos que se le caían de la nariz y con dos enormes torrenciales de lágrimas..-que buenos sois.

-Pero antes...-dijo Misao al extenderle un pañuelo..-limpiáte los mocos que tienes un aspeto muy feo.

Las mejillas de Kamatari ganaron más colores y extendiendo su mano agarró el pañuelo de su amiga. Soijuro carraspeó y levantándose..

-No hace falta clases Kamatari, solo debes imitarme ¿entiendes?..-vio la negación de ambas mujeres...-cuando los veas es normal que te tires a tus padres para abrazarlos, pero en cuanto a caminar y a moverte, de eso no debes preocuparte..

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó Misao.

Soijuro le guiñó el ojo y colocando un dedo en sus labios..

-Yo estaré enfrente suya y simplemente deberás copiar mis movimientos, te garantizo que lo haré lo más disimuladamente posible y te aseguro que tus padres no se llevaran una mala impresión.

-O sea que...-habló Kamatari.

-Debes fijarte en como ando y copiarme, es bastante sencillo y no necesitas que Hiko te enseñe..-se llevó un dedo a su mente...-solo hace falta inteligencia y ganas de copiar, es fácil..

-Y luego dicen que copiar es malo..-murmuro con humor Misao.

-Pero es arriesgado y excitante...-finalizó Soijuro con una sonrisa picarona.

La ninja se levantó y sacudiéndose las manos, se las llevó a la cintura, inclinó su rostro hacía su "futuro marido".

-Bueno ahora debemos vestirte y causar buena impresión a tus padres...-Kamatari alzó el dedo..-nada de maquillaje Kam, nada de peinados de chicas, nada de joyas extravagantes...-los ojos de Kamatari se hicieron un mar de lágrimas...-y la ropa lo más discreta posible, nada de colores llamativos..

-Pero es muy triste...-susurro Kamatari.

-Yo creo...-habló Seta..-que no hay que ser tan exigente...-obtuvo la mirada de reproche de Misao y el joven temblaba..-me refiero que algo suyo si puede llevar, como un amuleto...-sonrió dulcemente...-su signo personal, la estamos disfrazando no hay que ser crueles..

Kamatari asintió a la propuesta de Soijuro y Misao entrecerraba su mirada, en cambio Soijuro le guiñaba el ojo, al final...

-Valeeeeee..-soltó con un suspiro de derrota...-puedes llevar algo, pero sé discreta Kamatari..

-¡Oh gracias, qué buena eres!..-exclamó Kamatari al darle un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacía Soijuro y lo abrazó...-eres el mejor, siempre convences a la gente..-le dijo discretamente en el oido y luego le besó en la mejilla.

Seta se sonrojó.

-No hay de qué...-murmuro tímidamente Soijuro.

Misao sonrió y asintió.

-No se le puede negar nada a Soijuro..-murmuro con alegría.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Aoshi estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y escuchando el relato, sonrió con maldad, él también iba a ir a ese encuentro de padres y él mismo se encargaría de que todo saliera mal, lo echaría todo a la borda...

Abrió sus ojos y apretando con fuerza los puños...

-Echaré a perder todo el plan para ayudar a Kamatari.

En unos minutos salieron corrriendo hacía la habitación y poder difrazarla de chico. En cuanto Kamatari entró en la habitación, se giró y mirándoles fijamente..

-¿Queréis un menas au trois?...-les preguntó con humor.

-¿Cómo?..-preguntaron a la vez con confusión..

-¡Es excitante!..-exclamó más alegre..

Tanto Misao como Soijuro se miraron y encogieron los hombros, no sabían que era eso..además esas palabras no les eran reconocibles..Kamatari comenzó a reir y sujetándose la barriga..

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-la miraban con cara de póker..-déjarlo que no sabéis a que me refiero..

-Creo que era algo sobre sus payasadas...-murmuró Misao con decisión..

-No me extrañaría...-asintió afirmativamente a las palabras de su amiga.

Cerraron bruscamente la puerta y Aoshi se acercó para quedarse enfrente y esperar el momento a que salieran, una vena le salía por la frente, él si sabía que era esa palabra.

-Será pervertido..-murmuró rabiosamente...-cada día lo odio más.

El ruido del interior no arruinó su rostro, seguía igual de cabreado que antes.

En cambio en el interior las ropas volaban por los aires, Soijuro estaba sonrojado y en más de una ocasión tenía que hacer de perchero humano. Toda la ropa caía sobre él y el pobre jovencito solo bufaba con resignación. Sortijas, peinetas, una braguita de corazones, la foto de Makoto Shishio y los calcetines de ultra colores vistosos, cayeron sobre Seta y esté al recoger la braquita de corazones un humillo caliente comenzó a salir por sus oidos.

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!!..-gritó Kamatari con gallumbos y el pecho al descubierto...-la foto de mi Shishio...-se arrodilló a cogerla y con lágrimas en los ojos..-¡por favor Misao déjame la foto, solo te pido eso!...-la acarició con su mejilla...-es un amuleto para mi y jamás me he separado de el...-le miro directamente...-te lo súplico..

Misao observó de reojo a Soijuro para ver su respuesta, pero solo se encontró con una montaña de ropa y dos ojos que sobresalía de todo eso. La ninja suspiró e inclinándose hacía su amiga...

-Esta bien Kamatarí, quédate con la foto..-le dijo suavemente..

-Gracias..-le abrazó por la cintura.

Después de este tierno momento, Seta se deshizó de toda la ropa y ayudó a Kamatari a vestirse como hombre, él que tenía más experiencia en este campo que su amiga, decidió que era bueno echarle una mano. Agarró el cabello y...

-¿Quiéres cortarte el pelo?..

-¡No!..-sentenció...-mi pelo es mi seña...-se cruzó de brazos...-además estoy más guapa con el pelo largo.

-Tienes razón pero...-le negó Misao con el dedo...-a partir de ahora cuando te refieras a tí, cambia las terminaciones femeninas por las masculinas..

-¡Ups es cierto!..-se llevó una mano a la boca..-¡que tonta!..-sonrió y escuchó el gruñido de Misao...-¡es verdad, no me he dado cuenta jajajajaja, que cabeza tengo!

Misao negó con la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo y después de repetirle en más de una ocasión a Kamatari que siempre debía decir las cosas en el género masculino, abrieron las puertas para encontrase con el bloque de hielo.

-Shinomori, ¿desde cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?..-preguntó Soijuro.

-Mucho..-respondió indiferente...-voy con vosotros.

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó sorprendida Misao.

Aoshi la miro y sin cambiar su rostro.

-Lo he decidido.

-¡Ohhhhhhh Aoshi vendrá a conocer a sus suegros!..-exclamó felizmente.

El ninja le agarró por el cuello y clavando su mirada...

-Ni lo sueñes, solo voy por mis motivos..

Kamatari asintió y sintiéndose más liberada, vio como Aoshi emprendía el camino hacía el exterior. Soijuro encogió los hombros y Misao estaba maravillada.

Durante todo el trayecto solo se escuchaba a Kamatari preguntarle cosas a Soijuro y este con una paciencia de santo respondía a las ocurrencias de su amiga. De pronto un flash abordó a Misao y cogiendo de la mano a Seta..

-¿Tú nunca te has sentido raro al tener a Kamatari como amiga?..-vio la mirada de confusión de Seta...-si, me refiero que jamás le has dicho nada cruel a Kamatari por que disfrute vistiéndose de...-la miro con atención...-bueno ya me entiendes..

Aoshi detuvo su caminar para poder escuchar la respuesta de Soijuro, entrecerró su mirada al ver como estaban cogidos de la mano. Soijuro observó a Kamatari y luego a Misao, se llevó una mano a su mentón y...

-¿Entonces Kamatari es un...?..-sus ojos se volvieron pálidos...-¿HOMBRE?..-gritó con terror.

-¿No lo sabías?...-preguntó Misao con horror.

El rosto de Soijuro se volvió pálido y todo su cuerpo temblaba copiosamente, Aoshi alzó una ceja con curiosidad al escuchar esa respuesta y Kamatari comenzó a reir..

-¿De qué te ries?..-preguntó Misao enfadada...-¡Soijuro se ha llevado un chasco a descubrir eso, no deberías reirte!.

-¡Ay Misao!..-exclamó Kamatari al colocar una mano en su hombro...-lo hace a drede, él siempre lo ha sabido, en realidad Soijuro es chistoso aunque muy timido.

Misao dirigió su mirada hacía Seta y vio como le guiñaba el ojo y emitía una sonrisa débil, nuevamente desvió su mirada a Aoshi y por primera en mucho tiempo vio una sonrisa de humor, ella había caido, que ingenua. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y en ese cúmulo de rabia, los huesos de la mano de Seta crujieron..

-Misao era una broma...-se disculpó Seta..-siempre lo he sabido y te puedo garantizar que nunca me ha importado, al contrario admiro a Kamatari por tener el coraje de hacer lo que ella quiere sin importale las habladurías..

-Maldito...-susurro Misao que le clavó un puñetazo en el estómago y comenzó a andar con rabia...-os odio.

-¡Que fuerza tiene!..-exclamó Seta al sobarse el estómago.

-Pequeña pero matona..-le dijo Kamatari.

Misao se acercó hasta Aoshi y el ninja comenzó a andar con más tranquilidad que antes, ahora estaba en paz por que la tenía justo a su lado. Soijuro y Kamatari se observaron..

-Suerte en esa pequeña batalla de celos que tienes...-le susurro Kamatari...-Aoshi puede acabar contigo.

-Lo sé, tuve una pesadilla..-sonrió...-pero Misao me ha pedido ayuda y lo voy a hacer..

-¡Oh que encanto!..-se abrazó con fuerza...-¡¡te adoro!!.

-¡Kamatari que estamos en la calle y vas como un hombre!..-le recordó con vergüenza..-¡ahora no!.

Y así continuaron hasta llegar a la estación del tren, el corazón de Kamatari bombeaba con mucha fuerza y tragaba saliva, estaba realmente nerviosa pero en unos segundos notó las manos de Misao con la suyas y apretándolas con cariño.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo..

-¡Un tren!..-exclamó Seta..-¿puede ser el de tus padres?.

-Es el de mis papis...-confirmó..-necesito que me pellizquen para saber que es real.

-¡Fabuloso!..-exclamó Aoshi que le estiró de las mejillas.

-¡Auch!..-se quejó.

-Es lo que querías..-dijo tranquilamente.

El tren se iba acercando y con eso los nervios de Kamatari estaban floreciendo...

**Continuará.**

**Holas!**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos como son los padres de Kamatari...¿Son chafados a la antigua o modernos? y...¿cómo verán a su hijo, descubrirán toda la trama que hay sobre su hijito del alma?..**

**Esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews de todos, me animan a seguir y a pensar con más facilidad. Saludos y nos vemos. Chao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 - Mis dulces papis**.

Kamatari se llevó las manos a la boca, tenía una sensación bastante amarga y todo le daba vueltas, desvió su mirada hacía su "esposa" y apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella, la joven ninja le miró y vio como su rostro estaba azul.

-Kamatari¡¿estás bien?!..-le preguntó Misao preocupada.

Aoshi y Soijuro le miraron con curiosidad para hacer que el ninja volviera a mirar hacía el tren y emitiera una amarga sonrisa. Mientras que Seta se acercó a las chicas.

-¡Estás horrible!..-exclamó Seta con humor.

Kamatari taladradó a su ex-compañero del juppongatana por tan insolente comentario hacía su bello rostro.

-Necesito una bolsa..-le dijo la ex-juppongatanna con pena...-¿tienes alguna?.

-¿Para qué?...-preguntó Misao con intriga

-Te dejo una cuerda para ahorcarte...-comentó entre dientes Aoshi.

Todos giraron sus rostros con asombro ante esa propuesta tan CRUEL. En cambio el ninja se cruzó de brazos y curvó sus labios con una sonrisa maligna.

-Que retorcido...-murmuro Seta.

Kamatari no respondió y tirándose al cuello de Misao.

-La quiero para vomitar...-respondió Kamatari con pena.

-Eso son los nervios...-le palpó Misao con suavidad...-estás emocionada por ver a tus padres.

-Estoy saltando de alegría..-soltó con sarcasmo.

Un ruido escandaloso les impedió continuar su charla, así que notando como Seta tocaba el brazo de su amiga "la travestí", Misao se giró hacía la mirada del ninja y se fijo en lo penetrante que era, ella tragó saliva ante esa visión y por unos momentos vio un sentimiento en ellos. Estaba tan embobada mirando la mirada azul de su amado que no se daba cuenta de lo patente que era su atracción. Tampoco notaba como un dedo se clavaba en su hombro.

-Mmmmmmmmm ¿Misao?..-dijo Seta con nerviosismo.

Pero ella estaba ausente, mientras que en el interior del ninja se podía albergar unas nuevas esperanzas, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo hipnotizadora que era la mirada de su protegida. Deseaba cogerla de las manos y estrecharla entre su pecho, que ella supiera todo lo que había en su interior y que había descubierto hace poco y con la inestimable ayuda de Kamatari. ¡Qué irónico!.

-¡¡MISAOOOOOO!!..-gritó Kamatari.

Ante este gritó la ninja volvió al mundo real y se sonrojó al pensar en lo que había estado haciendo hace unos instantes. Desvió su mirada hacía Kamatari para verla más alejada de todos y con los nervios a flor de piel. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió hacía ella, mientras que Seta se quedó al lado del ninja.

-Vaya guerra de miradas...-dijo Seta con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?..-le preguntó con desconfiaza.

Soijuro se giró para mirarlo y sonriendo con amplitud, su rostro se volvió como en el pasado, aquel jovencito con el rostro más angelical que había visto e incapaz de matar a nadie. Ante ese recuerdo el temor estaba invadiendo al ninja y no por una pelea, si no, por algo más sentimental.

-Tendría que darse cuenta Shinomori..-habló con frialdad...-o perderá a Misao por otra persona.

-¿Por tí?..-le preguntó con seguridad.

-¿Por qué no?..-le devolvió la pregunta con más burla...-Misao es una joven muy atractiva...-respondió al mirar hacía la jovencita y conseguir que el ninja le mirará con la misma atracción que antes..-se le ve tan encantadora y encima es hermosa, estaría encantado de estar con una persona así.

Aoshi avanzó una paso y colocó sus labios en el oido del joven.

-Aléjate de ella...-le amenazó..-ella no será tuya y de nadie...-rozó con su mano su kodachi...-salvo mía.

-¿Seguro?...-le dijo en un murmullo...-será ella quién elija a la persona.

-Lo digo yo..-volvió con el mismo tono.

-Está en juego el corazón de ella y usted se apropía de el como si ya fuera suyo...-giró su rostro hacía él...-y no tiene el derecho a hacerlo, jamás has echo nada por ella y ahora que sientes que hay competencia es cuando abres los ojos, me da lastima...-escuchó como Misao le llamaba y le sonrió ante su nombramiento, pero a los instantes volvió su tono helado...-será mía.

Y ante esa declaración comenzó a caminar mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y sus ojos se volvían espirales, él que no le gustaba las confrontaciones y ahora se había metido en una, él había dejado esa vida de violencia y se había vuelto más pacífico, copiando a Kenshin Himura. Su boca se había resecado y solo deseaba gritarle a Misao por hacer que Aoshi le odiará con lo simpático y educado que era. Cuando llegó ante las chicas, Misao se giró hacía él y este sonrió temblorosamente.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?..-le preguntó más curiosa.

-Tengo un billete gratis al otro mundo ¿qué te parece eso?..-le dijo con humor.

-¿De qué hablas?...-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Uy!..-soltó Kamatari...-¡¿te han amenazado de muerte?!.

-Si y mucho...-le respondió.

-Es chungo por que a mi también me lo ha echo...-se explicó Kamatari al cruzarse de brazos...-estamos en su punto de mira.

-¡¡CHICOS ¿DE QUÉ HABLÁIS?!..-les gritó.

-Cosas de adultos...-le guiñó un ojo Kamatari.

Kamatari inclinó su cuerpo y le lanzó un beso a Aoshi mientras esté permanecía quieto en el mismo sitio, analizando a sus dos oponentes.

Sin darse cuenta, salvo Aoshi, un manotazo residió en la nuca de la ex-juppongatanna y ante este acto pegó un brinco seguido de un gritó, se giró hacía sus atacadores y se quedó petrificada. Misao y Seta se sorprendieron por ese "afecto" y se quedaron mudos, sin emitir palabra alguna..

Ante ellos habían dos personas mayores, pero nadie diría eso si no fuera por su aspecto. Kamatari se cruzó de brazos y les gruñó, mientras que ellos le sonreían abiertamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría al ver a su niñito tan mayorcito. La mamá se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, consiguiendo que los huesos de Kamatari crujieran con fuerza.

-¡Mamá me vas a romper la espalda!..-se quejo Kamatari.

-¡Ay lo siento tesoro de mamá!..-le respondió dulcemente..-es que en el campo hay que ser fuerte para sobrevivir y coger a los animales en brazos.

-Mamá por favor no me compares con un animal...-soltó Kamatari sonrojada.

Misao y Seta se llevaron las manos a la boca para evitar las carcajadas que estaban a punto de soltar, mientras que Aoshi se había acercado a ellos.

-Tesoro mío en el campo no hubieras sobrevivido con lo esqueléico que te has vuelto...-le verificó la mamá.

-Pensé que tendrías músculos como los de tu padre...-soltó el patriarca de la familia al enseñar sus músculos.

-Pareces un bárbaro papá..-se quejo Kamatari..-y por ese no me quede en casa, allí no había nada interesante solo animales y sus escrementos.

La mamá y el papá sonrieron ante las palabras "tiernas" de su niño, siempre había sido un quejica y el tiempo no se lo iba a cambiar.

-Allí teniamos que esconder la ropa de mamá por que te la ponías..-le recordó el papá con maldad.

Las miradas iban dirigidas hacía Kamatari y está curvó sus labios, respiró ondamente y apretaba con fuerza sus puños, el muy sinvergüenza se estaba riendo de ella. Misao avanzó hacía sus suegros y carraspeando, atrajó su atención y de este modo evitarían que continuaran sus burlas contra Kamatari.

-Encantada de conoceros yo soy Misao Mackimachi y soy la prometida de vuestro hijo.

Tanto el papá como la mamá la miraron de arriba a abajo, estudiando su estructura ósea, avanzaron un paso y la mamá le palpó el trasero ante la sorpresa de Aoshi y la angustia de Seta, aunque Misao se había quedado perpleja. El papá le cogió de los brazos y palpó sus músculos..

-¡Mamá¿Qué le estáis haciendo?!..-les preguntó molesta Kamatari...-no hay que manusear a la gente, aquí no estamos en el pueblo.

-Tiene un culo muy fuerte...-habló la mamá..-podrá soportar mucha carga..

-¿Qué tipo de carga?..-se cuestionó Aoshi con curiosidad.

La mamá sonrió picaramente y justo en ese momento, ya sabían de donde venía la sonrisa guarridonga de Kamatari cuando soltaba comentarios óbsceno.

-Con su luna de miel se ha de probar muchas cosas en el cuarto con tu marido, además mi niño está muy bien dotado, por eso digo que tiene un culo muy fuerte por que soportará los empujones de mi niñito..-explicó con la sinceridad por delante.

Misao casi se cae del soponcio al escuchar eso, Seta cerró los ojos y pensaba en la manera de desaparecer de ahí en esos momentos y Aoshi, bueno, el ninja estaba que trinaba, se hubiera tirado hacía la mujer si no fuera por que Soijuro lo cogió del brazo con fuerza para evitar que hiciera una masacre.

-Mi suegra me ha metido mano...-murmuró Misao con lágrimas.

-Lo hemos visto...-dijo Soijuro al apoyar a su amiga..-ha sido una visión horrorosa y además su comentario tan...singular.

-Y la joven está fuerte hijo, incluso parece que está más que tú...-le dijo el papá...-me gustaría tenerla en casa pronto para que nos ayude a transportar las cosas..

-No soy un animal de carga...-murmuró Misao con pena.

-¡Buena elección hijo!..-apoyó su papá al pegarle un golpe en el brazo.

Aoshi agarró a Misao del brazo y la atrajó hacía él, no iba a permitir que esos viejos siguieran tocándola como si fuera un animal o cualquier cosa, y sobretodo no se iba a ir a ese lugar lleno de locos..¡¡JAMÁS!!. Ella se quedaría con él.

La mamá y el papá se giraron hacía el ninja al verlo tan posesivo con su nuera.

-¿Y tú quién eres?..-le preguntó la mamá.

-Soy su guardaespaldas y la protejó de gente rara...-verificó con rabia.

Los papas asintieron a la respuesta de ese joven tan frío pero bello, se giraron hacía Seta y...

-¿Y tú?.

Soijuro comenzó a remover su cabeza para encontrar una respuesta fácil pero ahora mismo no se le ocurría nada..

-Es mi amiguito del alma ¿verdad Soijuro?..-le dijo Kamatari con sensualidad.

-¿Del alma?..-repitieron los padres.

-Si, es como mi sombra...-dijo Kamatari al abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¡Kamatari no hagas eso delante de tus padres!..-se quejo Soijuro con un rubor bastante amplio.

-¡Fabuloso, nuestro niño tiene un amiguito!..-aplaudieron a la vez los padres.

Aoshi mantenía bien sujeta a Misao del brazo mientras los padres seguían aplaudiendo ante la noticia de que su hijito tenía un amigo del alma.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?..-preguntó rudamente el ninja...-por que no les vamos a llamar papá y mamá.

-Es cierto...-dijo el papá...-me llamo Kiotsu y mi esposa se llama Mi Diosa.

-¿Cómo?..-repitió Soujiro...-¿Mi diosa?.

-¡¡PAPÁ!!..-le gritó Kamatari...-¡¡deja tus tonterías!!.

-Tu padre es un sol...-dijo la mamá felizmente...-yo me llamo Nista.

Ante las presentaciones, los jóvenes hicieron lo mismo aunque Misao seguía callada por que se había quedado traumatizado por sus suegros. Cuando estuvieron un momento solos Kiotsu y Nista se observaron fijamente y con una sincronización asombrosa se guiñaron los ojos para sonreír en el acto.

**Continuará.**

**Holas!**

**Por fin la actualización del fic...¡¡ya era hora!!**

**Hemos visto a los famosos papas de Kamatari y la pobre Misao ya ha quedado traumatizada por su esposa, ¿qué más sorpresa habrá con ellos? y Kamatari ¿huirá de sus progenitores?. Esto y más en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. chao.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 - Presentaciones.**

Kiotsu y Nista paseaban por la ciudad maravillados al ver tantas cosas, se detuvieron en unos de los puestos mientras los jóvenes les seguían. Misao continuaba traumatizada al pensar en ese abuso familiar, nadie le había tocado el culo y deseaba que fuera su Aoshi, pero desgraciadamente no había sido él, si no...su falsa suegra. Suspiró con resignación al recordar ese echo. Aoshi desvió su mirada hacía ella..

-No te preocupes Misao...-habló pausadamente...-esos viejos no volveran a ponerte un dedo encima..

-La mano..-corrigió Soijuro...-le han puesto la mano, te han manuseado con gran entusiasmo..

-No me lo recuerdes...-murmuro apenada la chica.

-¡¡EY!!..-gritó Kamatari de lejos.

El trío se giró hacía atrás para ver a Kamatari convertida en una mula de carga. Estaba plagada de maletas y demás enseres de sus progenitores y caminaba como si tuviera plomo en los pies. El sudor bajaba por su frente y en muchas ocasiones se tenía que detener para poder coger aire y evitar que su cuerpo se durmiera. Soijuro avanzó hasta su amiga y sonriendo..

-¿Qué tal andas?.

-Mal..-soltó entre dientes al verlo malígnamente...-¿podriáis echarme una mano?.

-Encantado pero...-observó de reojo a la pareja y señalándolo...-será mejor que Misao no te ayude, aún está un poco tocada por el comentario de tu dulce madre.

-Mi madre no es dulce...-corrigió la ex-juppongatana...-está chafada a la antigua y se cree que Misao es una vaca o algo parecido para decir semejantes tonterías sobre su culo...-refunfuñó..-como si me importará el trasero, a mi me gusta para tocarlo y apretujarlo, no para hacer esas burradas..

-No es lo que piensa tu madre...-sonrió al coger unas cuantas maletas..-cambiando de tema...¿Es conveniente poner celoso a Aoshi?.

Kamatari se detuvo al pasar su mano por su frente para quitarse unas cuantas gotas de sudor, dirigió su mirada a la pareja en cuestión y emitiendo un soplido..

-Es divertido aunque de tanto pinchar he obtenido algo interesante..-sonrió...-le interesa Misao.

Soijuro asintió a las palabras de su amiga y continuó el camino. Kiotsu se acercó a su nuera y cogiéndola de la mano, la apretó con fuerza y cariño.

-¿Y para cuando es la boda?.

Aoshi alargó su mano y quitándola de las garras de su "suegro" la apretó con fuerza para sí, ante el rubor de la jovencita..

-Creo que muy precipitado eso abuelo..-soltó con amargura...

-¡Ya pero...!..-siguió Kiotsu...-hay que fijar un fecha para preparar los preparativos y explicarle a mi niño como ser un buen hombre en...-le guiñó el ojo a su hijo.

Kamatari bufó con resignación, Soijuro sonrió con diversión y Misao estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la impresión. Aoshi curvó sus labios y entrecerró su mirada.

-¡Eso no viene al caso!..-exclamó ruborizado...-¡¿por qué no va con su esposa?!.

Kiotsu asintió y se fue directo hacía su esposa, pero se detuvo de golpe y mirando de reojo, amplió su sonrisa con satisfacción. Este echo no paso desapercibido para el ninja, pero no pudo continuar pensando en esa acción, cuando Sou y Kamatari se acercaron a ellos. Aoshi se giró sobre sus propios talones y alargó sus brazos para coger del Gi a Kamatari y golpearle, cuando Misao se le adelantó y colocando sus manos en su cintura, los miró de arriba a abajo..

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?..-soltó Kamatari dulcemente...-siento mucho lo de mis padres, no eres un animal.

-¿Si os pregunto una cosa, me responderéis con la verdad?..-dijo con rabia la pequeña.

Los tres chicos se miraron curiosos ante esa pregunta y asintiendo a ella. Misao sopló pausadamente...

-¿Creéis que tengo el culo grande?..-preguntó sonrojada, al girarse y mostrarles el trasero.

Tanto Sou como Aoshi se sonrojaron y giraron sus rostros hacía otra dirección, mientras que Kamatari se acercó con una mano en su mentón e inspecció el trasero de su amiga. Lo palpó suavemente y gruñía, lo volvió a tocar y volvía a gruñir, y justo en ese momento Aoshi desvió su mirada hacía ellos para ver ese sacrilejio por parte de ese fenómeno. El ninja le agarró la mano con fuerza y mirándole detenidamente..

-¡¡APARTA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA ESTÚPIDO!!..-exclamó con enfado.

-¡Ay!..-soltó Kamatari...-me lo ha pedido ella..

-¡¡Y A MI QUÉ?!..-soltó más enfurecido...-¡¡NADIE LE PONE UN DEDO ENCIMA Y MENOS ALGUIEN DE TU ESTIRPE!!.

Sou levantó el dedo sin dejar de mirar hacía otra dirección...

-La madre le ha metido mano...-les recordó.

Aoshi se giró a él con más enfado ante ese recuerdo, pero sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Kamatari, mientras tanto Misao se había dado la vuelta y observaba la escena, definitivamente su Aoshi estaba más raro de lo normal, siempre se quedaba al margen de todo, pero desde que Kamatari está con ella...las cosas han cambiado y estaba más accesible. Sonrió para ella..

Kiotsu y Nista observaban la escena con humor, los amigos de su hijo eran muy divertidos. Desviaron sus miradas hacía ellos y asintieron para seguir caminando y seguir observando los puestos de la calle.

Misao se acercó a Aoshi y Kamatari y apartándolos suavemente..

-¡No os peleéis!..-exclamó con morros..-usted está muy raro Aoshi-sama.

-¿Por qué lo dices?..-preguntó curioso...

-¡Está más cercano!..-exclamó con una amplia sonrisa..

Aoshi se mordió los labios y carraspeando, comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ellos, bajo un manto de rubor en su rostro. Misao suspiró de felicidad y Kamatari se masajeo el brazo y Sou, simplemente se acercó a su amiga...

-Parece ser que Aoshi le tiene mucho cariño...

-Eso espero Sou..-dijo Misao con esperanza...-Ójala tengas razón.

-Tengo mucha razón...-susurró Sou en su oido.

El ninja se detuvo y sin mirarle, alzó la voz...

-Misao tienes un trasero muy bonito, así que no le hagas caso a esos viejos..

El rojo invadió el rostro de Misao ante esa declaración por parte de su amado. Soujiro y Kamatari se miraron y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, chocaron ambas manos en señal de triunfo. La ex-juppongatana se apartó una débil lágrima al ver el avance del hombre de hielo.

-Que felicidad..-susurro Kamatari...-nuestro niño está creciendo..

-¡Que exagerada Kam!..-soltó Sou con resignanción..

Durante el trayecto a casa, Aoshi no se había vuelto a acercar a ellos, seguía más alejado y removiendo en su cabeza la frase que le había soltado a su protegida y más rojo se ponía, no entendía como había sido capaz de soltar eso, pero era algo que necesitaba decirlo. En cambio Misao seguía con los ojos llenos de purpurina y babeaba ante los recuerdos de las palabras de su amado. Y Kamatari junto con Soijuro negaban ante la escena que estaban presenciando.

Por fin llegaron al Aoiya y Okina abrió la puerta antes que los demás Onis.

-Hola, ¿Sois los padres de Kamatari?..-preguntó con humor Okina.

-¡Si y ¿usted quién es?!..-preguntó Nista con curiosidad.

-Soy...-durante unos segundos se quedo pensativo y pronto una idea le abordó completamente el cerebro..-su hermano mayor..-soltó con humor.

Todos se quedaron bocaabiertos ante esa "revelación", Kiotsu y Nista se observaron con mucha confusión ante esa declaración y el susodicho reía a mandíbula abierta. Misao dio dos zancadas hacía su "abuelo" y golpeándolo fuertemente, le riñó..

-Supongo que sus padres fueron muy jóvenes cuando tuvieron a este hombre..-comentó Nista con curiosidad..

-¡Claro cariño, eran unos niños!..-afirmó Kiotsu con convicción...

-¡¡No digas eso!!..-exclamó con rabia..-¡¡eres muy viejo para ser mi hermano mayor!!.

-¡Ay Misao no me pegues!..-soltó Okina con una sonrisa...-ejem perdón por la broma, pero soy su padre...-la ninja le miró con más rabia y este puso morros ante eso, no quería ser el abuelo y ahora que podía cambiar los papeles, le hacía más ilusión..

-¡Que chistoso es usted!..-comenzó a reir Kiotsu...-¡¡es de los míos, con bromas!!

-Es cierto...-corroboró su esposa que se acercaron a Okina y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos con humor..

Sou dio dos pasos hacía Kamatari y susurrándole...

-Los consuegros se llevan de maravilla..

-¡No me hace ninguna gracia!..-soltó Kamatari con los brazos cruzados y de morros...-mucha confianza..

Nista desvió su mirada hacía los Onis y mirándoles con curiosidad..

-¡¡Ellos son mis hijos!!..-se expresó Okina con una enorme sonrisa..

-¡¡LOS 5?!..-soltó Kiotsu sorprendido...-¡¡usted tenía mucha marcha!!

-Era un machote...-comentó con orgullo Okina al mostrar su débil musculito del brazo...-antiguamente me conocían como Okina el Adonis de Kyoto..

Y nuevamente comenzaron a reir los tres "ancianos" ante ese adjetivo tan chistoso. Aoshi curvó sus labios en forma de mueca y por una parte reconoció la facilidad que tenía Okina de inventarse cosas, su imaginación no tenía límites..

-¿Y su esposa?..-insistió Nista...-¿no la veo?..-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-¿no me diga qué ha fallecido?..

Kiotsu comenzó a emitir una pequeña laguna en sus ojos...

-¡Tranquila!..-exclamó Okina..-ella no ha muerto, me abandonó por el lechero del pueblo pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi campanita...-abrazó a Misao con fuerza y restregaba su mejilla con la de su "hija"..-era una tierna niña.

-¡Oh que crueldad!..-exclamó Nista...-los lecheros siempre se llevan a las mujeres casadas..

-Es cirto..-afirmó Kiotsu..-en el pueblo está prohibido los lecheros por ese motivo.

-Aquí tendrían que hacerlo..-asintió Okina.

Y así continuaron hablando de cosas y Okina se las inventaba como un verdadero escritor. Sou y Kamatari estaban sorprendidos por la imaginación del anciano y Misao estaba que mordía por las absurdas contestaciones que le daba a sus "suegros" falsos. Okina** "el Adonis de Kyoto" **acompañó a las padres de Kamatari hacía el interior de la casa y así de esa manera aprovechaba la situación para enseñarle su hermoso hogar, aquel que construyó él solo cuando su esposa estaba embarazada de su primer hijo..Kuro.

En cambio los jóvenes se habían sentado y todas las miradas de los Onis iban dirigidas hacía Kamatari...

-¿Qué?..-soltó mosqueada la ex-juppongatana...

-Tus padres son muy...-empezó a hablar Kuro...-mmmm ¿cómo decirlo?.

-¡Extraños!..-soltó Shiro..

-Y eso no es lo peor...-dijo Misao con morros...-la mamá de Kamatari me ha tocado el culo.

-¿Cómo?..-soltaron los Onis.

-Si..-emitió una sonrisa Soujiro...-para decirle...-observó a la ninja...-¿puedo decirlo?...-y Misao asintió, Sou se levantó y carraspeando fuertemente...-que tiene el culo muy fuerte y que está preparado para aguantar los empujones de su niñito en la luna de miel..

Abrieron la boca con horror ante esa declaración tan poco ética, dirigieron su mirada hacía su niña para verla sonrojada y luego la depositaron en Kam, pero está tenía el rostro tapado con las manos por la vergüenza. Aoshi seguía apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y escuchando la conversación de ellos, pero aunque parecía que mostraba interés, en su mente estaba reflejada esa mirada extraña de Kiotsu, había algo raro en ellos..

En cambio los padres de Kamatari cogieron de la mano a Okina y mirándole fijamente, ante la extrañeza del anciano...

-Okina..¿Es cierto qué a nuestro hijo le gustan los hombres?..-soltó Nista ante la perplejidad del anciano...-tranquilo no nos vamos a enfadar, si no confirmarlo, por que hace un par de años nos llegó una carta y queremos saber la verdad..

-¿Cómo?..-soltó Okina sorprendido..

-Nos llena de orgullo que nuestro hijo haya encontrado su verdadero camino..-afirmó Kiotsu...-pero nos duele que no confie en nosotros..

Okina estaba en Shock.

-Mi niño ha encontrado su verdadera vocación, perseguir a los chicos guapos...-soltó con una felicidad innata...-pero nos duele eso, que nos mienta, así que por favor¿Es cierto?, puede confiar en nosotros no diremos nada...

-¿Quién os escribió la carta?..-preguntó con un hilillo de voz...

Kiotsu y Nista se miraron a la cara y suspirando...

-Makoto Shishio..

Esta revelación dejó a Okina completamente sorprendido...¿por qué hizo eso Makoto Shishio?.

**Continuará...**

**Holas! siento mucho la tardanza pero.**

**La imaginación de Okina no tiene límites y ha echo creer a los papas de Kamatari que todos son sus hijos y le llamaban :"Okina el Adonis de Kyoto", pero por otra parte los padres de la ex-juppongatana lo sabían todo y gracias a Makoto Shishio...¿Qué les dijo exactamente?.**

**Esto y más en los próximos capítulos. Nos vemos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Saludos y chao.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 - La carta de Makoto Shishio.**

La cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas al escuchar ese nombre **"MAKOTO SHISHIO"**, arrugó la nariz al pensar en esa cruel momia y al momento sonrió al soltar esa palabra. Kiotsu y Nista le observaban fijamente al comprobar las distintas caras que ponía y el papá de Kamatari alargó su mano hacía **"Okina, el Adonis de Kyoto" **y zarandeándolo suavemente..

-Okina-san, ¿me oyes?¡holaaaaa!..-soltó al comprovar como le negaba, dirigió su mirada hacía su dulce esposa y...-me temo que está ido.

-No me extraña..-se llevó una mano a su mentón...-seguro que debes estar recordando cosas muy dolorosas del Lechero y su esposa.

Asintió a su respuesta, aunque su esposo le negó con la cabeza.

-Cariño, el tema de conversación era ese hombre llamado Makoto Shishio.

Y al escuchar ese nombre, Okina le observó fijamente y con unas lágrimas en los ojos..

-¿Os amenazó esa cruel momia?.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó Nista...-¿momia?..-miró a su esposo para ver la misma cara de curiosidad...-¿quién es una momia?.

-Pues...-se trabó con las palabras Okina...-Shishio.

-¿Shishio?..-repitió Kiotsu.

Okina se comenzó a masajear la cabeza, no iban a llegar a ninguna parte si seguían jugando a las adivinanzas, así que observando por ambos costados, se colocó un dedo en sus labios y con su otra mano les dio la orden para que los siguiera. Los papas de Kamatari hicieron lo mismo con una enorme alegría al jugar a ese juego, que siguieron al anciano, hasta una habitación completamente oscura.

-¿Jugamos al cuarto oscuro?..-soltó Okina con humor...-es broma...-cambió su aspecto a uno más serio..-debo deciros algo muy malo referente a Shishio.

-¿Si?...-dijo Nista cuando sus ojos se humedecieron...-¿qué le ha pasado a ese ángel?.

Okina le meneó el dedo delante de sus narices y poniendo morros..

-No era un ángel, era un bicho muy malo...-les explicó..-de esos que nunca mueren, el jodido era muy difícil de exterminar...-se cruzó de brazos y asintió..-era una de las plagas más peligrosas que ha tenido Japón.

-A mi no me lo pareció..-soltó Kiotsu..-se veía un hombre de palabras firmes.

-¡NO!..-le gritó Okina..-¡¡ERA UN PSICÓPATA!!.

Nuevamente Nista y Kiotsu le negaron ante esa declaración, para ellos Shishio era un hombre firme y de ideas claras.

-¿Acaso sois sus seguidores?..-entrecerró su mirada...-¿pensáis que él va a resucitar?.

-No somos sus seguidores..-confirmó Kiotsu...-estamos orgullosos de él.

-¿Está muerto?..-dijo Nista...-¡pobrecillo!.

Okina abrió su boca al escuchar esas palabras, estos ancianos estaban embobados con la momia más cruel de todos los tiempos, ¿cómo era posible?.

-¿Estáis poseidos por él?.

-¡No!..-volvió a negar...-Okina-san¿hablanos de Shishio qué no entendemos nada?.

-Y de paso debes decirnos donde está su tumba para que le llevemos flores...-continuó Nista.

-¿Flores?..-repitió Okina...-mejor una bolsa de vendas jajajaja...

Los papas de Kamatari se observaron fijamente para apoyarse en un pensamiento común que tenían, Okina estaba muy mal desde que su esposa le abandonó por el lechero del pueblo. El ninja carraspeó con fuerza y hablando pausadamente..

-Era malo y ese hombre murió en una batalla hace 3 años...-se llevó una mano a su mentón...-hizo la vida imposible a todos y casi nos mata, pero un joven nos salvó, aunque no fue él solo iba con su propio ejército y yo era el segundo que mandaba...-se infló de orgullo...-la decisión que tomaba ese joven siempre me la consultaba por que tenía que tener mi aprovación y todos hacían caso a mis ideas y consejos..

-¡Oh es un líder!..-exclamó con admiración Kiotsu...

-Por supuesto..-se miró las uñas con más Ego que antes...-todos me deben obediencia.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de eso..-saltó la mujer...

-En conclusión, Makoto Shishio está muerto y nada que tenga que ver con esa persona es bueno.

Kiotsu se metió la mano en su Gi y extrayendo una carta arrugada...

-Yo no diría lo mismo...-se la extendió a Okina...-aquí decía las cosas bien claras..

-Y educado..-finalizó Nista.

-¿Educado?...-repitió Okina con pavor, esa palabra dirigida a Shishio no era nada bueno.

Agarró la carta de Kiotsu y aspirando con fuerza, la curiosidad le estaba consumiendo, quería saber que les había dicho exactamente ese pellejo quemado. Sus ojos se colocaron en la letra y para su propia sorpresa, admiró la letra perfecta de él.

_" Jamás me conoceréis y tampoco tiene que ser así, pero quiero que sepáis una cosa. Las vidas de muchas personas depende de mi control y supervisión, sin mi, todos se dirigen en direcciones opuestas, necesitan un líder que los controle y les lleve al camino verdadero. Y ese soy yo, Makoto Shishio._

_Pero mi carta no es para que sepáis eso...aún. Os escribo para deciros que debéis aceptar a vuestro hijo con todos sus defectos, es un buen guerrero que me llevará al camino de la gloria, es increíble y fiel, así que no importa lo que piense o sienta. Lo que importa es que sea el mejor y es de los mejores, si no, os garantizo que ya hubiera tenido un pie en la tumba, por que gente así no me sirve para nada._

_Vuestro hijo ya no es hijo, ahora es hija...¡eso mismo! es una mujer y es muy fuerte. Más le valdría si quiere sobrevivir en este nefasto Japón gobernado por personas sin cerebro alguno para dirigir._

_Supongo que estaréis sorprendidos, pero debéis aceptarlo tal como es, al igual que yo voy a permitir que sigáis viviendo en el nuevo gobierno que crearé, sin él, os garantizo que no me serviriáis, por que los débiles son fáciles de exterminar. No os he amenazado, como siempre hago, simplemente os he dado un consejo y ahora, como padres que sois y seguro que sabios, aceptar a Kamatari como hija y jamás le nombréis como hijo, por que ya no es un hombre. Es una mujer y la mejor de toda mi cuadrilla."_

Okina elevó su mirada hacía Kiotsu y Nista para ver como sus ojos estaban humedecidos al recordar esta emotiva carta, el ninja se sorprendió por lo ineptos que eran, ese hombre les había dicho que los iba a matar, les había amenazado y ellos, seguía ilotrándolo como...Kamatari que seguía enamorada de él. ¿Pero qué tenía este hombre, si después de muerto seguía siendo famoso?.

-Él nos dijo lo de nuestro niño y nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que sufría...-le explicó Kiotsu...-supongo que tendrás tus motivos para odiarlo, pero nosotros estamos orgullosos de él por habernos dicho esa verdad, aunque al principio nos doliera.

-¡Pero si era un asesino!..-exclamó sorprendido.

-Tal vez la vida le hizo ser así..-le recordó Nitsa..-pero con nosotros ha sido educado...

-¿Educado?..-les mostró la carta...-¿os ha amenazado de muerte y ha dicho que sois débiles?.

-Nos advirtió...-le guiñó el ojo Kiotsu.

-Esta bien...-soltó Okina...-si seguimos hablando de este hombre jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo, además...-les miró detenidamente...-si sabéis que vuestro hijo es hija, ¿por qué no le habéis dicho nada?..

-Queremos que él piense que es un hombre...-se le llenó de purpurina los ojos a Nitsa..-una madre no quiere ver sufrir a su hijito y mi niño sufre al pensar que si nos dice la verdad podemos sufrir nosotros, quiere ver a sus papis felices ante una mentira..

-¿Entonces...?..-tragó saliva...-¿Estáis disfrutando del espectáculo que está dando vuestro hijo?.

Kiotsu y Nista se miraron, temblaron y guiñándole el ojo a Okina, comenzaron a reir a mandíbula abierta. Ahora mismo le habían confesado que disfrutaban de todo esto.

-Es divertido..-soltó Kiotsu..-siempre ha sido muy fácil de chinchar.

Okina alzó su ceja y una sonrisa macabra inundó su rostro. Comenzó a reir con maldad...

-Yo también quiero unirme a vosotros...-les confesó..-me encanta sacar de sus casillas a todos..

-Eso es bueno, que salga de esa depresión por culpa del lechero Okina..-dijo Nitsa al apoyar su mano en el hombro..-hay que salir del bache.

Okina se cruzó de brazos y poniendo un rostro más triste...

-A parte del lechero también estuvo con el charcutero...-vio el asombro de los padres...-ellos eran gemelos y ella dice que no sabía distinguirlos..

-Que mujer más mala..-apoyó Kiotsu..-encima te deja con 5 hijos..

Mientras ellos seguían tramando contra Kamatari, Aoshi estaba en su habitación descansando de este día tan duro. Había algo extraño con esos ancianos, pero no sabía muy bien el que era. Resopló al pensar en ellos, no le gustaba la idea de ver como rondaban a Misao. Le daba mucha rabia ver las cosas tan pervertidas que le soltaban a su protegida y encima no solo estaban ellos, también Kamatari y Sou.

La rarita le había dicho que lucharía por Misao, pero estaba más pendiente de controlar a sus padres que prestarle esa debida atención y Sou,...pensaba que podía confiar en él, pero se había engañado, ya que también le había retado por la mano de Misao.

Así que ahora debía luchar contra ellos por Misao y ella era suya.

-Mía...-susurró con rabia.

Le había costado darse cuenta y ahora que estaba seguro de lo que sentía iba a luchar por ella. Su Misao no se quedaría con la familia Psicópata y mucho menos con ese Lobo con piel de cordero.

Y mientras los padres junto con Okina bajaban abajo para comer, un fugaz pensamiento inundó al ninja.

-"¿Por qué hizo eso?...-se cruzó de brazos mientras lo pensaba...-si no le importaba nadie, ¿por qué fue distinto con Kamatari?,¿qué tenía ella que no tubieran los demás?...-una sonrisa picarona cruzó su rostro..-a lo mejor le gustaba el pescado y la carne jajajajaja...¡ejem! Okina deja de pensar en tonterías, seguro que tenía un buen motivo y me muero de curiosidad por saberlo"...

Y seguía comiéndose la cabeza para saber el verdadero motivo de esa carta.

**Continuará...**

**Holas! siento que el capítulo sea corto. No dispongo de mucho tiempo por el curro y cuando encuentro un hueco...actualizo. Así que siento su tardanza.**

**Hemos visto la carta de Makoto pero..¿por qué lo hizo exactamente? eso le descubriremos más tarde, además los papas se han unido con Okina para ir en contra de Kamatari..en conclusión todos se unen para fastidiar a alguien...¿Aoshi se unirá a alguien y si es así, con quién?.**

**Muchas gracias por los review y sus comentarios, que me animan a que continue, aunque no pueda actualizar tan seguidamente como antes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - Los celos.**

Durante todo el resto del día, Kamatari intentaba evitar a sus dulces papas, Misao se alejaba de sus "suegros", Aoshi seguía pensando en lo extraños que eran los recién llegados y Sou...bueno el más encantador de todos, seguía a sus amigas por toda la casa.

En cambio los ancianos se habían unido para fastidiar a los jóvenes con sus locuras.

Y así la noche cayó completamente en el cielo de Kyoto. Kiotsu y Nista eran acompañados por su "nuera" a su habitación y durante el recorrido los agradables ancianos hablaban sin parar de la ilusión que tenía en ser abuelos. Y ante esas palabras Misao se ponía roja de vergüenza, la ninja abrió la puerta y señalándoles el interior..

-Sus aposentos..-susurro con algo de rabia.

-¿Y los tuyos dónde están?..-preguntó Kiostu curioso..

-Al final del pasillo...-señaló el pasillo ante la sorpresa de los ancianos.

-¿Y mi hijo, no dormirá contigo verdad?..-se llevó las manos a la cadera Nista...-aún no estáis casados...-vio el sonrojo de la ninja así que acercándose a ella le golpeó tiernamente el costado...-veo que ya habéis dormido juntos, tranquila te guardaré ese secreto...-le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo no he...-tragó saliva..

-Él ha dormido conmigo..-habló una voz fría como el témpano.

Todos se giraron para ver al ninja cruzados de brazos y apoyado en la pared, sus ojos fríos como el mismo hielo se les estaba clavando en la piel a los ancianos y por primera vez en todo este tiempo, si se sorprendieron de la actitud protectora del joven.

-No es propio que el novio duerma con la novia antes de la boda...-murmuró Aoshi con enfado.

-Eso es cierto cariño..-apoyó Kiostu..-Aoshi tiene razón.

-Claro..-tragó saliva Kiostu al intimidarse con los ojos del ninja.

Misao carraspeó y consiguió la atención de sus suegros, estos asintieron y entraron al interior, dejando en el pasillo a los dos jóvenes, la comadreja suspiró con alivio y levantó su mirada al ver como él estaba cerca de ella..

-No deberías dejar que te tomaran el pelo esos carcámanes...-comentó seriamente el ninja.

-Ya pero...-se mordió los labios..-son los padres de Kam y no puedo hacerles el feo..

Sin que la pareja se diera cuenta Nista y Kiotsu tenían las orejas pegadas en la puerta escuchando la conversación de ellos...

-Kamatari..-murmuró fríamente...-¿Sientes algo por ella?..-preguntó dudosamente..

Misao abrió la boca al escuchar esa pregunta..

Nista y Kiotsu se observaron atentamente al escuchar eso..

-¡Responde!..-ordenó fríamente Aoshi..

-¿Cómo?...-soltó Misao..-¿qué dices?..-alzó una ceja sin comprender nada...-¿De qué hablas?, Kam es mi amiga y la quiero mucho pero de ahí a estar enamorada hay un gran paso..

-No es lo que parece..-soltó entre dientes...-al igual que Seta.

-¿Soujiro?.

Detrás de la puerta...

-No es que sea adivina, pero me temo que este joven está celoso..-murmuró Nista...-¿tú qué crees?.

-Tal vez..-se cruzó de brazos Kiotsu..-no soy adivino como tú cariño.

Un ruido hizo que se voltearan hacía atrás para ver entre las sombras la figura estilizada de alguien, ambos ancianos tragaron saliva al ver como se acercaban a ellos y cuando la luz de la luna le dio de lleno en el rostro, suspiraron de alivio...

-¡Que susto Okina!..-exclamó Nista.

-¿Enserio?..-sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría..-hacía mucho tiempo que no asustaba a nadie, menos mal que mis movimientos de felino no han cambiado con los años..-¿Qué está pasando?.

-¿Has entrado por la ventana?..-preguntó el papá...-¡que valor!

-¡Soy muy valiente y poderoso!..-aspiró con orgullo al señalar el techo..-recuerda que he sacado adelante a cinco hijos sin la ayuda de mi esposa y como soy "Okina, el Adonis de Kyoto" debo hacer frente a mi honor.

Aplaudieron a las palabras tan poderosas del anciano y más alegría le daba a Okina escuchar la satisfacción de sus espectadores ante sus relatos tan emocionantes, y sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimillas de felicidad se apoderó de él.

Mientras tanto en el exterior, Misao contemplaba como el rostro de su amado estaba contraido por la rabia, desvió su mirada al ver como su puño se apretaba con fuerza y como sus ojos seguían fijos en ella, definitivamente no le estaba gustando nada lo que tenía delante, él no se parecía en nada a su Aoshi.

-Aoshi-sama ¿Qué le ocurre?..-preguntó extrañada.

-Que te gustar estar rodeada de los hombres...-soltó con enfado...-dejas que te besen y que te toquen con facilidad...-la miró con desprecio...-¿Acaso te gusta eso?.

-¡¿Qué insinuas?!...-le grito sonrojada..

Aoshi apoyó su mano en la cintura de Misao y dando un paso hacía delante, consiguió que ella depositará su espalda en la pared y sintiera como el aliento del ninja acariciaba su mejilla, estaba anonadada por lo que estaba sintiendo. Tragó saliva copiosamente y sus ojos no se despegaban de los azules de él..

En cambio el ninja aspiró con fuerza el aroma que desprendía ella, le estaba volviendo loco y estaba cansado de verle revolotear con esos dos...

Acercó sus labios a los suyos y le dio un leve beso ante la sorpresa de ella que se había quedado fascinada..

LLevó sus labios al oido de ella y susurrándole...

-Pareces una cualquier con esa actitud, permitiendo que los hombres se te acerquen de esa manera y eso me pone enfermo, por que tu eres una ninja no una mujer barata..-rugió con fuerza sin darse cuenta de los ojos lagrimosos de ella...-¡me has defraudado Misao!...

Se alejó con indiferencia de ella y contempló como estaba llorando con esas palabras tan crueles, iba a decir algo más cuando Aoshi notó una mano en su hombro, se giró hacía atrás para ver a Soujiro mirarle furiosamente...

-¡Aléjate de ella Aoshi!...-amenazó furiosamente...-¡no permitiré que le hables de esa manera!.

-¿Lo has escuchado?...-le preguntó...-me sorprende ver que te gusta meterte en la vida de los demás...

-No me gusta...-desvió su mirada hacía la joven que caía al suelo rota de dolor...-pero si acusas a una amiga de algo falso, si me meto en el asunto.

Aoshi se alejó de Misao con la mirada fría, la miró intensamente y gruñó con fuerza para salir de ahí y dejar a la comadreja ser abrazada por Soujiro. La joven se refugió en los brazos de él para poder llorar sin temor a ser lastimada nuevamente.

-Tranquila Misao querida...-le acarició los cabellos...-yo estoy contigo..

Pero ella no le respondió, aún tenía en su cabeza las palabras frías de su amado.

En el interior del cuarto los tres ancianos se quedaron sin habla al escuchar esas palabras tan crueles del ninja hacía la más jovencita y entonces Okina suspiró con dolor, su nieta estaría rota de dolor por eso...

-Pobre mi niña...-susurró melancólicamente...

-¡Que cruel!..-exclamó Nista..

Kiotsu tragó saliva...

-Está enamorado de la jovencita...-soltó con decisión ante la mirada de ellos...-lo ha echo por que siente como le han invadido su territorio y la única forma que tiene de demostrarlo es hacerle daño a ella...-se llevó las manos a la cintura...-no es una decisión adecuada, pero ha actuado así y ahora estará arrepentido por todo..-cerró los ojos...-los celos le han nublado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir qué eso es amor?..-le preguntó Nista...-el amor no es de esa manera..

-¡Cariño!...-abrió Kiotsu los ojos...-por lo que veo es alguien muy frío y distante, ha sentido daño por esa invasión en su territorio y él lo ha pagado con la misma moneda, pero no sabe que eso puede romper otros sentimientos muy especiales..

Okina asintió a las palabras de Kiotsu y meneó la cabeza con resignación, después de tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos por su nieta, pero solo había abierto los ojos cuando había sentido que invadían su territorio.

Aoshi bajaba las escaleras sintiendo rabia sobre sí mismo y lo había echado a perder todo por esos celos tan absorventes. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle eso?, apretó con fuerza sus puños y se mordió los labios. Se detuvo de golpe y observó el suelo, no podía ni creer en lo que había echo, cerró los ojos para ver esos ojos llorosos mirándole con dolor..

-Lo siento Misao..

Escuchó los pasos de alguien y al abrir los ojos, vio los pies de una persona. Alzó su rostro y vio como Kam le negaba con la cabeza...

-Muy mal Shinomori..-habló rotundamente...-ahora no la vas a recuperar y todo por esos celos..-emitió una cruel sonrisa...-no sé como puedes pensar que ella siente algo más por mí, solo somos amigas y tú has destrozado su corazón..-clavó su dedo en el pecho del ninja...-y eso me molesta mucho.

-¡Aparta!..-golpeó con rabia su mano...-¡tú has mencionado que lucharás por ella!.

Kam agrandó su sonrisa con victoria ante la peplejidad de Aoshi...

-Te voy a contar una cosita Shinomori..-se acercó a su oido...-lo hice para ponerte celoso y he conseguido lo que buscaba...-se alejó de él al ver su rostro descompuesto...-le amas pero nunca te habías dado cuenta y has abierto los ojos cuando has visto como ella se podía alejar de tí con la ayuda de un hombre..-señaló la parte de arriba...-y ahora mismo la has dejado con uno y de los más buenos que hay en Japón..

-¿Qué?..-vio el temblor del ninja.

Esa acción si que le llego al alma a la ex-juppongatana al verle temblar con miedo.

-Lo siento Shinomori...-avanzó hacía la escalera...-pero Misao me necesita y por ella haría muchas cosas..

Kamatari pasó por su lado sin dirigirle más la palabra al ninja, mientras que él se tapó el rostro con las manos y evitó soltar algún gemido de dolor.

Cuando la ex-juppongatana estaba en la parte de arriba, contempló a Soujiro como abrazaba a Misao y se apoyó en la pared...

-Uno de los más buenos de Japón..-recordó sus palabras..

Misao tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Soujiro que la abrazaba mientras le acariciaba con dulzura, no soportaba verla en ese estado...

-Los juegos de los celos son muy peligrosos Misao...-susurró Kam...-y Aoshi ha explotado..

**Continuará.**

**Holas!! Ya era hora con este fic.**

**Aoshi ha explotado y lo ha cargado contra Misao, ¿Es justificable su explosión? y ahora las cosas entre ellos están más chungas que antes...¿cómo saldrá todo? en cuanto a los padres de Kam, ¿Seguirán haciendole la vida imposible?.**

**Esto y más en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS y por su paciencia.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 - Siempre a tu lado.**

Durante toda la noche permaneció a su lado, velando por su sueño y por su espíritu. Las palabras dichas por Aoshi le habían afectado notablemente y consiguió que su aspecto alegre y risueño, diera paso a la decepción de la persona enamorada. Ella no se merecía ese trato bruto y frío de él. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se mordió los labios.

¿Por qué le había ultrajado de esa forma?. Suavizo la tensión de su puño y dirigió esa misma mano al rostro de la joven. Se le veía demacrada, le acarició la mejilla y le besó en la frente con cariño.

La quería y pero no era un amor de pareja, era un sentimiento muy profundo. La veía como su hermana pequeña y aunque practicamente eran de la misma edad. Él había visto y sentido más cosas que ella. Había vivido a tope. Se acercó a la ventana y vio como la noche había dado paso al día, desvió su mirada hacía el cuerpo dormido de su amiga y sonrió con ternura.

-Lo siento mucho Misao...-susurro con cariño...-debes estar destrozada.

Iba a volver a mirar hacía la ventana cuando unos ruidos cortos pero precisos se dejaron escuchar en la puerta, bufó con desánimo. No quería que nadie la viera en este estado, se merecía descansar y él velar por que así fuera. Caminó hacía la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Kamatari y su bata de flores. Alzó su vista hacía arriba para ver sus cabellos ocultos debajo de un gorro rosa. Meneó la cabeza con resignación y le indicó con la mano que entrará al interior.

Kam sonrió con picardía y le besó la mejilla, ante el horror de Soujiro.

-Son los besos de los buenos días...-le guiñó el ojo.

-Deja de hacer la tonta Kam...-se pasó la manga por su mejilla...-el asunto no está para esos juegos.

La ex-juppongatana afirmó con tristeza a las palabras de su niño favorito. Dirigió su mirada hacía Misao y soltó un leve alarido de horror. Se tapó la boca con las manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Seta se cruzó de brazos para asentir al gesto de su amiga...

-¡Está horrible!..-exclamó Kam.

Soujiro abrió los ojos con perplejidad.

-Fijate que aspecto tiene...-se arrodilló y cogió con suavidad sus cabellos...-están resquebrajados..-meneó la cabeza con pena..-le pondré leche de cabra que ayuda a fortalecer las raíces..

Sou se colocó la mano en su cabeza y comenzó a masajearla. Le estaba doliendo mucho y las tonterías de Kam no ayudaban en nada. Suspiró con impotencia y sentándose en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos para cerrar los ojos..

-¿Qué haces?..-preguntó Kam.

-Dormir Kamatari..-respondió..-está noche he estado velando por ella, no podía dejar que se despertará y sufriera más.

-¡Que bueno eres!..-exclamó con amor.

Pero el joven no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna y se concentró en su sueño. El rostro de la ex-juppongatana se endureció y acariciando la mejilla de su amiga, le besó los labios con ternura..

-Misao no eres la única que sufre por amor...-se llevó una mano a su pecho...-hay muchas que están igual o peor que tú..-sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar a su Gran amor. Aspiró con fuerza y se apartó las lágrimas que estaban resbalando de sus ojos, se levantó y colocando sus manos en jarra...-¡basta de llorar por amor, ahora hay que luchar contra el!

Se arrodilló enfrente de la ninja y comenzó a zarandearla con fuerza, pero Misao respondía con un gruñido grotesco y se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada. Nuevamente volvía a insistir con esta acción, pero la comadreja solo se encogía y gemía.

-¡Misao no te hagas la dormida!..-exclamó con morros...-¡hay que ver el nuevo día, no te puedes encerrar como una vieja!.

Escuchó un llanto..

-¡No llores por él!..-agachó su cabeza al momento de levantar un poco la almohada...-no se lo merece querida Misao.

-Pero es que duele...-susurro melancólicamente..

Kamatari emitió una sonrisa tierna y metiendo su cabeza en el interior de la almohada, permaneció a su lado. Le miraba a los ojos con amor y sin abandonar la sonrisa de su rostro, le habló lo más natural posible..

-Lo sé mi amor, duele mucho cuando te hacen daño pero no te puedes esconder siempre...-metió su mano y le acarició..-¿tú crees que él está bien? te puedo garantizar que no Misao.

Los ojos cristalinos de Misao se clavaron en los esperanzados de Kamatari, tragó saliva con dificultad y siguió observándola con orgullo. Aspiró con fuerza para evitar que volviera a surgir un manantial de lágrimas suyas..

-¿Qué vas a hacer querida?..-le preguntó con decisión...-¿Salir y enfrentarte a él?..-curvó sus labios con derrota...-¿o deprimirte?.

-¿Puedo hacer ambas?..-propuso con una sonrisa y vio la negación de su amiga..

El silencio reinaba en la sala y solo era eclipsado con algun gemido por parte de la jovencita. Agachó su mirada y permaneció unos segundos callada. Tenía miedo enfrentarse a él y salir más perjudicada de lo que ya estaba, tenía miedo al rechazo nuevamente y sobretodo a esa mirada llena de decepción..

Después de todo seguía amándole, aunque no entendiera por que seguía sintiendo eso.

Debajo de la almohada todo era oscuridad y la luz del día no penetraba en su propio mundo, como ella se sentía en esos momentos. Destrozada y humillada...

Ambas mujeres desviaron sus miradas hacía un lado al ver como un rayo de luz entraba en esa oscuridad y sonrieron al ver como la mirada dulce de Sou se unía a ellas.

-¡Hazlo y sé valiente Misao, que no estás sola!..-bostezó ruidosamente...-¿ahora me podriáis dejar dormir un poco?.

Misao asintió y se levantó de la almohada. Observó a sus amigos y sonrió. Iba a enfrentarse y a no parecer derrotada. Su mirada deprimida dio paso a la determinación, ella le haría pagar muy caro sus palabras hirientes y estaba convencida de que no desfallecería. Se lo merecía y se lo iba a demostrar.

-¡Lo haré!..-apretó con fuerza su puño..-¡confiar en mí!

-¡Esa es mi niña!..-exclamó Kam al tirarse sobre el cuello de Sou y apretarlo con fuerza...-¡estoy muy contenta!.

Pero Sou no podía decir los mismo.

En el exterior de la habitación y concretamente enfrente de la puerta, Aoshi permanecía paralizado y ansioso por verla. Sabía que sus palabras habían sido muy duras y sin sentido, pero había notado como un sentimiento nuevo le estaba consumiendo. Masculló un insulto para luego morderse lo labios con rabia..

-Celos..-susurro con rabia.

Jamás pensó que iba a sentir eso, pero lo había echo y de una forma bastante explosiva. Cerró los ojos para ver la mirada llorosa de su protegida y eso le partio el corazón por completo. Él era el responsable y debía arreglar el asunto aunque ella no quisiera verlo..

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, los tres ancianos contemplaban con admiración el plano que había en el suelo y que poseía el nombre de todos los jóvenes de la casa, deseaban fastidiarles y reirse a su costa. Su vida estaba acabando y un poco de "marcha" no vendría nada mal.

En la parte de abajo Okon y Osamu se miraban con impaciencia. Era demasiado tarde y aún la gente no había venido a desayunar y encima sus estómagos rugían con fuerza. Volvieron a mirar sus desayunos con hambre y pidiendo disculpas, se fueron hacía la mesa para poder saciar su apetito.

**Continuará.**

** Holas! si...no tengo perdón. ¡Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado! Las NO inspiraciones y la desgana a la hora de seguir con el fic me hicieron olvidarlo para retomar otras cosas y limpiar mi mente y poder usarla cuando fuera adecuada para esta historia y por ahora he podido hacer un capítulo nuevo.**

** Nos vemos y gracias por la inmensa paciencia. Saludos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - El futuro de una boda.**

Kamatari empujaba con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de la jovencita que estaba poniendo resistencia a ese encuentro con Aoshi. Farfullaba palabras crueles contra su amiga y sentía como sus sedosas manos se estaban volviendo más resbaladizas por el sudor del esfuerzo. Y Misao se aferraba con fuerza a todo lo que estuviera en su camino, como: pomos de puertas, enganches de ventanas y muebles enormes.

Por nada del mundo quería bajar hasta ese lugar y encontrarse con él, no tenía ganas de verle el rostro y recordar las palabras crueles que le había dicho, y Kamatari ya estaba sudando con bastante intensidad.

-¡No seas cría!..-le recriminaba Kamatari...-¡me estás haciendo sudar mucho!

Los ojos de la comadreja se humedecieron y dirigiendo su mirada hacía su "amiga-esposo", sus labios comenzaron a temblar con intensidad, pero ese gesto no ablando el rostro inflexible de la ex-juppongatana que permanecía frío. Le devolvió su mirada cargada de furia ante el gesto de pucheros que estaba poniendo la jovencita.

-Kam tengo sueño..-comentó Misao.

-Te has pasado toda la noche durmiendo..-le recriminó Kam..-así que no te hagas de rogar y baja a desayunar.

-No tengo hambre, he decidido hacer una dieta estricta.

Kamatari bufó con disgusto y curvando sus labios con rabia, acercó sus manos hacía sí y de esta manera dejó de ejercer presión en el cuerpo delgado de la comadreja, se escupió las manos ante la repulsión de la ninja y sonriendo con maldad, le dio una patada y comenzó a rodar por el suelo.

Mientras la ex-juppongatana comenzó a ejercer fuerza para hacerla rodar cual complejo de escarabajo pelotero.

Y Misao se dejó rodar sin ejercer presión. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar al sentirse como un insecto que era remolcado por otro. Al llegar a la parte de abajo, Misao siguió sin mostrar el interés necesario para encarar a Aoshi y permaneció en el suelo. Kam arrugó la nariz al ver el estado inerte que estaba demostrando.

Se cruzó brazos y vio como Misao le miraba de reojo.

-Creo que eres bastante mayorcita para hacer este espectáculo..-soltó al alzar una ceja..-¿no crees?.

-No...-enterró su rostro en el suelo.

-Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil querida Misao...-dobló sus piernas y cogiendo el cuerpo flácido de la ninja, comenzó a levantarlo, mientras ella no mostraba interés alguno...-¿te estás haciendo la muerta?...-las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, ella nunca había echo tanto esfuerzo y levantar un cuerpo delgaducho le estaba costando mucho. Además los huesos de su "esposa" se le estaban clavando.

Comenzó a andar a zancadas y apretando los dientes gruñó al verse en está situación tan ridícula.

-¿Cómo es posible qué pudieras conmigo el día que me secuestrastes?..-le preguntó Misao.

Kamatari le miró de reojo al resoplar y curvando sus labios con maldad.

-No te lleve en brazos querida..-vio como la curiosidad de Misao se acentuaba en su rostro..-te llevé a rastras y con ello todo el polvo y la suciedad de la calle se iba incrustando en tu cuerpo.

Sintió como la rabia le estaba consumiendo al escuchar las palabras de su "amiga-esposo" y con ímpetu comenzó a patadalear con fuerza, golpeaba el suelo con furia y se removía entre los brazos de su amiga como un gusano en un anzuelo, pero eso no detuvo su trayecto y con más ilusión, la puerta en donde estaban desayunando se abrió mostrando a Soujiro bufando por la escena de sus amigas.

-¡Qué escandalosas sois!..-exclamó.

-La vaga que no quería moverse...-le recriminó Kamatari...-he tenido complejo de burro.

Kamatari la levantó nuevamente y cogiendo su rostro lo giró para que sus ojos se clavaran en los de Soujiro.

-Tranquila Misao, él no ha venido..-soltó Seta con una sonrisa...-así que no hace falta que actúes de esta forma.

-¿Enserio?..-alzó su vista por encima del hombro de Soujiro..-¿no está?..-giró su rostro hacía su amiga y vio la afirmación de esta, se frotó las manos y sonriendo..-¡pues a desayunar!

Y se fue directamente a comer, mientras Kamatari se masajeaba los hombros y curvó sus labios con desgana, no debería hacer tantos ejercicios físicos, si no, comenzarían a salir los músculos y ella era una mujer única. Soujiro le permitió la entrada a su amiga y cerrando la puerta, comenzaron a desayunar con los demás miembros de la familia, incluyendo a los recién llegados.

-¡Ay mi niño!..-exclamó Nista...-¿por qué no la llevas en brazos la próxima vez?..-tomo un sorbo de té..-por que llevarla a rastras como un saco de patatas no es muy bonito.

Kamatari se sonrojó ante las palabras de su madre y observando de reojo a su "mujer" la vio muy concentrada en su desayuno o al menos fingió mostrarle más atención a la comida que a las palabras de su dulce mamá. Tragó saliva y devolviéndole la mirada a su progenitora.

-No hace falta mamá..-comentó Kam entre dientes...-tiene piernas por lo tanto puede andar sola.

Misao le devolvió la mirada con enojo al escuchar esa respuesta que le había dado a su suegra, vaya "marido" tan educado que le había salido.

Kiotsu carraspeó con fuerza y levantándose del lugar mientras golpeaba el tazón de cereales, consiguió la atención de todos los miembros de su nueva familia. Los observó a todos con alegría y con un brillo especial en su mirada y sin poder evitar la emoción de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, sus labios temblaron con intensidad.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos..-comenzó a hablar bajo el manto de terror que sintiendo Kamatari en su interior...-hemos decidido que nuestros hijos deberían casarse...-clavó su mirada en los más jóvenes...-queremos ver a nuestro niño vestido de novio ante de que fallezcamos y no podamos ver ese momento tan especial.

Soujiro desvió su mirada de un lado a otro para ver la palidez en los rostros de sus dos amigas. Curvó sus labios con pena y siguió observando el estado deprimente en el cual se encontraban. Y aunque el aire que rodeaba a la pareja era tétrico. Los demás miembros de la familia estallaron de felicidad.

Kiotsu, Nista y Okina comenzaron a danzar al son de la alegría que estaba brotando de su interior. Iban a ser consuegros y era el mejor de todas las noticias y después de esa boda habría nietos y su desdicha seria multiplicada por mil.

Y los Onis se miraron incrédulos a esa noticia tan bárbara, no podían entender como Okina estaba orgulloso de ver a su nieta casada con...,dirigieron sus miradas a su futuro "cuñado" y sus rostros se ensombrecieron al verlo detenidamente, agacharon sus rostros con pesadumbre y comenzaron a rezar por su querida Misao y la desgraciada vida que tendría a partir de ese enlace.

Pero toda esa atmósfera que rodeada a la alegría se vio disipada por el aura de la frialdad, tragaron saliva a la vez y girando cuidadosamente sus cabezas hacía la puerta, se encontraron con el Señor Frío. Sus rostros volvieron a su estado pausado y volviendo a sus desayunos, le giraron las cabezas para masajearse a sí mismos y conseguir el control de sus músculos dormidos.

Aoshi Shinomori dirigió su mirada hacía Misao para verla temblar y eso le enfureció. Él no le diría nada malo aunque, curvó sus labios con amargura al recordar la noche anterior, ya había abierto la boca bastante y había hablado más de la cuenta.

Pasó por detrás de la jovencita para conseguir que la piel de Misao se erizará por completo, desvió su mirada hacía su amiga para ver como las babas salían de sus labios y sus ojos estaban cargados de purpurina, este gesto la descolocó y dando un pequeño saltito, se acercó a la oreja de Kamatari.

-¿Por qué actúas así?, ¿no te acuerdas de lo mal que me ha tratado?..-le reprocho.

-Si querida Misao..-le contestó con cariño..-pero su energía corporal hace que me excite de tal manera que solo deseo...-dirigió su mirada hacía el hombre..-hacer realidad mis fantasías sexuales más pervertidas.

De repente la cabeza de Kamatari comenzó a dar vueltas y notando como su tensión arterial subía varias décimas, sin querer hacerlo, sus ojos se cerraron del mundo real para irse al mundo de la fantasía, en donde estaría reunida con todos sus chicos.

Aoshi masculló algo con maldad y cerró los ojos ante esa escena, y todos los demás menearon la cabeza al ver como su rostro estaba sonrojado. Interiormente nadie quería saber lo que estaba haciendo su mente en esos momentos, por que estaba convencidos de que si pudiera hablar, les relataría todas esas fantasías tan calientes con miles de chicos.

-¡Oh mi hijito!..-exclamó Nista..-supongo que la noticia le ha provocado el desmayo.

-Eso creo..-corroboró Okina con afirmación..-aunque no debemos retrasarnos, por que no tendremos tiempo para realizar todo esto.

Misao reaccionó a las palabras de los ancianos y levantándose del lugar, golpeó con sus manos la mesa, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes sobre sus hombros. Dirigió su mirada cargada de odio a "Okina, el Adonis de Kyoto" y gruñendo.

-¡No puedes dirigir mi vida como a ti te plazca!..-le soltó con enfado..-¡ya sabes que no me voy a casar con Kamatari!

"_¿CASAR?"_..-pensó Aoshi al pestañear con incredulidad.

Okina se levantó con un pañuelo entre sus manos y quitándose las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus lindos ojitos vividores.

-Snif mi flor de loto cargado de purpurina de azúcar..-sollozó con pena..-es el único deseo que te pide un pobre viejo como yo, que no le queda mucho tiempo para poder disfrutar de las cosas mundanas de esta vida tan fabulosa.

Soujiro se asombró de escuchar la frase tan metafórica de ese anciano tan pervertido.

"_Misao, ¿se casa?"_..-volvió a pensar el ninja que mirándola detenidamente, sintió como un frío helado surcaba dentro suya.

Nista y Kiotsu se acercaron a su nuera y cogiéndole la mano con lágrimas en los ojos, y que no estaba mal comentar que eran de cocodrilo, se pasaron por el contorno de sus ojos un misterioso pañuelo y clavando su mirada lastimera sobre ella, comenzaron a sollozar con dolor.

-No queremos irnos de este mundo sin ver a nuestro ángel casado con una bella jovencita..-comentó Kiotsu.

-No queremos saber que este trasero..-dijo Nista al estrujarlo nuevamente entre sus manos, bajo el asombro de Aoshi al ver como la anciana volvía a hacer uso de esas manos tan largas..-que aguanta los empujones de otro hombre..-sonrió con amabilidad.

Soujiro alzó su mirada y sus mejillas sonrojadas hacía el rostro de su amiga, para verla en Schock por ese nuevo atrevimiento contra su persona.

-La han vuelto a manusear..-susurro con tragedia.

Y algo estalló nuevamente en su interior, golpeó la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos y en especial la mirada de rencor de su protegida, ya hablando con frialdad.

-¡No permitiré esa boda!..-exclamó con el manto de los celos planear sobre él..-¡¡Misao no unirá su vida con ese energúmeno, bueno para nada!!..-señaló a su rival que aún permanecía inconsciente..-Ella es..-se mordió los labios.

-¿Suya?..-soltó Nista con una sonrisa, alzó su dedo y le negó con el, mientras Misao sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero ya no podía seguir amando a un hombre que le había tachado de...cerró los ojos al pensar en esas palabras tan crueles..-lo siento Shinomori, pero Misao es de mi hijo Kamatari y se casarán.

-¡No!..-volvió a gritar con fuerza.

Misao se llevó una mano a su pecho y negando sus sentimientos, agarró la mano de su suegra y hablando.

-Me casaré con Kamatari...-soltó al morderse los labios..-cuando ustedes quieran.

Se separó del agarre de Nista y se dirigió hacía la puerta para alejarse de esa mirada perdida y vacía que la estaba atacando.

Y sintió miedo, el peor de todos los sentimientos que había experimentado. Ya no eran los de la amistad, eran los de ese amor roto y que él mismo había provocado.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! bueno..esta vez no he tardado tanto en hacer la continuación ¿eh?.**

**Kiostu ha propuesto la boda y los ancianos han aceptado (solo para fastidiar) y ahora Aoshi se ha negado, pero Misao en tono de venganza ha aceptado casarse con Kamatari, ¿cómo saldrán airosos de este tema?¿Se arrepentirán los ancianos de jugar así?.**

**Muchas gracias a Misao91,hikarusumomo,okashira janet,gabe logan,amary-san,Yuki-Minyooki-chan y a todos los demás por su eterna espera.**

**Nos vemos y saludos. chao.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 - Todos unidos contra él.**

Se levantó de la mesa con una mano en su frente y sintió como las nauseas le estaban abordando, desvió su mirada hacía su mayor rival. Kamatari el bicho raro del grupo y apretando los dientes, comenzó a ir hacía la salida. La cabeza le daba vueltas antes ese nuevo acontecimiento y sujetando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

-Aoshi-san, ¿a dónde va?..-le preguntó educadamente Sou.

El ninja le dirigió la mirada con rabia y gruñendo, abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Ante el temblor de ese ruido, Misao súbitamente cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, sabía por que estaba así. Pero, maldición él se lo había buscado al tratarla de...

-Misao..-escuchó como alguien le hablaba dulcemente.

La joven se giró y mirando a su suegra, la vio como está le devolvía la mirada a su marido y esté le dirigía sus ojos hacía Okina, alzó las cejas sin comprender nada y Sou acercándose a la ninja, se llevó las manos a su mentón para observar a ese trío apocalíptico, curvó sus labios sin entender nada de esa acción y cuando estaban ansiosos por saber el motivo de esa mirada.

Kamatari abrió los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Han tramado algo..-murmuro con rabia.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó Sou al dirigirle la mirada curioso..-¿por qué dices eso?.

La ex-juppongatana se levantó del suelo y llevándose el dedo a los labios, les miró con enfado.

-Son muy listos este trío de ancianos pellejudos..-curvó sus labios al ver ese brillo de maldad que salían de ellos..-no son de fiar.

Soujiro volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía esos ancianos y los vio sonreír con malicia, su rostro reflejaba la maldad que habitaba en su interior y frotándose las manos, gruñían para impactar más miedo. Meneó la cabeza con resignación al verlos actuar de esa manera.

Pero un golpe fuerte en la mesa les obligó mirar al lugar en donde se había producido el ruido y vieron como el cuerpo de Misao temblaba, se mordía los labios y sus ojos estaban humedecidos. Tanto Sou como Kam se fueron hacía ella, pero la ninja los detuvo al observarlo con rabia. No quería la compasión de nadie y estaba cansada de ser el juguete de todos y no obtener lo que más había querido, a su Aoshi-sama. Por supuesto que lo seguía amando, pero esas palabras aún rebotaban en su mente y se le hacía difícil olvidarlas, pero al ver su rostro cuando se entero de esa "boda", le dolió.

Pero se lo había buscado. Quería hacerle daño y lo había conseguido. Así que estaba cansada de todo, de las cosas de los ancianos y de fingir cosas que no sentía.

-¡Basta ya!..-gritó con rabia..-¡Yo no soy la novia de su hijo, por que él!..-se mordió los labios al verle como le suplicaba con pena y le negaba con la cabeza para que no continuará por ese camino, pero ella cerró los ojos y le pidió perdón..-lo siento Kam pero no puedo continuar con esa farsa, estoy destrozada y el amor de mi vida se ha ido por esa puerta aquejado de una extraña jaqueca..-sus ojos se humedecieron..-su hijo ya no es chico, es chica y una bien hermosa.

Nista y Kiotsu dirigieron su mirada hacía su hijo y esté agachó la cabeza para juguetear con sus dedos.

Los Onis estaban en el rincón más profundo de la sala cogidos de la mano para poder obtener fuerzas y salir corriendo ante una inminente batalla familiar.

-¡No debéis juzgarle por lo que es!..-volvió a levantar la voz la jovencita..-¡ella es feliz siendo quién es y nos gusta saber que no tiene complejo ante nada!.

-Bueno...-murmuro Kamatari entre dientes..-me gustaría tener los pechos más grandes.

Un gruñido brutal salió de la garganta de Misao y por unos momentos deseó cogerle del cuello para zarandearle como si fuera una maraca ante su interrupción absurda. Y entendiendo el mensaje silencioso de su "ex-novia" acercó su mano hacía sus labios y los selló. Le sonrió y le inclinó la cabeza para que continuará con su explicación.

Sintió como un pequeño codazo se incrustaba en su rodilla y bajando su mirada vio a Sou que le indicará para que continuará con su charla. Tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada hacía sus antiguos suegros.

-Ella está enamorada de Makoto Shishio y..-iba a proseguir cuando le cortaron nuevamente.

Y bajando su mirada vio como Sou abría las manos y sonriendo a los espectadores relataba los amoríos de su amiga, sin percatarse de la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo la comadreja.

-Y de Shinomori, de Sanosuke, de Seujiro Hiko, de Yahiko aunque es un niño pequeño..-entrecerró su mirada..-eres una asaltacunas y..¡oh! de mi también está enamorada, me tira los trastos siempre que puede..-sonrió con ternura..-pero me encanta por que me divierte las tonterías que hace.

-¿Enserio?..-preguntó Kamatari al pasar sensualmente un dedo por el brazo fuerte de Sou..-¿entonces tengo futuro contigo?.

Se sonrojó por las palabras de su amiga y carraspeando, pegó un salto hacía un lado y se alejó de ella.

-¡¡Basta ya!!..-gritó Misao al momento de pegarles un golpe a cada uno y dejarlos tristes y confusos por ese ataque traicionero..-¡¡estaba hablando yo, que poca delicadeza tenéis!!..-soltó al amenazarlos nuevamente con el puño y dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacía los ancianos..-¡en conclusión, no me casaré con Kamatari por que es una mujer y a mi me gustan los hombres y a ella le gustan los hombres, así que no me veréis unida a ella en santo matrimonio!..-aspiró el aire que le estaba faltando a sus pulmones..-¡¡fin de la historia!!.

El silencio se hizo presente en toda la sala. Los jóvenes se miraron y los Onis comenzaron a moverse hacía la salida de puntillas, querían salir de este campo de batalla antes de que empezará el verdadero ataque. Kamatari se sacó la foto arrugada de Makoto Shishio y mirándolo con cariño y pasión.

-Amor mío pronto nos reuniremos y destrozaré a Yumi y..-apretó con fuerza la foto al imaginarse como su enemiga estaba colgada del brazo de su gran amor, apretó los dientes y su mente comenzó a vagar hacía otro mundo.

La venganza.

Soujiro desvió su mirada con pesadumbre al escuchar sus palabras, definitivamente tenía una extrañas ideas. Y cuando el silencio se estaba volviendo más incomodo por momentos.

Okina estrelló sus manos y al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a reír con fuerza y podería, bajo la mirada perpleja de los más jóvenes. Incluso los Onis se habían detenido en mitad del camino para quedarse paralizados por este repentino ataque de risa.

Las risas eran bastante escandalosas y en la parte de arriba Aoshi se tapaba los oídos para evitar que se incrustaran más en su interior. Sentía rabia y celos, por que estaba convencido que todo ese buen humor era ocasionado por esa boda.

-La amo..-susurro melancólicamente..-y se la lleva ese bicho..-arrugó su nariz al pensar en Kamatari.

Se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a caer al suelo. Deseaba morir para no presenciar ese momento.

Nista se levantó de la mesa y yendo hacía Misao le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, esta acción la descolocó por momentos, pero la voz amable de Kiotsu le reveló el gran secreto.

-Nosotros ya sabíamos que nuestro hijo no existía y que teníamos una hija..-extrajo una carta del interior de su Gi y la movió en el aire..-un hombre maravilloso llamado Makoto Shishio nos hizo llegar esta carta..-los ojos de Kam se llenaron de purpurina y gateando hasta su padre se la arrebató de las manos con posesión..-nos dijo que nuestra hija era fuerte y valiente y que debíamos aceptarla como era, si no, nos mataría..-comenzó a reir ante esas palabras.

Echo que hizo que Okina meneará la cabeza con negación ante esa amenaza.

-Por eso os dejamos que pensaráis que habíamos caido en vuestro juego de mentiras..-comentó Nista con alegría..-amamos a nuestra hija por lo que es, sabemos que ha sido una persona muy buena y que siempre ha echo el bien.

Unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por las frente de todos los presentes.

-¿Y entonces si lo sabíais..,por qué habéis dicho la boda?..-preguntó confuso Sou.

-Por Aoshi..-habló Okina..-hasta que no ha venido Kamatari o tú, no se ha sentido invadido en su campo.

Soujiro se cruzó de brazos al poner morros.

-He venido aquí de conejillo de indias..-murmuro con enfado.

-Si..-soltó Okina..-necesitaba a alguien fuerte de personalidad para conseguir provocar los celos de Aoshi.

-Entonces..-tragó Misao saliva con pánico.

Nista le guiñó el ojo.

-Vamos a conseguir que tu futuro marido sea Aoshi Shinomori y esa boda será el día de vuestra unión.

Sintió como la felicidad le inundaba por dentro. No sabía si estaba soñando o era todo real, la cuestión es que ese día será el inicio de su unión.

-Aunque antes debe disculparse contigo por esas crueles palabras..-comentó kiotsu al alzar un dedo..-no debéis entrar en el camino del matrimonio con esos insultos.

Okina alargó su mano y la colocó en medio de la mesa, miró detenidamente a todos los miembros de la sala y sonriendo con amplitud.

-¿Estáis con nosotros hijos míos?.

-Yo no soy su hijo..-balbuceo Sou.

Se miraron fijamente y asintiendo a las palabras de su "padre", se unieron a este cruel plan.

La boda misteriosa de Aoshi Shinomori.

**Continuará.**

**Holas actualización...¡rapidita ¿eh?!**

**Todos se han unido contra Aoshi y este se encuentra amargado por esta situación. ¿Qué ocurrirá en esa boda misteriosa?.**

**Bueno he de decir que quedan cuatro capítulos para la finalización de este fic y aunque está siendo un trabajo continuar los capítulos, os aseguro que veréis el final y espero que no sea después de año que viene. JEJEJEJE.**

**Así que feliz HALLOWEEN**

**Gracias a : **Ferny (no he tardando tanto, no seas mala eh!! je.), Misao91 (¿?), Andrifernan19(gracias), Hannia(gracias mucho por esa propuesta de Kam y Sou, la verdad es que tienen su punto, y me alegra saber que te gusta mucho en este fic como están actuando), Kellyndrin (corto?, la verdad es que para mí no lo pareció, me cuesta un poco continuarlo y cuando lo hago tan extenso me aplaudo a mí misma por tener bien las ideas,) y Yuki-Minyooki-chan (serás mi prisionera en este fic hasta que finalice y espero que no te escapes de mis garras maquiavélicas Jurjurjur) por sus reviews y por apoyarme tanto.

**Saludos y nos vemos, chao.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 - Empieza la farsa**

El resto de la mañana todos los miembros del equipo contra Aoshi estaban reunidos en su cuartel general, que venía a ser lo mismo que la cocina. Salvo los Onis que decidieron ir a atender la Taberna para evitar perder a la clientela.

El aire estaba bastante animado y las represiones que había antes, habían dado paso a la tranquilidad absoluta. Cada dos por tres una pequeña lágrimas resbalaba de los bellos ojos de Kamatari y cogiendo una servilleta se las apartaba, al principio lo entendían pero se iba haciendo un tanto pesado. Pero es que la hermosa ex-juppongatanna no podía dejar de recordar a su amado Makoto Shishio y la carta que había enviado a sus padres y es que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba.

Soltó un gemido de dolor y sus ojos se humedecieron abrutadamente, juntó sus manos y mirando el techo la cocina, habló mentalmente con su amado. Si es que el amor es muy fuerte.

-¡Basta Kam!..-gritó Misao a la mesa, consiguiendo que su amiga pegará un brinco y la mirará con los ojos de cordero degollado..-¡¡nos vas a deprimir a todos!!.

-¡Ay Misao!..-exclamó Kam..-¡mi amor por Makoto Shishio es más grande que el Universo entero!.

-¿Uni-qué?..-repitió Nista curiosa..-¿qué es eso mi amor?.

-¿Es una ciudad?..-insistió su padre.

Okina desvió su mirada hacía sus dos nuevos amigos y curvando sus labios, meneó la cabeza con resignación. Hasta él que era más joven que sus ex-consuegros sabía que era eso. Se cruzó de brazos y asintiendo a su respuesta con orgullo, decidió que era mejor compartir su inteligencia con los más desfavorecidos al carecer de ella.

-Amigos..-habló Okina pausadamente con orgullo..-Universo corresponde al nuevo nombre de la ciudad pérdida de Atlántida, que desapareció hace un millón de años..-asintió con emoción a sus palabras.

Escuchó como la sala se envolvía con los aplausos de admiración de Nista y Kiotsu, pero además de esa completa satisfacción por saber eso echo que desconocía, también estaba la perplejidad de los más jóvenes al escuchar eso. Definitivamente podía escribir libros de fábulas que seguro tendría el éxito asegurado.

-Bueno..-habló Sou al toser y obtener la atención de todos..-gracias por tu aclaración Okina en cuando a Universo..-Okina asintió con supremacía a las palabras de ese hijo adoptado..-pero debemos arreglar el asunto de la boda, aún no sabemos cuando se casarán..-alzó un dedo para explicar los motivos..-tampoco donde se hará y mucho menos como engatusamos a Aoshi a este juego.

Misao escuchó las palabras de Sou y asintió a esa verdad, podían planear todo eso pero necesitaban el momento cúspide para engatusar a su amado. Se mordió los labios y levantándose de la silla, tragó saliva para mirarlos detenidamente.

-Mañana me casaré..-soltó bruscamente ante el grito de sorpresa de todos..-estoy cansada de esperar a este gran día y quiero hacerlo lo antes posible..-agarro a Kam de la mano y la obligó a levantarse..-además cualquier mujer sueña con casarse con el hombre de su vida, ¿a qué tu me entiendes Kam?.

Kamatari mordió la servilleta y humedeciendo sus ojos, asintió a las palabras de su amiga. Levantó la mirada al cielo y suspiró con resignación, ella deseaba casarse con Makoto, pero para ello debería irse al mundo de los muertos y destrozar a Yumi y convencerlo de que ella era mejor partido, aunque.., se metió la mano en su GI y extrajo la foto arrugada de su amado, tal vez podría casarse aquí con la foto. Una débil gota de sudor resbaló por su frente ante esa estúpida idea. Pero un nuevo flash la abordó al acordarse que podía utilizar a sus hombres de la lista, aunque el siguiente era Aoshi Shinomori y...apretó los dientes con rabia, ya estaba pillado por la renacuaja. ¿Y si utilizaba al tercero? sería como usar el comodín del postre.

-¡Kam!..-llamó Sou al moverla con suavidad y al obtener la mirada de ella..-¿Estás aquí o en otro sitio?.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó sin comprender nada.

-Claro hija..-habló Nista..-por unos momentos te has ido, ¿a dónde?.

Sus mejillas ganaron colores y llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, comenzó a reir acaloradamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos que la observaban extrañados.

-Bueno chicos..-habló Okina..-no debemos enrollarnos más de la cuenta..-soltó..-es mejor que lo preparemos todos y como ha dicho mi flor de loto untado con azúcar moreno..-le acarició la mejilla..-mañana se casará y yo..-sus labios temblaron..-pronto seré abuelo...¡oh Misao que feliz!.

Y la estrechó entre sus brazos con locura ante ese nuevo descubrimiento, iba a ser abuelo y no bisabuelo. La felicidad lo embargaba, pero la vergüenza consumía a la más jovencita. Después de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, decidieron que mañana seria el momento ideal para la boda pero había un pequeño problema, ¿Quién era el valiente en decirle al novio que mañana se iba a casar aunque careciera de ese dato?.

Se miraron fijamente para estudiar al posible pringado en esta nueva hazaña y nuevamente los temores se hacían visibles en el rostro, Misao sonrió y al alzó la mano con malicia ante la confusión de todos.

-Je..-soltó con crueldad..-yo soy la novia por lo tanto no puedo abrir mi boca para comentárselo, así que quedo excluida de esta batalla..-finalizó al enseñar los dos signos de la victoria.

-Maldita..-susurro Kam entre-dientes.

-Cochina..-soltó con morros Sou y obtuvo la mirada de sorpresa de todos al escuchar ese insulto, el joven encogió los hombros y sonrojándose..-las malas compañias ocasionan esto.

-Tienes razón..-habló Kiotsu..-pero deberías decirme donde viven tus padres para hablar con ellos y decirle que te han educado mal.

-Papá..-curvó sus labios..-sus padres no están entre nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿No?..-alzó una ceja sin comprender..-¿cuándo llegarán?.

Okina apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y meneando la cabeza.

-No importa Kiotsu..-habló pausadamente..-yo me hago responsable de este joven descarriado del camino correcto del bien y la bondad..-miro a Sou..-bienvenido a casa hijo mío.

-¡Okina!..-gritó Misao furiosa..-¡deja de decir tonterías y concentrémonos en el verdadero asunto!..-gruñó ante la afirmación de Sou..-¡eres muy viejo para ir adoptando a todo el mundo, así que haz el favor de no hacer eso!.

Y el anciano asintió a las palabras de su nieta. Y los ojos de Nista se llenaron de purpurina de admiración, estaba encantada con este anciano y lo tenía en un gran pedestal desde que había descubierto que su mujer le dejó a cargo de cinco niños desde que se fugó con el Lechero.

Era un hombre admirable.

-¿Y bien, quién irá a por Aoshi?..-recordó Kam..-¡alguien tiene que hablar con él y encomendarse a los dioses por su muerte prematura!.

Y todos sonrieron con crueldad y dirigieron su mirada al mismo tiempo hacía el enemigo del propio novio. Era la persona indicada para hacerle enfurecer con facilidad, después de todo se había pasado todos estos días metiendo el dedo en la yaga y había conseguido hacerlo explotar con sus tonterías.

Okina cogió de las manos a Kam y mirándole con la ternura de un padre.

-Me ha gustado conocerte Kam..-vio el horror de ella.

-Eres una hija fabulosa..-soltó Nista al abrazarlo por detrás.

-No olvides que te queremos..-dijo Kiotsu al removerle los cabellos.

-Has sido un novio ejemplar..-le beso Misao.

-Y la mejor amiga que cualquier persona desearía tener a su lado..-finalizo Sou al abrazarlo con fuerza.

Sintió como debajo suya se formaba un agujero negro y mirando hacía abajo vio los brazos asesinos de su segundo hombretón. Él estaría encantado de deshacerse de su pobre cuerpo, lloró con tragedia ante ese echo y se sujetó con fuerza a la mesa. Nadie la iba a obligar a subir esas escaleras que llevaban hacía al muerte. Era demasiado joven y debía casarse con el tercero de su lista y aún no podía abandonar este mundo.

Se pegó a la pata de la mesa y sintió como todos comenzaban a estirar de ella para que se alejará de ahí.

Al final y después de ejercer tanto fuerza, Kamatari subió las escaleras. Sus pasos se hacían más pesados y sentía como la pena le estaba consumiendo. Se paró enfrente de la puerta de la habitación del novio y tragando saliva, la golpeó con fuerza, pero el silencio se hizo el rey absoluto a esa contestación.

Carraspeó con fuerza y pasándose la servilleta por la frente, se apartó el sudor.

-Aoshi,¿está en su cuarto?..-preguntó al sentir como las piernas le temblaban, juntó sus dedos y bajando su mirada hacía el suelo, comenzó a juguetear con ellos..-debes estar muy cabreado conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que estas invitado a mi boda..-escuchó como un gruñido respondía a sus palabras..-sé que parece que te estoy pisoteando el corazón ante estas palabras, pero debe saber que no le tengo rencor..-sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria..-al contrario usted es uno de mis favoritos..-se palpó la lista que llevaba en su interior..-así que he venido a comentarle que mañana me casaré y que debe llevar a la novia enfrente del altar ese gran día..-finalizó con una sonrisa.

Estuvo unos segundos esperando la respuesta del joven y comprendió que eso había sido absurdo. Era como si le echarán sal a una herida recién abierta y si le hicieran eso echaría fuego por la boca. Pero era parte del plan y aunque ahora le jodiera, después se reiría ante estos recuerdos. Alzó una ceja al saber que este joven nunca reía, así que simplemente le odiaría por haberse mofado de él.

La puerta se abrió para mostrar como Aoshi venía hacía ella con una de sus kodachis, tembló al ver ese arma y más cuando la alzó hacía su cuello. Y entonces su cuerpo no le respondió.

-Tienes el valor de venir e invitarme a tu boda necio estúpido..-gruñó con rabia..-¿te crees que iré? jamás pisaré ese sitio sabiendo que ella se une a ti para toda la eternidad..-escupió al suelo..-no pienso ir y hacer el ridículo.

-Pero Misao quiere que venga.

-Me da igual lo que ella quiere, ¿crees qué soportaría ver como se va con otro?..-apretó con fuerza su kodachi..-no voy a ir para destrozarme más de lo que estoy, así que dile a todos los de ahí abajo que se olviden de mí por que no te entregaré a Misao en el altar..-alejó la kodachi de Kam..-antes preferiría matarte que verte unido a ella.

Kamatari se alejó con temor de la presencia del ninja y mirándole fijamente.

-Entonces si no vienes la boda no será la misma..-dijo con tranquilidad..-las cosas no son como tu crees que van a ser Aoshi y si no vienes habrás perdido para siempre y ella no será la misma..-vio como el ninja le mirada confuso..-créeme cuando te digo que debes venir por que tu futura felicidad depende de que te presentes ahí.

-¿Mi felicidad?..-repitió..-mi felicidad no es verla a tu lado estúpido.

Kam curvó sus labios con malicia y llevándose sus manos a las caderas, le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Oh Shinomori!..-exclamó con alivio..-te aseguro que será tu felicidad.

Y se despidió para dejarlo solo en el pasillo y memorizando las palabras de Kamatari.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! actualización..**

**Vaya racha que llevo, actualizaciones seguidas y es increíble. Pero espero que continue la racha.**

**Kamatari le ha contada a Aoshi lo de la boda y nuestro adorado ninja no se lo ha tomado francamente bien, ¿normal, no?. Veremos como siguen los planes de los ancianos y de todos los demás. ¿Se dejará Soujiro adoptar por Okina? Jeje, ya veremos.**

**Faltan tres capítulo para el final.**

**Muchas gracias a: **Okashira Janet (espero que te esté gustando más la participación de Sou y si, seguirán haciéndole sufrir a Aoshi, si es que los ancianos...) Misao91 (esta vez si te entiendo jejeje, los padres le decían eso de los empujones para que pensaran que no estaban al corriente de ese cambio en su hijo y también para reirse de él, para variar).Yuki-Minyooki-chan (ahí, haciéndote a la idea de ser mi prisionera, con más fácil aceptes no habrá sufrimientos y tranquila que ya verás como confiesa Aoshi su amor, aunque ya ha dicho algo pero sin especificarlo mucho) Hannia (Son geniales los papas de Kam, aunque para algunas cosas son muy inocentones ¿Qué quieres? son demasiado mayores) Natsumi Niikura (De verdad que me hizo gracia la expresión de Mike Tysson jajajajaa, no será tan violenta en donde la sangre fluya, pero ella se está vengando de esa manera jejejejeje)** por sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 - La noche anterior.**

Sus pasos eran lentos y seguros, sabía que él la estaba observando y debía mostrar seguridad en sí misma, así que al girar la esquina y al momento de estar alejada de esos ojos tan azules y fríos. Se pegó a la pared y se llevó una mano a su pecho, mientras sus ojos se habían vueltos espirales y sentía como su cuerpo se estaba convulsionando por el terror. Tragó saliva y sintió como todos sus órganos querían salir de su cuerpo y acabar desperdigados en el suelo.

Definitivamente esta tensión no le venía nada bien a su piel.

Algo le tapó la boca y girando con terror su cabeza, vio como era la mano de Soujiro y como le mandaba a callar y detrás de ese joven tan calmado y pasivo estaba su prometida. Entrecerró su mirada y sintió que había estado a punto de desmayarse por el susto. El joven alejó su mano de los labios de la ex-juppongatana y sonriéndole con dulzura.

Y esta acción consiguió calmar la rabia que estaba brotando de su interior, si es que tenía una hermosa sonrisa que daba ganas comérselo a besos.

-¿Cómo ha ido?..-preguntó Sou..-no te vemos en mal estado.

-¿Pensabas qué no iba a salir con vida?..-entrecerró su mirada.

Nuevamente volvió a brotar la rabia de su interior.

-Teníamos nuestras dudas..-siguió Misao.

Curvó sus labios con amargura y colocándose los cabellos que se había soltado de su peinado, se cruzó de brazos para mirarlos con resentimiento. Eso le pasaba por ser tan buena.

-Me ha dicho que no quiere ir..-comentó fríamente.

-¡Vaya!..-chasqueó Sou sus dedos con rabia..-sin él, la boda no será posible..-se cruzó de brazos..-¿dónde se ha visto qué el novio no asista a su propio enlace?.

Misao encogió sus hombros y asintió a las palabras de su amigo, mientras tanto Kam alzó un dedo para llamar la atención.

-Normalmente es la mujer quién no viene al enlace pero..-vio como los ojos de Misao se abrían de espanto..-cariño hay que recordar que el propio novio desconoce que mañana será su boda y además es duro de mollera..-se llevó las manos a su cadera..-deberías buscarte a uno más fácil de manejar y de pensamientos más abiertos..-se llevó una mano a su mentón..-¡como Sou!..-le guiñó el ojo al pasar su lengua por sus labios..-¿quieres casarte con Misao mañana, corazón?.

Soujiro y Misao se quedaron petrificados y con el rubor en sus rostros, comenzaron a reír nerviosamente para quitar la tensión del aire. Se miraron a los ojos y estallaron a carcajada limpia, mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus cabezas. Mientras tanto Kam meneó la cabeza con negación, que ella supiera no había dicho nada gracioso.

Los muebles de su habitación estaban siendo despojados de su forma. Una kodachi pasaba velozmente por ellos para dejarlos más descompuestos, varias astillas caían al suelo y las cortinas estaba siendo agujereadas con brutalidad. Se detuvo en el centro de ese asesinato y bajando la Kodachi a un lado, bajo su rostro para mirar el suelo fijamente. No podía ser cierto, él no podía haber perdido con ese engendro de persona, suspiró con resignación y doblando sus rodillas, clavó su Kodachi en el suelo con brutalidad.

-La he perdido para siempre..-susurro melancólicamente.

Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la ventana para clavar su mirada y ahí vio a la dueña de su desesperación. Sonriendo y abrazando compulsivamente a su prometido, a ese tipejo disfrazado de mujer. Arrugó su nariz al ver esas demostraciones de amor y sintió como en su interior hervía el odio. Deseaba destrozarlo con sus propias manos y secuestrar a Misao para hacerla entrar en razón. ¡No se podía casar con Kamatari!. Era lo opuesto a él, era sensible y afeminado y un verdadero hombre tenía que mantener su orgullo masculino.

Apretó con fuerza su Kodachi y volvió a descargar toda su rabia con los muebles de su habitación.

Sintió como la mano de Soujiro se apoyaba en su hombro y desviando ligeramente su vista, vio la sonrisa de su compañero de batallas.

-¿Sabes qué tienes un boleto de primera clase para la muerte?..-preguntó con una sonrisa..-por que si las miradas que te lanza Shinomori fueran suficientes para morir, serías la ganadora.

-Gracias..-susurro entre dientes..-por tus palabras tan halagadoras.

Soujiro levantó su mirada hacía la ventana y curvando sus labios, contempló como la mirada asesina del ex-Okashira había desaparecido y ahora solo estaba el vacío en su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada hacía su amiga, debía vigilarla de cerca para intervenir en la pelea que estaba a punto de producirse, no era conveniente ver sangre cuando no era necesario la muerte de nadie.

La noche se hizo en Kioto y en el comedor todos estaban reunidos para tramar el plan para el gran día. Se escucharon varias opciones pero Kamatari negaba con la cabeza, si iba a ser el conejillo de indias de todos, por lo menos tenía que estar segura de que su bienestar no estaría en peligro.

-No te preocupes Kam..-dijo Sou..-yo te protegeré.

Los ojos de Kam se llenaron de lágrimas y juntando sus manos, dirigió su mirada de "dama en apuros" hacía su salvador y futuro marido, sonrió cruelmente ante estos pensamientos.

-Claro Kam..-siguió Sou..-no podemos permitir que maten a nuestra cobaya..-se cruzó de brazos, sin percatarse del estado petrificado de su amiga..-eres una pieza importante.

-Maldito adoptado..-murmuro al apoyar su espalda en la pared y poner morros..-no quiero saber nada de ti, me has defraudado como futuro marido.

Todos carraspearon antes esas palabras y Kiotsu extrajo un plano del interior de su Gi, lo colocó encima de la mesa y comenzó a relatar todos los acontecimientos de mañana. Okina deberá llevar a Misao al altar y allí estaría esperándole Kamatari..

-¿Y cómo vendrá que Aoshi?..-preguntó Misao.

-Lo ataremos para arrastrarlo hacía ti..-soltó Nista.

Misao curvó sus labios no muy conforme con esa idea. Sería una batalla perdida para ellos, teniendo en cuenta que iban a secuestrar al antiguo Okashira de los Onis, se cruzó de brazos y levantó su mirada hacía el techo para pensar en otra opción, mientras tanto Okina se había acercado a Sou y esté alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Hijo mío ya tengo los papeles de tu adopción..-soltó felizmente el anciano.

Un tic abordó a Sou que mordiéndose los labios se cruzó de brazos para olvidarse del anciano. Aspiró con mucha fuerza el aire que sentía que faltaba en su interior y evitó descargar la rabia contra el viejo, después de todo, a esas edades la gente chocheaba. Pero de ninguna manera iba a ser el hijo adoptado de Okina.

La incomodidad rodeo a todos los presentes y carraspeando con fuerza, Kamatari atrajo nuevamente la atención hacía ella, se levantó y asintiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿A qué hora es la boda?..-preguntó con interés..-lo digo por que en estos eventos hay que arreglarse mucho y ponerse hermosa..-sus ojos soltaban chiribitas de emoción.

-Perdona bonita..-habló Okina..-no puedes ir más guapa que la novia en su gran día.

-¿Que insinúas?..-soltó Misao con las manos en la cintura..-¿qué Kamatari se puede poner más hermosa que yo en mi gran día?.

Kamatari comenzó a reír estrepitosamente y tapándose los labios, le guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

-Es que soy más guapa que tú y por lo tanto sé arreglarme..-le miró de arriba a abajo con orgullo..-a ver si al final Aoshi se casará conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!..-gruñó Misao con rabia.

Soujiro se colocó en medio de ambas y tragando saliva.

-Por favor chicas no discutáis por eso..-suplicó con pena..-es una boda, no un concurso de belleza.

Las mujeres se miraron con ferocidad y apretando fuertemente sus dientes, se sentaron de golpe para darse la espalda y así evitar la tensión de sentirse menos importante bajo la apariencia de la otra. Soujiro suspiró con alivio y sonriéndoles a sus chicas, cogió las manos de ellas.

-¡Muy bien chicas mías!..-exclamó feliz..-¡sois muy buenas!.

Los calores comenzaron a invadir a Kamatari y su mente pervertida comenzó a funcionar, deseó empotrarlo contra el suelo y comerle a besos con posesividad. Cerró los ojos al imaginar sus labios pegados a los suyos, sentir el aroma de su cuerpo impregnado con el suyo y sobretodo, deseó experimentar esa sensación de mujer deseada y amada por un hombre bien formado.

Okina acercó su mano a la vista ausente de Kamatari y moviéndola de un lado a otro, advirtieron que la chica no se encontraba con ellos y estaba vagando por sus sueños más tórridos y eróticos. El anciano se llevó una mano a su mentón y desviando su mirada hacía sus padres, meneó la cabeza con negación.

-¿En qué estará pensando?..-se preguntó Kiotsu.

-No lo sé..-respondió Nista.

-Yo si lo sé..-murmuró Okina con el rostro ensombrecido..-seguro que quiere atacar a mi nuevo hijo, si le mira con esos ojos de depredador atroz.

La puerta de la sala se abrió con brusquedad y alzando todos la mirada hacía el origen de la extraña sensación de frío, curvaron sus labios al ver al culpable de todo. Kiotsu agarró el plano que había sobre la mesa y Aoshi percibió este movimiento, pero entrecerró más su mirada.

-Por fin te vemos..-dijo Okina..-¿qué has echo hoy?.

-Reformar mi cuarto..-soltó bruscamente y bajando su mirada hacía la comadreja, vio como se tensaba y jugueteaba con sus manos..-¿de qué tienes miedo?..-preguntó fríamente al ver como ella le miraba de reojo ante esa pregunta y tragaba saliva..-tranquila sabes que no te haré nada, además he venido para desearte una feliz boda..-soltó con asco.

Misao volvió a bajar su mirada hacía el suelo, al percibir el tono de repulsión de su amado ninja.

-Es lo mejor para ella..-dijo Soujiro con malicia..-después de todo, esperar a alguien que no se lo merece llega a cansar.

Aoshi alzó una ceja al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿De qué hablas?.

Soujiro acarició los cabellos de su amiga y levantándose, se acercó hacía el ninja para encararlo con orgullo.

-De que la esperanza se puede apagar si el sujeto en cuestión no es digno de ese sentimiento que tanto se le ha profesado..-señaló hacía Kamatari que seguía ausente de todo..-y a veces la persona más extraña puede robar aquello que tanto se había mantenido oculto.

Y por fin entendió a que se refería el joven, se apoyó en la pared y cruzándose de brazos, sonrió con crueldad.

-¿Hablas de los sentimientos de Misao?..-se divirtió al ver el rostro enrojecido de la joven..-¿ella me amaba, verdad?..-la determinación en la mirada de Sou volvió a alegrarle..-¿os creíais que desconocía eso?..-y ahora la sorpresa los englobó a todos..-sabía sus sentimientos por mí, no soy ajeno a lo que ocurre a mi lado, pero una cosa es parecer tonto y otra evitar dañarla con mi personalidad.

Misao abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar las palabras de su amado y devolviéndole la vista, vio como sonreía con.."_¿crueldad?"_, e incluso Kamatari había vuelto a la vida real para ver la reacción de su no-novia, tragó saliva al ver la victoria reflejada en el rostro de Shinomori.

-¿Piensas que eras la única que sentía eso Misao?..-soltó con dureza Aoshi..-te equivocas niña, por que esa sensación era más fuerte de lo que te podías imaginar, pero ahora..-chasqueó sus dedos con más frialdad que antes..-se ha esfumado.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó Sou con terror..-¿quieres decir qué...?

Se separó de la pared y agarrando el mentón de Misao para que estuviera a poca distancia de sus labios. La besó con ferocidad ante la perplejidad de todos y la maravillosa sensación que estaba dominando los sentidos de la propia víctima. Se dejó embargar por ese amor fiero y cruel y deseó que jamás se separará de ella.

Pero como siempre ocurría, sus labios se alejaron de ahí y clavándole la mirada con maldad.

-Lo siento Misao pero has perdido mi amor para siempre.

Y tras decir eso, les dio la espalda a todos y salió de la sala. Las pulsaciones de todos estaban acelerados y la mirada de Misao se había humedecido ante esas palabras. Había perdido a Aoshi.

Okina entrecerró su mirada pensativamente, su vista no se había alejado de la puerta y se llevó la mano a su mentón.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, actualización....**

**Las cosas se están complicando más de lo debido y Aoshi ha confesado sus sentimientos por Misao, pero...¿de verdad se han apagado?.**

**Más giros va dando la historia y..¿habrá Boda?.**

**Muchas gracias a : Natsumi Niikura,misao91,Angeluz Yumi,Okashira Janet,Yuki-minyooki-chan,adrifernan19 por sus reviews. saludos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Novia de alquiler**

**Capítulo 24 - Una ayuda divina.**

Aún mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta y curvó sus labios al recordar las palabras del joven, sentía como algo de incredulidad nacía de su interior y solo podía pensar que todo lo que había escuchado era bastante extraño. Se llevó una mano a su mentón y continuó examinando la puerta detenidamente, y solo hubo un motivo para que dejará de ejercer ese control contra ese objeto.

Y fue los gemidos de dolor de su pequeña.

Desvió su mirada para ver como se tapaba el rostro con las manos, temblaba y gimoteaba sin querer evitar ese gesto, podía ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su niñita y eso fue lo más cruel que había sentido, aspiró con fuerza y levantándose del asiento, decidió hacer algo por ella aunque tuviera que traicionar a alguien. Pasó fugazmente su mano por los cabellos de la joven y abrió la puerta.

-Okina..-nombre Sou dolido..-¿a dónde va?.

Pero el anciano entrecerró su mirada y mordiéndose los labios, le devolvió la mirada para fingir cariño.

-No importa..-su piel se erizó al seguir contemplando a su niña..-cuida de tu hermana Sou y llámame papá.

Sonrió al soltar las palabras y salió de la sala, dejando más perplejo a Soujiro. Kamatari meneó la cabeza con resignación mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga del alma, definitivamente el anciano seguía diciendo tonterías aunque no fuera el momento indicado.

Nista y Kiotsu observaban como la joven sufría y comenzaron a sentir como los remordimientos de culpabilidad empezaban a acusarlo. Ellos habían seguido con el juego de los celos y aunque no tenía que acabar de esa manera, también existía esa probabilidad.

-Lo sentimos mucho Misao..-dijo Nista apenada.

-Debimos dejar el asunto en vuestras manos..-siguió Kiotsu que jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Los ojos de la joven Okashira les miró intensamente y aunque debía sentir algo de rencor por ellos, no podía experimentar ese sentimiento por que no solo ellos tenían la culpa, si no..todos. Habían jugado con los sentimientos del ex-Okashira y se habían aprovechado de eso, y al final, había explotado y había dejado de sentir amor por ella.

El camino hacía su destino se iba haciendo más difícil y con las manos detrás, su mirada se iba enfriando a cada paso. Definitivamente no podía dejar que todo su esfuerzo se viera truncado por un momento de orgullo masculino y dejará de lado lo que realmente sabía que había en el interior de ese joven. Y aunque en un principio no estaba seguro de ver esa luz, a medida que lo iba observando sin que se diera cuenta, podía ver con satisfacción que todos los esfuerzos de su nieta no habían sido en vano. Subió las escaleras y sonrió débilmente al escuchar los gruñidos de él.

Se frotó las manos y ampliando su sonrisa, se presentó enfrente de la puerta para comprobar con admiración como había sido redecorada la habitación del ex-Okashira, definitivamente no tenía mano para este tipo de trabajo, suspiró con desgana al saber que después de que acabará todo este asunto, habría que gastar dinero para volver a poner las cosas en orden y más cuando tuviera que compartir habitación con otra persona, curvó sus labios con frustración, por que su niñita no dormiría en la cueva de un animal.

Aoshi Shinomori no habría sentido a su visita y aunque eso era imperdonable para alguien de su nivel, en estos momentos se sentía de baja moral, sus puños estaban tan apretados de la furia que había dentro suya, que tenía la sensación de que se le partiría en dos. Le había costado mucho decir esas palabras, pero era la única forma de salir de una pieza. Sabía que era mentira, la amaba con locura y se tuvo que dar cuenta de esos sentimientos, desde que su rival había aparecido en escena. Se pasó las manos por su rostro para quitarse restos de algunas lágrimas que hubiera derramado en su huida y ante este gesto, suspiró con melancolía. Definitivamente la había perdido y más por haber dejado que su orgullo masculino saliera a flote.

-Me gusta..-soltó su visita con humor.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa voz y aunque se maldecía por no haberlo sentido, también se culpaba por ser testigo de su humillación en secreto. Se giró sobre sí mismo y transformando su rostro a uno indiferente, le clavó la mirada con más frialdad. Y Okina al ver eso meneó la cabeza, se llevó un dedo a sus propios labios y guiñándole el ojo.

-Eso no sirve conmigo Aoshi..-comprobó como se quedaba sorprendido por sus palabras..-recuerda que soy un zorro viejo y he visto muchas cosas, pero tus sentimientos son muy fáciles de ver y más ahora..-avanzó hasta el joven y suspirando..-veamos como arreglamos este embrollo.

-¿De qué hablas?..-preguntó aturdido.

OKina aspiró con fuerza el aire y expulsándolo con desgana.

-En primer lugar deja de hacerte el machote conmigo y admite que tu farsa de abajo ha sido muy deprimente..-se llevó una mano a su mentón..-tus sentimientos siguen igual o mejor dicho, han aumentado de nivel, lo que pasa que tu orgullo masculino ha salido y al verte despechado..-curvó sus labios..-por que esa es la palabra adecuada, has decidido hacer daño..¿y cómo hacerlo?..-encogió los hombros..-negando aquello que siempre has albergado en tu interior, pero que no deseabas que saliera al exterior.

Aoshi se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba las palabras del anciano, aunque un temblor en su rostro era la prueba perfecta para saber que su "_yerno" _estaba admitiendo sus explicaciones.

-Y en segundo lugar..-se llevó las manos a la cabeza con horror..-¡¡¿QUE DIABLOS LE HAS ECHO A LA HABITACIÓN?!!..-se llevó un dedo al lado de su cabeza y comenzó a moverlo con sulfuro..-¡tú estás loco o que!, ¡si querías remodelar tu cuarto habérmelo dicho, pero no destroces parte de mi precioso hogar que me ha costado sudor, lágrimas, sexo, taquicardias, abandonos de esposas...!..-comenzó a explicar mientras le mostraba los dedos.

Y nuevamente el tic se hacía más visible en el rostro del joven, definitivamente no le gustaba como suegro. Estaba como una cabra, y tenía unos repentinos ataques extraños de comportamiento y podía ser en un segundo un viejo libidoso para transformarse al momento en un viejo sensible. Se descruzó y suspirando.

-Esta bien lo has adivinado..¿y qué vas a hacer?..-le amenazó con sarcasmo..-¿obligarme a decir la verdad?, sabes que no lo vas a conseguir y solo negaré lo evidente aunque tu sepas la verdad..-su mirada comenzó a bajar..-puedo soportar amarla en secreto, que sufrir al saber que ella conoce mis sentimientos pero esta con la persona inadecuada..-se llevó una mano a su pecho para golpearlo con fuerza..-por que la única persona adecuada para ella soy yo y nadie más, jamás podrá saber lo que es el amor sin mí y yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo, lo que ocurre que no me decía por una serie de circunstancias.

-¿Y entraba en esas circunstancias?..-preguntó con suavidad el anciano para ver la afirmación del ninja..-bien equivocado has estado, sé que tienes perjuicios al haberla criado pero..-avanzó hasta él y colocó sus manos en los hombros del ninja más joven..-fue solo durante una época y ella ha crecido para convertirse en una mujer hermosa..-sonrió con cariño..-no os une nada salvo la tontería que tú crees, yo estoy dispuesto a aceptarte por que hace tiempo que te veo como el yerno perfecto para mi niña, pero tú eres tonto y no sabías dejar de lado esos estúpidos perjuicios y seguir a tu corazón.

Aoshi sonrió ante esas palabras y dulcificando su rostro.

-Pero la he perdido..-comentó con fastidio.

Al momento de decir esas palabras agachó la cabeza con pesimismo y por culpa de ese gesto, no vio la acción de Okina. Y es que el anciano elevó su mano y la transformó en un puño para estrellarla en la cabeza de su antiguo ex-Okashira. Abrió los ojos con perplejidad ante ese ataque y levantando su mirada hacía la inocente del anciano, observó como tenía su rostro ladeado y fingía silbar.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?!..-le gritó ante el asombro del anciano que no se esperaba ese tono..-¡el loco eres tú, ¿por qué me has golpeado?!.

-Increíble, si sabes gritar..-comento más alegre..-pero este descubrimiento no es lo primordial..-escuchó el bufido de incoherencia del joven..-lo más importante es como vas a conseguir que Misao se tiré hacía tus labios y te los devore..-amplió su sonrisa al ver el tono rojo en las mejillas de Aoshi..-pero si en el fondo eres muy mono Shinomori, sigo sin entender la manía que tienes de parecer lo contrario..-le cogió del mentón ante la sorpresa de él..-creo que Kamatari tiene razón al verte tan guapo, que pena que seas hombre..¿no tienes una hermana gemela?.

-¡Basta!..-se apartó avergonzado por las palabras de Okina..-¡¡no menciones a ese engendro, todo es su culpa!!.

-¡Qué no chaval!..-le negó con el dedo..-ella te ha ayudado, ergggg bueno, mejor dicho ha liado más las cosas y después de eso ha venido Soujiro y luego siguen los padres, al final todos se han unido contra tí..-se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía a sus palabras..-en definitiva lo han echo para darte celos y mmmmm yo también he participado..-cerró los ojos para evitar ver el rostro contraído del joven.

No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todos se habían unido contra él y encima se habían reído de su persona, le habían echo actuar de una forma totalmente distinta y encima...,abrió los ojos de golpe al taparse la boca con sus manos, le había dañado a Misao por culpa de esos estúpidos.

-Bueno ella también ha participado en darte celos..-sonrió con inocencia..-en conclusión todos estábamos fastidiándote.

-¡¿QUÉ?!..-gritó con más fuerza.

En la parte de abajo, todos levantaron sus miradas hacía arriba al escuchar esa voz tan extraña. Jamás la habían sentido y se sorprendían de hacerlo ahora, se miraron a los ojos y encogieron los hombros con resignación, tal vez...fuera alguien conocido.

Mientras tanto Okina estaba empotrado contra la pared de la habitación reformada del joven y sentía como la mano de su captor la apretaba con más fuerza en su cuello y ante este gesto, se le hacía imposible tragar saliva con normalidad. Vio en el filo de su Kodachi su rostro asustado y deseó que todo esto acabará de la mejor manera posible. Sin su muerte innecesaria, no podía irse de este mundo sin tener la firma de su nuevo hijo.

-Okina..-habló con seriedad..-cuéntame ahora mismo todo el lío que habéis organizado a espaldas mías, si no, tu vida no será larga.

-Vale..-suspiró con pena..-pero las amenazas no me sientan bien, recuerda que estoy mayor.

-Solo estás demasiado mayor cuando te conviene.

Y bajo coacción, comenzó a relatar todos los trapicheos que habían organizado y por supuesto, su boda.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, actualización rápida.**

**Vaya la que se ha liado, al final Okina le cuenta toda la verdad bajo amenazas y Aoshi está que muerde con todo este asunto. ¿Saldrá con vida el anciano?, ¿se vengará Aoshi de todos los culpables?...¿habrá boda?.**

**Bueno, solo quiero recordar que había dicho que el capítulo 25 era el final de este fic, pero me temo que necesito dos capítulos más para finalizarla por completo, por que las cosas se han alargado más.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews:** sobretodo por los enfados hacía Aoshi al decir esas palabras, por proponer que Sou se case con ella, por sospechar de Okina, por adorar a Kamatari y sus divagaciones hacía otros mundos y por sufrir con Misao al descubrir que los sentimientos de su amado se habían anulado. **Okashira Janet, Angeluz Yumi, Adrifernan19, Natsumi Niikura, Ailiniel de Ithilien, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, Misao91.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo. saludos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Novia de alquiler**

**Capítulo 25 - El gran día.**

La mañana se había adueñado de todo Kyoto y eso marcaba el principio de esa boda no tan secreta, en donde el principal implicado.._EL NOVIO. _Se había enterado de los planes de los viejos, del raro, del siempre feliz hijo adoptado del Adonis de Kyoto y sobretodo de su amada. Y ante este descubrimiento, se había mareado, había sentido náuseas y tenía la sensación de que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Había gritado con desesperación y nuevamente había empezado a redecorar su habitación y a eliminar cualquier mueble o pared que estuviera intacto y todo, bajo la presencia de Okina que mentalmente rezaba a los dioses para que no descargará su furia contra él.

-_"Soy inocente"_..-pensó con terror.

Pero al final la mente tan extraordinaria del anciano más caliente de todo Japón, había vuelto a funcionar con energía y había tramado algo.

Y así había empezado la idea, la boda se celebraría sin que Misao supiera que se iba a casar con su amado y nuevamente los secretos seguían a flor de piel.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y aspirando con fuerza el aire purificado del día, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a reir con timidez y a medida que pasaba el rato, su risa se iba volviendo más ruidosa hasta que finalmente, la carcajada era lo único que se escuchaba en su cuarto. La barriga le dolía y se quitaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos, realmente se sentía fuerte e importante.

-¿Qué van a hacer estos jóvenes sin los consejos de alguien tan experimentado como yo?..-se preguntaba con orgullo..-¡no saben moverse en este mundo tan caótico y extraño, deben sentirse guiados por alguien de tan fuertes emociones como yo!.

Y mientras divagaba sobre sus fuerzas entre los jóvenes, en la parte de afuera de su habitación había dos orejas pegadas en la puerta y se miraban curiosas ante el ruido del interior, uno de ellos se llevó su mano a su mentón y entrecerró su mirada y el otro meneaba la cabeza con resignación, no le hacía gracia saber que el viejo loco del interior se había autoproclamado "_su padre"._

-Que sospechoso..-murmuro Kam..-tú padre está tramando algo y el muy puñetero no lo quiere decir.

-Por favor Kam..-agachó la cabeza con vergüenza..-no le digas "mi padre", este loco no lo es aunque piense que si.

Pero Kamatari volvió a centrar su atención en la habitación, dejando la contestación de Soujiro al aire. La verdad es que no le hacía gracia que el viejo hubiera proclamado a los cuatro vientos que era su nuevo hijo, por favor, si era mayor de edad y no necesitaba a nadie como él haciendo de ese papel. Ya tuvo a su mentor, aunque era cruel pero fue el único que se hizo responsable de él.

Y ante este pensamientos suspiró con ternura, no podía culparle de nada. Kamatari se alejó de la puerta y quedándose enfrente de ella, se cruzó de brazos, mientras curvaba sus labios y entrecerraba su mirada, nadie le ocultaba secretos de esa manera y estaba convencida que el viejo asqueroso del interior había tramado algo en contra de alguien.

-Kam,¿por qué no le dejamos? debemos estar con Misao..-le recordó suavemente Soujiro..-recuerda que está mal por jugar de esa manera a dar celos..-se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía..-si ya lo había dicho yo, pero al final conseguisteis engatusarme y he jugado a ese juego tan peligroso..-suspiró con culpabilidad..-además no quiero verle, seguro que me obliga a firmarle esos dichosos papeles y...

-¡CALLA!..-alzó la voz Kam al taparle la boca..-¡cállate y deja de culparte por eso!..-sentenció rudamente ante el asombro del joven..-¡el problema ya está echo y no podemos solucionarlo, pero sé que Okina trama algo y..¿sabes por que lo intuyo?!..-le preguntó al guiñarle el ojo y consiguiendo la negación de Sou..-por que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido y está más evolucionado..-vio la gota de sudor de su compañero..-y también por que soy muy lista y nadie hace cosas contra los demás sin mi autorización, participación y apoyo.

Y alejó su mano de los labios de Soujiro, pero ante la sensación de tenerla en esa boca que tantas veces había soñado con besar, pasó su mano por sus labios y después su lengua y sintió como el calor comenzaba a hacerla estallar con fuerza, pero ante esa escena Soujiro arrugó su nariz al verla.

-"_¡Pero que pervertida es!".._-pensó el joven.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos y aspirando con fuerza, la poderosa Kamatari golpeó la puerta de la habitación con su pierna abriéndola de golpe y encontrándose con Okina perplejo por la acción. La ex-juppongatana entró al interior sin ser invitada y Soujiro la siguió con la cabeza agachada mientras se convencía a sí mismo de que no debía apoyar ninguna idea por parte de ellos dos.

Okina alzó su rostro con orgullo mientras clavaba su mirada de tigre sobre la intrusa, cogió aire con fuerza y se convenció a sí mismo de que nadie le intimidaría y mucho menos ese esperpento de personaje, pero Kamatari no se acobardó al sentir ese aire tan superior por parte del viejo y sonriendo con malicia avanzó un paso, momento que aprovecho el anciano para dar dos pasos hacía atrás y sonrió con más satisfacción al ver que su ataque en silencio tenía los resultados que esperaba.

Y Soujiro sentía como un extraño tic comenzaba a consumirlo, no podía entender como dos personas tan iguales en ciertos aspectos estuvieran desafiándose de esa manera tan ridícula.

-¿Si?..-preguntó Okina..-¿quieres algo?.

-Si..-respondió tajantemente.

-¿El qué?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante esa respuesta.

Pero Kamatari volvió a sonreír con más amplitud y tirándose encima de Okina, lo tumbó al suelo mientras se retorcía bajo su presión. Podía sentir el miedo expandirse por el cuerpo atrofiado del "Adonis de Kyoto" y eso la excitó con intensidad, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie sentía miedo por su ataque, que la nostalgia de esos momentos del pasado cruzaron su mente en un segundo. Pero cerró los ojos con fuerza, era cosa pasada y debía vivir en este mundo por su Shishio, su genial y magistral hombre momia.

-¡Socorro!..-gritaba Okina con lágrimas en los ojos..-¡¡me va a hacer algo indecoroso!!..-gimió con terror..-¡¡yo soy puro!!

-¡Dios!..-exclamó perplejo Soujiro..-¡pero que pelea tan estúpida!.

-¡Basta!..-le golpeó Kamatari en el rostro ante las lágrimas de Okina..-¡no voy a tocar tu repugnante cuerpo, recuerda que alguien de mi nivel tiene otros intereses!..-miró de reojo a Soujiro mientras esté tragaba saliva completamente sonrojado y pasándose la lengua por sus labios, volvió a clavar su mirada en el anciano..-¡y tú no estás en ese nivel!

-¡No pongas tus manos encima del cuerpo inocente de mi hijo!..-soltó Okina con ferocidad.

-No me llames hijo..-susurro furioso Soujiro.

La respiración de Okina comenzó a normalizarse aunque seguía sintiendo algo extraño apretado contra su cuerpo y es que Kamatari se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él, como si fuera un caballo o algún animal de ese estilo. Curvó sus labios y asintió a la pregunta en silencio de su antiguo yerno.

-¿Que quieres?.

-¿Qué tramas?..-vio la perplejidad reflejada en sus ojos..-¡vamos a ver Okina, sé que has tramado algo y no me moveré de encima tuya hasta que confieses!..-sonrió con inocencia..-por que si es sobre Aoshi yo participo al igual que Soujiro..-se escuchó como el nombrado gruñía ante eso..-además si es por el bien de Misao me apunto a un bombardeo, así que..-acercó más su rostro hasta tocar su nariz con la del anciano..-¿qué has tramado?.

Okina desvió su mirada hacía la furiosa de su hijo y luego hacía el ser extraño que estaba encima suya, y bajando su mirada, suspiró con resignación, no había forma de que ellos no entraran en el juego, después de todo habían participado en todo momento, arrugó su frente al sentirse inútil y derrotado, todos le amenazaban para que abriera la boca y se aprovechaban de alguien tan frágil y desvalido como él.

-Esta bien Kamatari..-murmuro tristemente..-os contaré lo que ha pasado y tramado.

El rostro de Kamatari se iluminó con fuerza ante su respuesta, aunque Soujiro no sentía la misma emoción que su compañera.

Comenzó a abrir la boca para relatar todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en la noche de ayer, cuando el protagonista de todo el asunto hizo acto de presencia y consiguiendo la atención helada de todos los presentes, le vieron con fijación y enfado.

-Fuera esperpento..-soltó bruscamente Aoshi al mostrarle su kodachi.

-Shinomori cariño..-dijo Kamatari sin inmutarse..-¿ya lo sabes todo?.

Aoshi entrecerró su mirada y avanzó hasta la criatura más extraña de todos los presentes, pero como se había dicho anteriormente, debía velar por la seguridad de su amiga, aunque fuera la causante de todos los problemas. Dio un paso hacía enfrente para situarse en el camino del ninja, y se cruzó de brazos y consiguió que la expresión fría del joven se detuviera en su rostro.

-No puedo permitir que le hagas daño a Kamatari..-soltó Soujiro ante el gemido de placer de la nombrada..-aunque sea culpable de todos los delitos, así que si le atacas deberás enfrentarte conmigo antes.

-¿Enserio?..-sonrió con frialdad..-¿la amas o eres su guardaespaldas?.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos de espanto al escuchar como alguien corría hacía él con la intención de abrazarlo con fuerza, observó de reojo como esa masa de músculos y rulos venían a estrecharlo contra su pecho y así evitarían su huida, se giró con velocidad y colocando su mano enfrente de ella..-¡No Kam!.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que sintió como ese cuerpo se tiraba encima suya e intentaba comérselo a besos, se sentía prisionero y quería escapar de esas garras tan peligrosas y vio la salvación cuando Aoshi se mostró delante de su rostro aterrado.

-¿Te ayudo?.

-Si..-soltó con terror..-quítamela de encima.

Y tal como había pedido Soujiro, la cogió por la cintura y la alzó y con más éxtasis sintió que todos sus sueños se realizaban, había conseguido el amor de Soujiro y encima Aoshi la levantaba como si estuviera celoso de que sintiera más afecto por su hombrecito, realmente no se podía quejar, tenía a los hombres bajo sus pies y eso le fascinaba.

La tiró a un lado sin delicadeza y ayudando a Okina a levantarse del suelo, volvió a observarlos para ver como le miraban con curiosidad y amor, aunque este último sentimiento venía de parte de Kamatari.

-Dentro de dos horas me casaré con Misao y vosotros..-los señaló con la kodachi..-debéis obligarla a que se vista para la ocasión, aunque deberéis mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Pero tú la....?..-intentó preguntar Soujiro al ver su afirmación..-al final todo ese juego maquiavélico ha dado resultado.

-Mierda..-murmuro Kamatari al cruzarse de brazos..-tachado de mi lista ya no me sirves..-se quejo con rabia.

-Así que..-volvió a hablar Aoshi..-¿vais a participar en este nuevo juego?.

Se miraron detenidamente, se estudiaron y al final accedieron a la oferta del ninja. Definitivamente no podían dejar las cosas de esta forma y si ya habían jugado en contra de Aoshi, ahora lo iban a hacer en contra de su buena amiga, volvieron a clavar su mirada hacía el novio y asintieron con pesadumbre y dolor, después de todo estaban traicionando la confianza ciega de Misao Makimachi la Okashira de los Onis.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta consiguieron llamar la atención de los implicados y suspirando con resignación.

-Contar con nosotros..-soltó Kiotsu.

-Hasta el final de todo..-finalizó Nista.

Dentro de dos horas se haría oficialmente el matrimonio y podrían estar juntos para siempre, sin que nadie se volviera a interponer en sus vidas.

**Continuará**

**Nuevamente hay una unión pero esta vez en contra de Misao y dentro de dos horas se hará realidad el sueño de la comadreja, asi que..¿cómo conseguirán vestirla para el gran momento?, ¿se enterará de todo?.**

**2 Capítulos para el final.**

**Gracias a : Kunoichi Karlá, Angeluz Yumi, Amary-san, Natsumi Niikura, Ailiniel de Ithilien, Andrifernan19, Misao91,Yuki-Minyooki-chan por sus reviews en donde **apoyabáis la actitud de Okina, la curiosidad por saber que haría Aoshi, por una posible venganza por parte de todos esos y si Kamatari haría algo al respecto, ya que es la impulsora en este juego cruel de celos.

**Nos vemos y saludos a todos. feliz navidad!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Novia de alquiler**

**Capítulo 26 - Un novio en apuros.**

Caminó con desgana hacía la habitación de su amiga y deteniéndose en la puerta, comenzó a aspirar con fuerza. Alzó la mano y la impulso para darse aire fresco, la verdad es que se sentía acalorada y más sabiendo que detrás de esa puerta estaba su amiguita, curvó sus labios con tragedia al saber que tenía que mentirle. Y sin poder evitar la sensación agria en sus ojos, estos comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente.

Agarro un pañuelo y mordiéndolo con rabia, siguió llorando como alma en pena. No había manera de parar ese torrencial que se había desbordado y saber que la causa era por ocultarle un secreto increíble le estaba afectando demasiado, si es que era una romántica y pensar que era el mayor sueño de su pequeña pues seguía causándole mucho dolor, incluso más grave que encontrarse un día sin sus cremas rejuvenecedoras.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Okashira ojerosa y con un semblante bastante deprimente. Sus labios temblaron al ver como su amiga y antiguo "_futuro marido"_ estaba delante de su puerta llorando a moco tendido y es que verla tan destrozada hacía mella en su ya demacrado corazón y llevándose las manos a los labios.

-¡Kam no llores!..-exclamó con los ojos rojos..-¡que yo también lloro!.

-Es que..-balbuceó con dolor..-es muy duro.

-Lo sé..-y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Y siguieron llorando como un par de magdalenas. La situación era muy dolorosa y no había manera de parar las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos tan lindos. Misao agarró un pañuelo y sonándose ruidosamente, le hizo la señal a su amiga para que entrará en su habitación y Kamatari obedeció sin oponerse en ningún momento. Las mujeres se miraron detenidamente y se sentaron en el suelo, aunque sus lágrimas no abandonaban sus rostros en ningún momento.

-¿Quién te ha echo llorar Kam?..-preguntó dolorosamente.

Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente y carraspeando, se quitó los restos de lágrimas y levantándose del suelo la miró detenidamente.

-¡Misao no te retrases!..-exclamó sin rastro de ese tormento anterior.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó Misao al abrir los ojos con sorpresa al verla más fresca que una lechuga..-¿no estabas llorando hace nada?,¿por qué era?.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló con inocencia..-eso no son lágrimas Misao..-comenzó a reir ruidosamente..-son los desechos de mi sudor..-y se llevó las manos a la cintura para seguir riendo.

Una gota de sudor surcó por la frente de Misao al escuchar esa excusa tan tonta, la verdad es que era increíble las bobadas que se podían inventar y lo que más le preocupaba es que incluso ella misma se las tragaba. Se sonó los mocos y siguió observando a su amiga con extrañeza.

-Kamatari no me mientas..-susurro Misao con tristeza..-no estoy para esos juegos.

Bajó su rostro con pesadumbre al finalizar sus palabras, no tenía ganas de reír tontamente por tonterías y aunque sabía que su amiga lo estaba haciendo en el buen sentido, no quería seguir jugando a eso. Los labios de Kamatari volvieron a temblar y tirándose de rodillas al suelo, le cogió las manos mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas y es que...no podía mentirle, la estaba coaccionando de esa manera tan deprimente que su corazón hermoso no quería seguir sufriendo innecesariamente.

-Snif Misao querida no puedo ocultarte nada..-susurro con melancolía ante la confusión de su amiga..-es que mi corazón hermoso no se quiere volver feo por ocultar un gran secreto..-se llevó una mano a su pecho con tragedia..-noto como se está pudriendo y yo no puedo hacer eso, además me estás presionando con mucho orgullo y yo soy una romántica.

-¿De qué hablas Kam?.

Kamatari le colocó un dedo en sus labios y estirando el cuello hacía varios lados de la habitación, se cercioró de que solo estaban ellas en este lugar, ensombreció su rostro con intriga bajo el pavor reinante en el corazón de la Okashira y llevando sus labios al oido de su niñita.

-Aoshi te ama y dentro de dos horas te debes casar con él..-soltó con una ilusión.

-¡¿QUÉ?!..-gritó con desesperación pero una mano fuertemente aplastada contra su boca contuvo más su ataque.

Kamatari la empotró contra la pared y apoyando la punta de su nariz en la jovencita le miró con sensualidad. Su aliento se aplastaba con el suyo y eso la hacía sentirse extraña, la verdad es que Kam radiaba una energía bastante agradable y se sentía muy bien bajo esa sensación. Los ojos hermosos de la ex-juppongatana admiraban el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Misao y sintió deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos, era una mujer menuda pero fantástica, pasó su mano por las mejillas de su amiga y comenzó a hablar con dulzura.

-Misao no debes enfadarte y pensar en dejarle plantado en el altar, sé que estás molesta por la forma en que te ha tratado y créeme que te apoyo en eso..-apoyó su mejilla junto con su amiga..-pero debes reconocer que es normal su reacción, se ha sentido utilizado, ridiculizado y extorsionado por todos los miembros de su familia y ha echo lo increíble para mantener su orgullo masculino..-le besó fugazmente los labios..-así que no seas tonta y no te hagas de rogar más de lo que estás haciendo, el hombre de las nieves ha decidido dar el paso y te aseguro que le ha costado mucho..-mantuvo sus labios unidos con Misao..-y te aseguro que su habitación ha pagado el precio de su rabia.

-Entonces..-sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

-Pronto serás la mujer del hombre de las nieves..-sonrió con sensualidad..-¿Estás preparada para el reto?..-apoyó su frente en la de ella y siguió observándola fijamente..-te aseguro que tu Yeti está echo un manojo de nervios y se ha quedado con los demás, así que..¿aceptas su propuesta de matrimonio?.

Se alejó cuidadosamente del rostro de su amiga para verle fijamente y sonrió con ternura al ver la expresión perpleja de su Okashira favorita, y guiñándole un ojo espero en silencio la autorización de su amiga.

Mientras tanto y ajenos al poco control de Kamatari por guardar un secreto. Los chicos, salvo Nista que estaba con los Onis se encontraban ayudando al novio a prepararse para el gran momento y aunque se veía terriblemente guapo vestido para la ocasión, no dejaba de sentir vergüenza por la situación y este sentimiento provocaba que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas en miles de ocasiones, echo que dejaban perplejos a todos los presentes ante esa demostración de afecto.

-¡Que mono estás Aoshi!..-exclamó Okina al llevarse una mano a sus mejillas..-estás guapísimo..-le soltó al guiñarle un ojo.

Soujiro curvó sus labios con desgana a las palabras del anciano.

-¡Okina cállate!..-exclamó entre dientes el novio..-¡no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías!

Okina ignoro las palabras del joven y avanzando más hacía su futuro "_nieto-político"_ carraspeó con fuerza, endureció su rostro y aspirando agitadamente se cruzó de brazos. Los pelos de su bigote se movían apresuradamente y su mirada, siempre tan amigable se había vuelto más dura y ante esta visión Aoshi alzó una ceja sin comprender el cambio repentino del anciano.

-Creo que has sido muy duro con él..-dijo Soujiro al palpar el traje de novio.

-Pero si no le he dicho nada grave..-soltó fríamente..-al contrario, vosotros le habéis echo cosas peores y seguía igual de feliz.

Kiotsu estudió el semblante de su buen amigo y asintiendo al misterio que estaba englobando su expresión, colocó la mano en su mentón y cerró los ojos.

-Te va a leer la cartilla jovencito.

"¡¡_Cartilla!!" _repitieron mentalmente lo más jóvenes del cuarto al ver la afirmación de Okina. Algo en su interior comenzó a doblarse de la vergüenza y es que no entendía a que venía ese rollo, él era bastante mayorcito para saber donde tenía que meter las manos y todo lo demás en los lugares correctos, así que escuchar la explicación saliendo de los labios de ese viejo lividoso, no dejaba de ser surrealista. Un extraño tic comenzó a azotarlo con fuerza y sintió deseos de pegarle una patada en la boca para que no soltará ninguna de sus majaderías, pero desgraciadamente su cuerpo no le respondió y tuvo que contemplar como abría la boca para articular las palabras.

-Debes saber Aoshi..-dijo Okina al levantar un dedo y observarlo con un brillo extraño..-que todas las mujeres saben si somos los hombres adecuados al dejarlas agotadas de tantos orgasmos..-sonrió dulcemente al ver el rostro contraído de la vergüenza del novio..-nosotros somos unas máquinas de hacer niños y de placer..-Soujiro ladeo su rostro a un lado para morderse los labios y evitar soltar alguna carcajada..-si tu serpiente de un solo ojo no funciona correctamente..-avanzó un paso..-¡has perdido!..-chasqueó los dedos ante la mención..-y eso no lo podemos permitir y mucho menos tú que eras un Okashira..-apoyó su mano en el hombro del novio..-así que no nos dejes mal está noche y funciona como un toro..-alzó su puño y..-¡¡SIII MACHOTE YEAH!!.

Kiostu avanzo hasta su amigo y apoyó su grito de guerra, y dirigiendo sus miradas hacía el soltero del grupo para obtener su afirmación a esas palabras tan sabias, vieron como alzaba un dedo y soltaba un leve gritito de apoyo, mientras que la otra mano se concentraba en tapar sus ojos y evitar sentirse avergonzado por la situación.

Prefería escuchar esos temas saliendo de los labios de Kamatari, ya que estaba más acostumbrado a sus majaderías. Pero el novio se había quedado petrificado por el momento anterior y el único gesto que hacía y les confirmaba que seguía vivo era el movimiento de su pecho.

-Tus palabras le han llegado al corazón amigo..-soltó Kiotsu al golpearlo suavemente en el hombro..-eres un gran maestro.

-Lo sé..-se cruzó de brazos con orgullo..-se nota que he tenido hijos y sé como hablarles de sexo..-sonrió con fortaleza.

Kiotsu aplaudió a las sabias palabras de su buen amigo y este gesto solo ocasionó que el orgullo poderoso de "Adonis de Kyoto" comenzará a elevarse a varios niveles.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto en donde estaba la novia y su chivata personal, la tensión en el ambiente se había caldeado y solo los gemidos seguidos de bocanadas de aire, era lo único que se podía escuchar en el interior de la habitación.

Kamatari intentó visualizarla con su mirada lujuriosa, pero la joven Okashira respondía con sus manos tapadas ante su ataque mortífero. Suspiró con desgana al comprobar como no podría ver esos ojos inocentes y alargando sus manos intentó apartar sus manos de su bello rostro y cuando consiguió su propósito de ver su cara completamente libre de obstáculos, nuevamente Misao contra atacaba con firmeza.

Y bajó su rostro completamente sonrojado bajo la frustración de la ex-juppongatana.

-¡Misao no te comportes como una cría!..-se quejó Kamatari..-no es propio de una dama actuar de esa manera tan cobarde..-comprobó con satisfacción como la joven levantaba levemente su rostro..-recuerda que las mujeres somos burras de día pero somos cerdas de noche.

-¡KAMATARI!..-le gritó con abia..-¡no digas esas cosas!.

-¿Por qué?..-soltó con inocencia Kamatari..-es cierto, ¿no te gusta el apodo de cerdas?..-vio la negación de la joven..-esta bien, no somos unas cerdas..mejor aún somos una COCHINAS..-y estalló de risa.

Varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos para hacer el dibujo de sus mejillas y aunque deseaba que su compañera participara en su escena cómica, comprobó con amargura como seguía sonrojada por sus palabras, bufó con disgusto y carraspeando, intentó adoptar una posición más seria, pero desgraciadamente su mente comenzaba a divagar por extraños mundos llenos de ángeles adorables y totalmente desnudos y que misteriosamente tenían el rostro de Soujiro Seta.

-Kamatari no es el mejor momento para hablar de esas cosas..-le corrigió la joven.

-No entiendo por que..-se cruzó de brazos..-esta noche ya habrás perdido tu flor..-curvó sus labios con amargura..-es la dichosa palabra que uso tu abuelo para suprimir su verdadero nombre..-tosió bruscamente..-no serás virgen y por fin serás una mujer auténtica..-le guiñó el ojo..-por que el gusano roedor de un solo ojo y con mucha piel, entrará en tu hueco de protección.

-Calla..-masculló más avergonzada..-no hace falta que me lo expliques como si fuera una niña pequeña..-le sacó la lengua..-ya sé como se llaman en realidad.

-¿Enserio?..-sus ojos brillaron con intensidad..-en ese caso, podemos llamarlos por su verdadero nombre o...-le lanzó un beso..-¿Quieres llamarlos de una manera más guarra? si quieres te enseño algunas palabras para que se las puedas enseñar a un Iceman personal,¿qué me dices?.

-Gracias por la oferta..-dijo entre dientes..-pero prefiero hacerlo de la forma más natural.

-¿O sea...la posición del misionero?..-masculló con amargura..-por favor Misao es una posición muy sosa, hay muchas más divertidas como..-alzó sus manos y con los dedos comenzó a relatarlos..-el cangrejo, la mariposa, la picada del escorpión..

Las manos de la Okashira se detuvieron en los labios de su compañera y ejerciendo más fuerza en ellos, deseaba con fervor evitar que ese torrencial de posiciones extrañas pero a la vez interesantes siguieran devorándole la cabeza. Kamatari se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró su mirada con furia, no era justo que la interrumpiera en los mejores momentos.

-No entiendo por que eres así de cruel Misao..-comentó molesta..-lo he echo con amor.

-Lo sé..-bufó con desgana..-pero es tarde para hablar sobre sexo y lo único que me interesa es llegar al altar para mi boda.

-Se supone que tu no sabes nada aunque..-se llevó una mano a su mentón..-¿en que momento no te darías cuenta?, me refiero si te vestimos para la ocasión, es de idiotas no saber el motivo..-meneó la cabeza con negación..-definitivamente este dato le ha fallado a tu príncipe de las nieves, por que nos obligó vestirte para este momento..-se cruzó de brazos..-¿Qué quería que te dijéramos si nos preguntabas?, ¿Qué nos íbamos de pic-nic?¡ay! Misao querida, tu noviete es algo tonto para algunas cositas.

-Lo sé pero es tan guapo..-sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

-Es cierto aunque un asqueroso amargado..-puntualizó la ex-juppongatana.

Sintió como dos puñales iban dirigidos hacía su pecho y meneando la cabeza con orgullo, estrelló sus dos manos con ansiedad y agarrando bruscamente a su amiga de la cintura la atrajo hasta ella.

-Querida Misao basta de chorradas y empecemos con el verdadero juego, ¿no Sra. Shinomori?.

Nuevamente se sonrojo ante ese nuevo apelativo que pronto caería bajo sus hombros y es que ser la Sra. Shinomori había sido su sueño desde niña, suspiró con amor antes esos pensamientos y devolviendo su mirada de decisión, ambas mujeres se pusieron en marcha para prepararse para el gran momento.

En cambio en la parte de afuera, Nista se dedicaba a tirar pétalos de flores en el suelo mientras taradeaba la canción de los enamorados y es que estaba realmente feliz de asistir a una, ojala su niñito formalizará alguna relación estable con alguien adecuado para él.

Y volviendo con los chicos, Okina alzó la mano con energía y haciendo que sus labios temblaran para dar pena.

-¿Puedo ser el padrino Ao, ehhhhh?..-se acercó a él y juntando sus manos para rezarle enfrente, comenzó a hacer más pucheros..-por fi.

-¡No!..-gritó furioso..-¡tú debes llevar a la novia al altar no puedes hacer tantos papeles!..-le recordó.

Okina bajó su rostro con pesadumbre y se alejó del joven ninja mientras arrastraba sus pies con más dolor. Le habían relegado al papel de padre.

-¿Entonces quién será el padrino?..-preguntó Kiotsu curioso.

Y de pronto miles de miradas se detuvieron en el cuerpo del más jovencito, tragó saliva compulsivamente y sintió como estaban observándole como si fuera un trozo de carne, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y temblando ante la idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza, sus labios se abrieron con espanto.

-¡No Shinomori!..-exclamó aterrado Soujiro..-¡no puedo ser el padrino!.

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó Okina..-nosotros nos peleamos por ese papel y tú lo rechazas, no lo entiendo hijo mío.

Soujiro se acercó al ninja e ignorando las palabras de su _"padre"._

-Es que si hago de padrino..-se mordió los labios con algo de miedo..-seguro que ella hace de madrina y no te puedes ni imaginar las burradas que pondrá pensar, os aseguro que tendré sus manos pegadas a mi cuerpo como una lapa y me susurrará palabras lujuriosas, enserio pensará que es una oportunidad única para hacerse conmigo.

-¿Tienes miedo de Kamatari?..-preguntó Aoshi con una diminuta sonrisa..¡no lo entiendo, es maja!.

Y ahora si que se quedaron todos boca abiertos al escuchar ese adjetivo_.."¿Aoshi consideraba a Kamatari maja, desde cuando, por qué...quién le había golpeado la cabeza?"._ Los ojos de Kiotsu se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar esas hermosas palabras que iban dirigidas hacía su pequeña, pero es que los otros dos estaba petrificados por esa afirmación, definitivamente Aoshi estaba tarado al pensar eso.

-No me miréis así..-soltó molesto..-ya que no es un rival, no debo pensar mal de él, además..-se cruzó de brazos..-serás el padrino y dudo mucho que haga de madrina por que hay dos mujeres más en esta casa.

-¿Y por qué me eliges a mí?..-soltó con tristeza.

-Eres con el único que hablo..-verificó.

-Oh..-abrió la boca con rabia..-¡que consuelo!..-exclamó sarcástico..-pero sigo pensando que ella se hará con el papel, aunque no sé que artimañas empleará para hacerse con ese codiciado título y yo, sufriré por eso.

Y así siguieron preparando el gran momento.

**Continuará.**

**Holas y actualización larga. ****Penúltimo capítulo y pronto veremos el final del fic más largo que he echo y sobretodo que he disfrutado haciéndolo.**

**Soujiro es el padrino y...¿quién será la madrina, se harán realidad los peores deseos del joven Seta?. Esto y mucho más en el ÚLTIMO capítulo.**

**Gracias a: Okashira janet**(Una verdadera monada ver a Soujiro suplicando por culpa de Kamatari, aunque dudo que se quede con ella, me gusta más como el deseo erótico de la ex-juppongatana, jejeje y me alegra saber que te ha fascinado el cap.24 y no has parado de reir.) **Misao91**(Fue duro para Kamatari tacharlo de su lista, pero creo que ha encontrado un nuevo mito erótico y ese es su hombrecito Seta y vamos a ver si Misao se venga justo al final del enlace o en el momento, aunque dejaré con la duda, por que ni siquiera lo sé yo.)**AngeluzYumi**(definitivamente en este fic ha sido donde me he enamorado más de Kamatari, la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho hacerlo de esta manera y claro, el objetivo de sus deseos es Soujiro por que es el más mono, ya que su Shishio está muerto y ha tachado a Aoshi de su lista, pues el siguiente es el bello Seta, y hacer 5 capítulos más...ufff!!)**Yuki-minyooki-chan**(en cuanto a tus sugerencias, aún no las tengo pensadas, puede que Misao se vengué pero..eso no lo sabré hasta que comience el capítulo, ya que ahora las ideas las tengo un poco flojas jajaja).**Natsumi Niikura**(La verdad es que no han pensado que ella se dará cuenta cuando la "obliguen" a vestirse, pero es Kam se ha ido de la lengua, aunque no hay que ser demasiado listo para no atar cabos, en fin..la idea se le ha ocurrido a él y si, estos no aprenden nunca.)**Adrifernan19**(vamos a ver que les espera a todos al final de esta loca historia de celos)** por sus reviews y por que disfruten del fic.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Novia de alquiler**

**Capítulo 27 - Un enlace extraño, ¿qué será de Kamatari y Soujiro?.**

Abrió de golpe las ventanas de la habitación y ensanchando las aletas de su nariz comenzó a respirar agitadamente, levantó su mano hacía su rostro para moverla compulsivamente y así conseguir más aire, su rostro se había vuelto más pálido y sentía la necesidad de desmayarse y no despertar a la realidad. Ni siquiera el contacto de unas manos en sus hombros consiguió perturbarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Hijo mío de mi alma, ¿estás bien?..-le preguntó Okina bastante preocupado..-dile a tu padre que te duele y haré todo lo posible para evitar tu mal..-sus ojos se humedecieron..-no me gusta ver a mis hijitos sufriendo.

Soujiro desvió su mirada hacía atrás para ver el rostro compungido de su supuesto _"padre"_ y su corazón bombeó con más fuerza la sangre que estaba pasando por sus venas, sus labios temblaron y sintiendo que su mundo se estaba volviendo oscuro, se desmayó en los brazos protectores de su _"progenitor"._

-Creo que el papel de padrino le queda demasiado grande..-comentó Kiotsu al acercarse al joven..-¿no habrá pillado una gripe?.

Aoshi sintió como un tic pasaban por su ceja y cruzándose de brazos, entrecerró su mirada para gruñir con rabia. El muy puñetero se desmayaba para no hacer su papel, pero eso no le iba a doblegar y aunque tuviera que llevarlo a rastras sería su padrino. Avanzó hasta el cuerpo adormilado del joven Seta y comenzó a moverlo con el pie, mientras el desmayado hablaba entre sueños.

_"El estaba huyendo del peligro y sus ojos se volvían rojos de la tensión que estaba acumulando en ellos, y cada dos por tres su piel se erizaba más al escuchar como los pasos de alguien se aproximaba peligrosamente a él. Desvió ligeramente su mirada y vio los brazos enormes y abiertos del mal."_

-¡Nooo Kam déjame!..-se expresó entre sueños y moviéndose agitadamente.

Los hombres se miraron detenidamente a los ojos y abriendo la boca un leve rubor surcó por sus mejillas. El más jovencito, el que tenía un rostro más inocente, estaba teniendo un sueño....

-¡ERÓTICO!..-alzó la voz Okina..-¡no me puedo creer!..-una sonrisa se adueño de su expresión y juntando su mejilla con la de su hijo..-¿lo ves? como se nota que estamos echo el uno para el otro, he encontrado a la suela de mi zapato..-sus ojos se volvieron brillantes..-mi niño se parece mucho a su papá, ¡que orgulloso me siento!.

-Es extraordinario..-aplaudió Kiotsu al saber la noticia..-mi hija ha encontrado a su media naranja.

Aoshi abrió los ojos perplejos por las palabras de los ancianos y nuevamente se sintió marginado por esta sensación de incomodidad. De verdad, que no había forma de hacerles entender que el sueño de Soujiro era en realidad una pesadilla.

Y dejando a los chicos que seguían observando al desmayado.

**----**

En la habitación en donde se encontraba la futura Sra. Shinomori, había una guerra campal y justamente la novia se encontraba en medio de ella, sus brazos habían sido capturados por varias manos y la estiraban de un lado hacía otro como si fuera un simple chicle. Sus ojos se habían vueltos espirales y sentía como estaba a punto de ser desgarrada por estas salvajes hienas.

-¡Yo seré la madrina!..-gritó Nista con fuerza.

-¡Ni hablar vieja!..-exclamó Okon..-¡La madrina seré yo!.

Kamatari le metió un codazo a Osamu y la tumbó a un lado de la habitación y enseñando los dientes con ferocidad.

-¡A la porra anticuadas!..-exclamó furiosa..-¡la madrina seré yo, ya que mi adorado novio será el padrino!..-les lanzó rayos mortales a sus dos rivales..-¡¡y como es tradición, las madrinas deben ser las parejas del padrino y estáis bien flipadas si pensáis que os dejaré con mi Seta!!.

-¡Me vais a partir en dos!..-sollozó con pena Misao..-¡socorro!.

Pero ninguna de esas brujas le prestaron la atención que debía ser y se observaron con más maldad que antes, Okon esbozó una sonrisa con malicia y pegándole un pisotón a la vieja, consiguió desequilibrarla y de este modo le pegó una patada en el trasero para tumbarla en el suelo y dejarla fuera de combate.

-¡Fuera estorbo!..-exclamó Okon más furiosa..-¡las viejas no sirven!..-y sonrió con satisfacción al verla rodar por el suelo.

-¿No vas a defenderme hija mía?..-le preguntó Nista al apretar con fuerza su puño.

Kamatari curvó sus labios, dirigió su mirada hacía la apenada de su madre y suspiró con tragedia, luego la levantó hacía su rival y le enseñó los dientes y en ese intercambio de miradas, el corazón dulce de Nista se lleno de orgullo al saber que su niña iba a defenderla de este ataque y llevándose las manos a su pecho suspiró con amor maternal.

-¡Ni borracha te defendería!..-exclamó Kamatari bruscamente para dejar a su madre perpleja..-¡me las has echo pasar canutas con tus tonterías y encima eras mi rival, así que los lazos familiares no me sirven de nada!..-le enseñó la lengua y..-¡has perdido y te fastidias!.

Nista comenzó a llorar para comenzar a gemir con dolor, al comprobar que había creado a un _"monstruo" _y las manos suaves de Osamu se colocaron en su hombro para consolarla ante esta vil traición. E incluso Misao comenzó a llorar pero no por escuchar las palabras cariñosas de su amiga Kamatari, si no, por sentir que su cuerpo estaba siendo dividido en dos.

Con una fuerza surgida de su interior la novia les clavó sus uñas y escuchando el grito de dolor de ambas mujeres, sonrió con fascinación al comprobar el mal que les habría infringido, se colocó en guardia para contra atacar ante un posible ataque por parte de esas salvajes y achicando la mirada.

-Muy bien brujas..-soltó bruscamente..-se acabo de estirarme de esa manera y ahora mismo todo este rollo se va a acabar.

Okon y Kamatari se masajearon las manos adoloridas por ese ataque tan cobarde y dirigiendo sus miradas apenadas hacía Misao, sus labios temblaron rabiosamente y mostrando un aspecto de pena, intentaron dulcificar el corazón cruel de la novia.

-No vais a conseguir debilitarme ante este truco, pero os puedo asegurar que si continuáis de esta manera no seréis la madrina..-dirigió su mirada hacía las perdedoras y sonriendo con más amabilidad..-así que os voy a castigar y haré que Osamu haga ese papel.

Okon y Kamatari abrieron los ojos perplejas ante esta situación y la ganadora empujó de mala forma a Nista para conseguir que se estrellará contra el suelo y alzando los brazos al aire comenzó a saltar con victoria.

-¡He ganado!..-gritó con más fuerza..-¡OS HE GANADO PRINGADAS!..-les señaló a todas con malicia..-¡PERDEDORAS JAJAJAJAJA!

**----**

Okina sujetaba de la cintura a Soujiro mientras le pasaba un paño de agua fría por el rostro, tanto padre como _"hijo"_ caminaban hacía la parte de atrás del Aoiya en donde se había preparado el altar para oficializar la boda. Y Kiotsu permanecía al lado del novio para evitar que cayera al suelo y es que de repente sus piernas se habían vuelto más debiluchas y sus huesos crujían con un ruido desagradable, arrugó la nariz al volver a escuchar la sinfonía de sus piernas.

-¿Bebías mucha leche de pequeño Joven Shinomori?..-le preguntó Kiotsu con inocencia..-sabes que el calcio está muy bueno para los huesos.

Aoshi levantó su mirada avergonzada hacía el padre de la psicópata y se maldijo por esta situación tan ridícula, nunca le había pasado nada de esto y es que se sentía impotente por esta situación, él era alguien frío, reservado y esquivo con todas las personas que le rodeaban y ahora de la noche a la mañana, se había sociabilizado abrutadamente.

-¡Ey!..-ambos alzaron sus vistas hacía el origen de esa voz y vieron como Okina les saludaba..-¡no os retraséis!..-exclamó con morros..-¡que a mi hijo le va a dar un sincope!.

-No me llames así..-susurro furioso..-por cierto Okina..-alzó su vista cansada hacía su _"supuesto padre"._

_-_Llamame papá..-soltó Okina..-también puedes llamarme papi o papuchi como tu quieras corazón.

Nuevamente se llevó una mano a su cabeza y sintió como deseaba desmayarse y desaparecer de esta realidad, y es que soportar tantas ideas absurdas le estaban pasando factura a su mente tranquila y amable. Entrecerró su mirada y carraspeando fuertemente.

-¿He hablado entre sueños?..-preguntó secamente al ver como su "_padre"_ alzaba el rostro hacía el cielo y comenzaba a silbar con ignorancia a sus palabras..-¡no te hagas el sueco!.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos con ignorancia.

Soujiro iba a volver a insistir sobre su pregunta cuando la mano de Kiotsu se apoyó en su hombro y consiguiendo la atención del chaval, vio la sonrisa agradecida del otro viejo loco.

-Seguro que seréis muy felices juntos..-soltó Kiotsu..-te doy permiso para que le pidas la mano a mi niña.

Seta agachó la cabeza y se masajeó la sien para intentar relajar su mente, lo que estaba viviendo le era muy surrealista y deseaba salir de toda esta situación y volver a ser un nómada, no se podía creer que Kiotsu le había dado la mano de Kamatari tan a la ligera cuando a él le gustaban las mujeres y aunque intentaba llorar de la rabia que estaba sintiendo, sus esfuerzos no se vieron recompensados.

-Kiotsu no atosigues a mi hijo, ¿no ves qué está mal?..-le defendió Okina..-mañana hablaremos de esa boda y ahora hay que concentrarse en la de mi bollito de fresa.

-Tienes razón..-se cruzó de brazos..-ahora importa la boda de la jovencita.

Aoshi se apoyó contra la mesa en donde el cura iba a concertar su boda y respirando con ferocidad, dirigió su mirada lastimera hacía Soujiro para comprobar como el joven le devolvía el mismo gesto y es que ambos estaban hasta las narices de las payasadas de los viejos.

**----**

Okon y Kamatari estaban en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y de mala cara viendo como la novia bajaba las escaleras acompañada de Osamu que les mirada con superioridad ante su GRAN victoria. Y el dolor del amor maternal que había sufrido Nista se había evaporado misteriosamente y ahora aplaudía a Misao con orgullo.

-¡Estás guapísima!..-exclamó Nista felizmente..-¡que seas muy feliz y sobretodo disfruta de la noche de bodas!..-con una velocidad increíble pegó un saltito y colocándose detrás de la novia le agarró el trasero con fuerza y acercando sus labios a su oído..-que no me entere que este culo no aguanta los empujones.

-¡MAMÁ!..-gritó sonrojada Kamatari..-¡NO SEAS IMPERTINENTE!.

-Ya sabemos a quién ha salido Kamatari..-dijo entre dientes Okon.

Misao se pasó las manos por la cara para apartar de su mente esas imágenes tan subidas de tono y que le estaba pasando factura a una parte muy íntima de su cuerpo, respiró sofocada y se apartó las manos de su rostro para darse un poco de aire, de repente había sentido mucha calor y sentía que estaba prisionera con este atuendo.

Y desviando su mirada avergonzada que había provocado su madre hacía la victoriosa de Osamu, apretó con fuerza sus labios al saber que no iba a ser la madrina y que esa mujercita iba a estar al lado de su Seta, entrecerró su mirada con rabia y ladeando disimuladamente su cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar que descubrieran su artimaña, se movió a un lado y estirando su pierna justo cuando la madrina bajaba definitivamente de las escaleras.

Consiguió que Osamu se tropezará y cayera al suelo con brutalidad, se llevó una mano a la cara y fingiendo el horror de la escena se acercó a su víctima. Todas fueron a arropar a la patosa y siendo ayudada por las chicas, se levantó del suelo pero al hacerlo encogió los hombros con dolor y apretó fuertemente sus dientes.

Sus vistas se clavaron en la hinchazón del tobillo y devolviéndoles la mirada con horror.

-¡Te has torcido el pie Osamu!..-exclamó Misao preocupada..-¡genial me quedo sin madrina!.

Nista se agachó y examinó el pie con atención.

-Tranquila vas a sobrevivir..-soltó con decisión..-a mis vacas les suele pasar siempre los mismo..-no se dio cuenta del rostro contraído de todas al ver como la comparaba con una vaca..-son por el peso, tendría que ponerles a dieta..-y nuevamente seguía ajena al intento de asesinato de la Oni al escuchar que se había tropezado por que estaba gorda.

Kamatari se frotó las manos y fingiendo pena por su víctima, apoyó su mano en su hombro y acercándose a su oído le susurro unas bellas palabras, consiguiendo que el rostro de Osamu se llenara de brillo y excitación.

-Bueno como yo he sido la madrina..-habló Osamu con más tranquilidad aunque seguía existiendo un tic en su ceja por culpa de su semejanza con una vaca..-propongo a Kamatari como madrina.

Okon abrió la boca espantada y Kamatari se frotó con más énfasis sus manos, su plan había funcionado y su ataque mortífero y luego la comedura de cabeza hacía la madrina anterior había dado los resultados esperados. Osamu dirigió su mirada hacía la ex-juppongatana y esta le respondió con un guiño de ojos y este gesto no pasó desapercibido por la otra Oni que entrecerró su mirada con crueldad.

**----**

Y por fin llegó el momento que estaban esperando todos y que libraría a muchos de ataduras innecesarias. Nista salió corriendo y alzando la mano hacía los chicos.

-¡Ya viene la novia!..-exclamó radiante de felicidad.

Los hombres asintieron y alejándose del abrazo protector que le había trasmitido a su _hijo,_ se dirigió hacía el novio y con las manos alzadas al aire al comprobar el resentimiento que había reflejado en la mirada del ninja, carraspeó con fuerza.

-Solo quiero decirte que cuides mucho a mi bollito de fresa cubierto de nata..-sus ojos se humedecieron..-recuerdas que es mi niña y no soportaría que le pasará nada.

Soujiro sonrió ante las palabras amables del anciano y asintió a la propuesta de ellas. Kiotsu aplaudió ante su conversación de _suegro-yerno_ y Aoshi suspiró con alivio al escuchar su diálogo y bien intencionado.

-Tienes mi palabra Okina..-soltó Aoshi secamente.

Okina asintió a su respuesta y agachando la cabeza, se dio la vuelta para irse a buscar a la novia pero antes de alejarse de su campo de visión, se detuvo y girando su vista le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Y NO ME LA ROMPAS ESTÁ NOCHE CON LOS EMPUJONES!..-y salió huyendo de la mirada encolerizada del ninja.

-Nos ha mentido..-susurro perplejo Soujiro..-siempre tiene que decir estas majaderías.

La música comenzó a sonar y el cura estaba ya posicionado en su puesto, movieron sus rostros curiosos por esa melodía y concluyeron a la vez que no había ningún instrumento cerca de ellos para producir este ruido. Kiotsu carraspeó y señalando su esposa.

-Está tocando la armónica..-dijo con orgullo..-mi mujer la toca de maravilla.

Y esta vez si comenzó a reir a mandíbula abierta el joven Soujiro y es que está boda estaba resultando de lo más extraña y rara, se apartó unas cuantas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y sujetándose la barriga evitó observar la mirada furiosa del ninja. Shiro y Kuro estaban tirando los pétalos que Nista había preparado, ya que la madre de la psicópata quería ver una lluvia de pétalos acariciar a la novia en su entrada.

-Felicidades Shinomori-san..-habló Kuro.

-Ya era hora de sentar la cabeza y no me refiero a meditar..-concluyo Shiro con humor.

Respiró profundamente para no gruñir ante las palabras hirientes de todos los presentes y es que no merecía semejante trato, alzó una ceja con decisión y curvó sus labios con desgana, después de todo, si merecía algo de este trato.

Y entonces Okon ayudando a Osamu a caminar por el pasillo se acercaron a los demás invitados, aunque en más de una ocasión la antigua madrina había apretado sus dientes con fuerza al sentir como unas uñas se clavaban con furia en su piel, intentó sonreír falsamente y evitó montar una escena en este momento tan importante, aunque luego se vengaría de su supuesta amiga.

Después de las Onis se acercó Kamatari radiando felicidad por todos lados, estaba feliz de haber conseguido el papel de madrina y más aún, al saber que su adorado Sou estaba al lado del novio y hacía el mismo papel que ella. Alzó su mano arriba y se pasó la lengua por sus labios, ante el escalofrío del padrino.

-Es cierto..-dijo asombrado Aoshi..-al final se ha echo con el papel.

-Lo sabía..-susurro atormentado Seta..-seguro que ha echo trampas.

Aoshi ladeó su rostro hacía su padrino asombrado por sus palabras, la verdad es que estaba impresionado al comprobar como el joven Seta conocía muy bien a Kamatari. La madrina se colocó con velocidad en su puesto y guiñándole el ojo al padrino, seguido de su lengua por sus labios, pasarse el dedo de forma sensual por el mismo y hacer un mordisco más llamativo, volvió a conseguir que Seta se sintiera indispuesto y deseará desmayarse para desaparecer de esta realidad.

Y por fin llegó el momento más esperado por todos y la novia comenzó a hacer su entrada triunfal. Okina le sujetaba fuertemente y con un pañuelo entre sus manos se sonaba los mocos de la emoción que sentía. Aoshi colocó su vista hacía la novia y se sintió el ninja más afortunado del mundo, no podía creerse que después de tantas locuras había conseguido a Misao. Y entonces se dio cuenta que su orden de vestirla a la fuerza había resultado innecesario para ocultar su cometido.

Una nube de pétalos cayó sobre su cabeza y sonrió al ver a sus amigos tirándoselas. Y contemplar la expresión serena y alegre de su ninja, era la prueba viviente de que iba a vivir en completa felicidad, por que después de tanto tiempo había conseguido su deseo y era estar con su ex-okashira.

Llegó el momento de la separación y aunque Aoshi había estirado la mano para agarrar las de Misao, Okina seguía estrechándola contra sí, la emoción le estaba comiendo por dentro y los mocos salían como si fueran ríos, y aunque vio como Aoshi gruñía por su falta de cooperación, el anciano se giró e ignorándole apoyó sus manos, con el pañuelo de mocos incluido, en los hombros de su bollito de fresa.

-Querida Misao quiero que seas feliz y te lo pases genial este día..-vio los ojos llorosos de su niña.

Y con mucho dolor para su viejo corazón vividor, colocó las manos de su pequeña sobre las de su yerno oficial. Ambos ninjas se miraron entre avergonzados por la situación y por el arrepentimiento de sentir como la culpa se cernía sobre ellos, ya que ninguno del Kenshin-gumi había asistido a su enlace.

El cura comenzó a leer en su libro que el matrimonio era la función principal de todo ser humano...

Y mientras el enviado de Dios explicaba a todos los presentes que este momento iba a ser el más importante de sus vidas, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Kam y aspirando con fuerza, intentó evitar que la visión se volvería borrosa por ese agua misteriosa y para su sorpresa suya, Soujiro le extendió un pañuelo mientras le miraba enternecido por su semblante.

-Kam no llores..-dijo suavemente Seta.

-No lo puedo evitar..-cogió el pañuelo y se limpió la cara..-las bodas siempre me han echo llorar..-le miro con tristeza..-en mi boda con Makoto Shishio lloré como una magdalena.

-¿Tú boda con Shishio?..-repitió Seta incrédulo por ese echo.

Kamatari le guiñó un ojo y sonriendo con emoción.

-Me refiero a mi boda imaginaria..-escuchó el bufido de su amigo.

-¿Sabes una cosa Kam?..-le preguntó Sou al avanzar hacía su amiga y colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura, acercó sus labios al oído de la ex-juppongatana y sonriendo..-seguro que serias la novia más guapa de todo Japón.

Esas palabras le llegaron al alma y para desgracia suya comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Si es que en realidad era una romántica empedernida y ya no había forma alguna de cambiarla. Y llegó el momento de la famosa frase en donde le hacía la promesa de aceptarla bajo todas las circunstancias del mundo.

Por primera en mucho tiempo Aoshi Shinomori estaba nervioso ante este gran momento y desviando ligeramente su mirada hacía la novia, sonrió tímidamente y bufando con temor, abrió la boca.

-Acepto.

El cura se dirigió hacía la ninja y ejerciendo la misma pregunta, esperó con impaciencia la respuesta de la misma. Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por la mente de la Okashira y sonriendo en malicia.

-No acepto.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para todos los presentes y dirigiendo sus miradas hacía la novia despechada, está alzó su cabeza con orgullo, se alejó unos pasos de Aoshi y señalándole con rabia.

-Hasta que no retires la palabras hirientes que me infringiste no me casaré contigo y..-alzó un dedo al aire para explicar con más maldad..-Aoshi Shinomori haz el favor de hacer tu trabajo como debe ser y pídeme matrimonio, por que si no, me alejaré de ti para siempre y no me verás nunca más.

El novio abandonado tragó saliva con nerviosismo y dirigiendo fugazmente su mirada hacía sus escasos invitados, vio como todos asentían a las peticiones de la novia. Y aspirando con fuerza el poco orgullo masculino que le quedaba, avanzó un paso y poniéndose de rodillas, cogió las manos de su Okashira y mirándole con vergüenza comenzó a abrir los labios pero un dedo de Misao evitó la acción.

-Ahora no Aoshi..-susurro con cariño ante la sorpresa del joven..-quiero vivir un noviazgo antes del matrimonio, me lo debes..,¿tú qué dices?.

Y todos se volvieron a quedar petrificados por la proposición de la Okashira y aunque era comprensible desear vivir el noviazgo antes de la boda, también se enfurruñaron al saber que todos sus esfuerzos por celebrar un acontecimiento tan especial se había reducido a la nada.

-Me parece genial Misao Makimachi aunque antes..-se levantó del suelo con velocidad y cogiéndola por la cintura la atrajo más hacía su cuerpo y depositó con ferocidad sus labios sobre los de su novia. Al tenerla entre sus brazos la inclinó levemente hacía un lado y continuó explorando esos labios que tanto le estaban fascinando.

Misao enterró sus manos en el cabello del ninja y apretó con más fuerza la presión que había en ellos.

Y los invitados se miraron decepcionados por presenciar una **NO BODA **y Kamatari agarró el brazo de Soujiro para estirarlo con fuerza, y de este modo consiguió su atención.

-¿Y si nos casamos nosotros?..-le propuso con una sonrisa enorme..-ya tenemos el cura, el festín y estamos vestidos para la ocasión, así que es mejor no desaprovechar esta fascinante oportunidad.

-Lo siento Kam pero no estoy preparado para el matrimonio..-le dijo educadamente al sentir como había un tic en su ceja.

-Es cierto..-se cruzó de brazos..-eres un niño aunque no te preocupes que te esperaré..-clavó su mirada hacía la pareja que seguía besándose y que no se preocupaba por la posibilidad de quedarse axfisiados.

Y la ex-juppongatana sintió una envidia absoluta al verlos besarse de esa manera tan pasional.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?..-le preguntó Sou pausadamente..-seria mejor irnos cada uno por nuestro lado..-desvió su mirada hacía su amiga.

Y desapareciendo momentáneamente su envidia hacía la pareja protagonista, un nuevo pensamiento apareció en su mente y fue tan maravilloso y fascinante, que sus labios comenzaron a tensarse hasta formar una sonrisa más maléfica y descruzando sus brazos con vitalidad, comenzó a frotarse las manos con más énfasis. Y todo este gesto fue supervisado por el rostro atemorizado del joven Seta.

-Ya tenemos un nuevo lugar al que asistir y molestar..-un brillo especial apareció en su mirada al momento de reír con más crueldad.

---

A muchos kilómetros donde la vista humana no llegaba a percibir el lugar, un joven de cabellos rojizos e inclinado en un barreño lleno de agua, se dedicaba a lavar la ropa sucia que tenía amontonada a su lado. Se paso la mano por su frente para quitarse el sudor y elevando su mirada hacía el cielo soleado que habitaba en su ciudad sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Encogió los hombros con pasividad y continuó ejerciendo su labor favorita.

Lavar y tender la ropa.

---

Y mientras los invitados, mejor dicho, los auto invitados se dirigían al interior de la casa para celebrar esa **NO BODA**, de los bolsillos de Kiotsu cayó una carta al suelo y siguió caminando hacía el lugar sin percatarse en ningún momento de ese descuido.

El cura se inclinó y recogiendo la carta.

_" Para Kamatari, de Makoto Shishio "_

**FIN**

_Lamentablemente esta historia ya ha llegado a su final y aunque al principio sufrí los contra tiempos de la falta de inspiración, menos mal que volvió y acabé finalizando la historia de otra manera como lo había pensado al principio._

_El personaje de Soujiro nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención, pero en su momento decidí ponerlo por que alguien debía ser el más cuerdo de todo este lío y al final ha salido un poco perjudicado por esa "adopción", por las propuesta sexuales de Kamatari y por ser el perfecto mejor amigo de todas las chicas y saber que siempre se puede contar con su ayuda, por que al ser una persona tan dulce, te acabas encariñando con él._

_Y Kamatari la que lía las cosas de tal manera que luego intenta solucionarlas._

_¿Y qué pasará con ellos?¿irán a molestar a su próxima víctima?¿leerá algún día esa carta de Makoto Shishio?, bueno eso no lo sé y tal vez haga una continuación (aunque lo dudo) o puede que haga un capítulo especial, pero eso dependerá de muchos factores, ya veremos._

_Y sobre esa boda fallida, seguro que pensaréis..¿por qué?, ¿a quién no le gusta que tu chico te pida matrimonio?¿o vivir antes un noviazgo?, no sé, es mejor que empiecen por el principio antes de comenzar por el final, además Aoshi debe currarse esa propuesta de matrimonio, ¿no?._

_Y el mejor e indiscutible protagonista el "ADONIS DE KYOTO". jejeje._

_Bueno me despido no sin antes agradecer a Okashira Janet, Angeluz Yumi, Misao91, Aome, Natsumi Niikura,adrifernan19,Yuki-Minyooki-chan y a todos los demás, por sus reviews y por ser tan pacientes._

_Ah! os invito a que leáis mi próximo fic "Solo nos falta el beso" (el primer capítulo ya está echo) donde el humor estará presente y sobretodo ¡Vuelve Kamatari! para liarla más._

_Nos vemos y gracias por disfrutar de mi loca historia._


End file.
